Ask PruCan
by Paxton-means-peace
Summary: The awesome nations of Prussia and Canada will answer your questions, so ask anything! T for swearing, probably France and maybe Romano... who knows
1. Chapter 1

An authoress was sitting on her rocking chair on the porch of her blue two-storey house, reading a fanfiction on her laptop. The inside of the house was absolutely spotless. Thanks to the hard work of the authoress and her pet fox, Mr Bushytail. The hardwood floors were fur-free (she hoped) the bathrooms were clean, one of the rooms was entirely soundproofed (she had gotten Romano to cuss out Spain in that room and she didn't hear a thing) and the cupboards were stocked with ingredients for making pancakes and wurst.

There was a flooping huge bag of potatoes near the fridge, which was well stocked with German beer. You can guess who the authoress had called in. She looked up and saw a black BMW pulling into her driveway. A huge grin spread across her face as two nations ran to greet her. She met them halfway and almost tackled them to the ground... if it weren't for a certain nation's awesomeness.

"B-bonjour Paxy! Comment ca va?"

"Ca va bien! Et toi?"

"Trés bien!"

"The awesome me doesn't understand french, you know"

"Right... how are you Gilbert?"

"Awesome, as usual!"

The nations and girl let go of each other. The authouress, who we now know as Paxy, showed the nations around the house. Mr Bushytail showed Kumajiro and Gilbird around the house in a separate tour. Once the countries and their pets were done with the tours, the five of them went to the car and got the luggage. Both nations had packed pretty light, so it only took one trip to get everything into the house. The countries, human and animals settled in the living room on the leather couches. The girl looked at the nations with a cool smirk.

"So, Canada. Prussia. You know why I have called you here"

"A-actually we don-"

"Shush Birdie! She's being all dramatic, just go with it! And be awesome!"

"...Fine. Oui, w-we know... but could you restate our mission? I want t-to make sure we have all the details"

"Right... I have called you here because I wish for you to answer questions from random people all over the world"

"Even from West?"

"Yes"

"A-and America?"

"Most likely"

Prussia looked at the girl and did the instructions... thing.

"Kesese, listen to the awesome me, guys! So, we will answer your questions about anything, but keep it rated T! Paxy over here really can't write anything beyond that, And Birdie is uncomfortable with doing smu-... activities for you guys. Anyone can write to us, nations, ex-empires, ex-nations, genderbent nations, nations, fangirls, pets, random internet creepers... hell, we'll even accept stuff from inanimate objects!"

"G-Gil... that's kind of weird... h-how could an inanimate object w-write to us?"

"Kese, I don't know... and now I'm actually expecting someone to write in under the name of 'chair' or something"

"Maple..."

Paxy was nearly bouncing out of her seat in happiness.

"Alright guys, you heard him! Ask away! And if I forget to upload a chapter, please just PM me!"

Mr Bushytail played with Kuma while the nations and girl started a converation about what random object you could attatch wheels to and have it function as a car. Oh boy...


	2. GothicKitty1313

A fw hours after the nations had settled in their new home, the redheaded human checked her laptop for reviews. She called Prussia and Canada down fom their room and prayed that they weren't doing r-rated activities. When they didn't come down, she remembered that the room was soundproof... she would have to go get them. Stealthily, she climbed the stairs and creeped to the door. Slowly she opened it, to find the nations sitting at a computer. Relieved, she opened the door all the way.

"Hey, guys?"

"HOLY SCHEIßE FRAULEIN!"

"HOLY MAPLE EATING HOCKEY STICKS!"

"Um... HOLY CRAPOLA!"

The Prussian gripped the spot over his heart while the Canadian leaned back in his chair. The girl walked over to the twoand looked at the screen. The countries were watching Pewdiepie play Slender. Shaking her head, she turned and found herself getting a death glare from Gilbert.

"Fraulein, that was not awesome! You almost gave me an unawesome heart attack!"

"Well, that's not my fault. I came up to tell you guys that we've got a question"

"O-oh... okay then, Gil shall we g-go?"

"...Fine"

The albino was still death glaring, butMatthew was managing to distract him by almost falling down the stairs. Mr Bushytail and Kuma were having a nap, unaware that anything was happening. Gilbird had landed on Kuma's head and had fallen asleep on the polar bear. Paxy headed to a couch and curled up on it. The nations sat beside her. Prussia had pulled Canada on his lap in a very protective sort of way. Canada had turned slightly and was curled around his lover. The girl read the questions to the countries.

_Hmmm * tries tO think of something not r rated * how abouuuut... Gilbert! Would you rather never eat birdies pancakes again, or never be able to do the word awesome again?_

Gilbert's eyes immediately widened.

"W-was!? THAT IS AN IMPOSSIBLE CHOICE! Birdie's pancakes are awesome! And the word awesome is awesome! This is unfair!"

"Gil... j-just pick... I-I'm touched that you couldn't g-go on without my pancakes, b-but I could always make crépes for y-you... and this is just a hypothetical situation... y-you're not giving up anything"

"Oh... then in that case... well, if Birdie made me crépes then that's a loophole so the awesome me would have to say I would give up Birdie's pancakes"

With the question answered, The nations went back up the stairs to finish watching their videos.

"Hey guys?"

"Ja?"

"Could... could I watch them with you?"

She got a nod and a smile in responce. Happily, she carried up another chair and set it in the room on the other side of Canada so she could watch.


	3. KingdomKuroGeass

The three had ended up watching all of the Slender videos and all the Silent Hill videos. Since it was about two when the nations got to the house, it was six in the afternoon when they finally tore their eyes from the screen. Red eyes looked into violet, then into caramel-y . All three were pretty pale (with the exception of Prussia, because he was always pale). Let's just say they would be camping out in the living room...

While Gilbert was making dinner, the Canadians sat on the floor, looking at the next review. With a somewhat evil smirk.

"Gil?"

"Ja?"

"C-ould you make extra potatoes?"

"Sure! You must be hungry, huh?"

"Oui"

Without looking, Paxy gave her country a high five. When Prussia came in the room carrying a whole pot of mashed potatoes and a plate of wurst, the redhead read the next questions to the albino.

_Hmm so guys, whats your favorite food? And knowing you Gilbert, im assuming several food fights have broken out XD So what was your favorite/messiest one? :D_

"Kesese! Well, KingdomkuroGeass, my favourite awesome food fight would have to be maple syrup versus whipped cream... by the end of it I couldn't find Birdie. We had used so much that we covered the walls, and Birdie learned the awesomeness of camouflage!"

Canada picked up a handful of potatoes and looked at Gilbert with an evil smirk.

"My f-favourite is this one"

He hurled the handful at Prussia's face. The potatoes hit their mark. A smirk spread across the older nations face.

"It is so on, Birdie"

Then, he got hit in the face with another handful of potatoes. But so did Matthew. A mashed potato war broke out, with all the occupants of the house participating... yes, that meant Gilbird, Kuma and Mr Bushytail also had a mini war. When they were out of potatoes from the pot, they just picked them up off the floor or their faces and continued. The fight lasted... about an hour. All six of them kind of just flopped to the potato-covered floor. Prussia slid Canada over to him and smiled.

"Hah... Kindgom, now it's a tie. Couldn't resist, could you Birdie?"

Matthew just smiled and wiped some of the food out of his eye. Paxy looked at her laptop and miraculously it wasn't be-potatoed. She smiled and called her fox over to her.

"Mr Bushytail, clean up time"

The fox happily ate all the potatoes... and yes, it was save for him to. Prussia and Canada ate the food off of each other, then went for a shower. As soon as Paxy heard the bathroom door close, she realised something: she hadn't soundproofed the bathroom... to the bomb shelter/basement she went!


	4. NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL

Paxy blasted Rammstein and even plugged in her speakers to her laptop. She couldn't hear anything over the pounding drum and lyrics... except for a weird part of the song that sounded offbeat and violin-y. Confused, the redhead paused her song. There WAS a violin playing! And an acoustic guitar...

Paxy got up. She figured it was the nations, because who else could it be? With the quietness of Canada, she snuck up the stairs and creepily looked in the living room. Matthew was playing his violin and was moving with the beat of the song. Gilbert was sitting on the couch, looking at his fingers moving on the fretts. The girl didn't recognise the song, but it sounded awesome! She crawled closer and sat on her heels at the doorway of the living room.

Immediately Matthew noticed her and sent a little smile her way before looking back to his instrument. Prussia faded out the guitar and Canada closed his eyes, getting lost in the music. His lover looked at him with a loving smile, not noticing the girl who had crept closer. Paxy crawled on the floor, evading her nation and sitting on the couch beside Prussia. When Matthew was done, he lowered the violin and smiled. Paxy clapped for the nations and their awesomeness! Canada smiled and kissed Prussia's cheek.

"Guys, that was amazing! What song was that?"

The albino set the guitar aside and pulled the blond on his lap.

"That was a song we wrote, about... how many years has it been, Mattie?"

"Pfft... u-um, 20 years?"

"Ja, that sounds about right"

"Fun fact, w-we also can play it on the piano and flute"

"Ooh! I can somewhat play the piano!"

"Somewhat?"

"Yeah! I play mostly by ear"

Prussia smirked.

"So you can follow along to a song?"

"Yep... it just might take me a bit to get the song"

The albino gave the country on top of him a smirk that clearly meant something. Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled. He whispered something in his lover's ear, to which Prussia nodded. Canada looked back at the girl.

"C-can we answer someone's questions?"

As a responce, Paxy read the next questions to the nations.

_hmmmm what to ask what to ask... oh i know! gil where did you and mattie go on your first date. mattie when did you have your first kiss with gil, was he any good at it?_

_thats all i have to ask unfortunetly cuz all my other quesions are well... yeah._

_bunny out! XD_

Canada looked lovingly at his liebe.

"H-he took me to Niagara Falls... it was the first t-time he'd ever been"

"Birdie got in a verbal fight with a french guy, and... I only awesomely understood a little of it, but I was cheering for Birdie. Apparently mein liebe got annoyed because he turned to me and said 'Gil, I love you but shut up'. That was the first time he said he loved me... kesesese"

"Oui, but you said it back! Th-then you shut up, which I-I did appreciate"

"And then after Birdie won the fight, we had our first awesome kiss"

"Gil..." Matthew chuckled and kissed Gilbert not-so-quickly. "What else can be said, h-he's an awesome kisser"

"You do realise you partially answered each other's questions, right?"

"Ja, of course we do! We're awesome! Now, would you like to know what the thing earlier was about?"

"Ja"

"We want you to try and play our song by ear"

...Quite obviously, the girl was shocked. She had never been given such a task! Smirking, the nations played the song again. The rest of the afternoon and part of the night was spent playing the song and writing a new one for all three of them. Which was awesome!


	5. Krystal

It was about 12 at night when the three finally put down or stopped playing their instruments. Paxy checked her laptop and saw that there were more questions! She was about to tell the nations the good news...but Matthew had started playing the Red River Jig. He looked like he was really enjoying playing it. And he was a really good violinist... After he was done, the nations sat down on the couch and Paxy sat down on the floor in front of them. She read them the next review.

_Hey guys i just whanted to ask both Prussia and Canada a question, if that ok. _

_Prussia, has Canada ever remotly scared you when he was in 'hockey mode'?_

_Canada, what was Prussias reaction when he found out about New Prussia?_

_have a good day_

Prussia looked at his lover with a smirk.

"Depending on the time and place... in bed, hell no. While playing hockey against the awesome me... yes. But you try going against this guy! He's a fucking beast on the ice, or road depending on what version you're awesomely playing. Either way, the awesome me would bet my awesomeness that if Mattie is in hockey mode, you're going to come away with at least a few bruises"

Canada looked at Prussia and paled.

"That is s-something we don't talk about... ever"

"That bad, huh?"

"O-oui... we got c-complaints from the neighbors for being too loud..."

"..."

"Kesesese, it was awesome!"

"And now I am scared"

Mr Bushytail walked in with Gilbird on his head. Gilbert eyes the fox wearily, silently telling it that if it ate Gilbird it would die a not-so-awesome death. Paxy just rolled her eyes and picked up the fox. She set him on her lap and put on some music.

"What band is that, fraulein?"

"Ah... Iron Maiden?"

"Awesome! Play Fear of the Dark!"

The redhead did as she was asked and found that both nations knew all the words. Which was awesome, because it was one of the girl's favourite songs by Iron Maiden! They listened to the song for a few hours while watching adventure Time... and it was accomplished by Prussia's awesomeness.

"I only added that part because I honestly have no idea how we're multitasking like this"

"It's because of my awesomeness"

Sure it is...


	6. TheAwesomeChair

After Adventure Time was over, the three decided that they were in the mood for a midnight snack. Paxy, being an iceceam lover, had stocked her freezer with the frozen goodness. She also had chocolate syrup and maple syrup. She got the tub of peanut butter icecream for herself, the maple icecream for her nation and chocolate for her nation's lover. She got three giant spoons and walked back into the living room, where the nation's faces lit up at the sight of icecream.

"Th-thanks, Pax!"

"Hah, no problem! You think we can answer more questions while we're snacking?"

"Ja! Now give me my tub of awesomeness! And a spoon!"

The redhead gave the tubs and spoons to the nations and grabbed the chocolate and maple syrup from the kitchen. She opened her laptop and read the next review.

_Lol. I just couldn't resist. Hello Mr. Awesome (and Prussia)! how are you? I have a question for Prussia, can Gilbird sing the national anthem of any countries? I think that would be epic! I love Gilbird!He is soooooo cuuuute! Ok, now for Canada's question, do you know what 2p!Hetalia is? If so what do you think of 2p!Canada? And question for the Author. In my mind i have kinda like theme songs for my fave Hetalia characters, Prussia's is Everybody Loves Me by One Republic, but I can't find one that fits CANADA! All I get when I look is THAT STUPID I Know You Wanna Be Canadian Please! And it is so stupid! Any reccomendations? PLEEAASE!_

"Haha, I see what you did there!"

"THE AWESOME ME SHOULD BE ADRESSED AS KING DOCTOR MISTER AWESOMENESS!"

"G-Gil... just eat your icecream"

"Hmpf. And ja, Gilbird can song mein liebe's anthem and my awesome anthem!"

The aura around Canada got immediately darker when he was read that question.

"We've had... dealings in the past. Let's just say that if I ever see that fucktard again, he's going to really get it..."

"Heh... calm down Birdie. And I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS GOING TO REVIEW AS CHAIR! KESESESE I WIN!"

"Gilbert. Icecream. Now, sil vous plait"

"J-ja, Birdie"

The authoress flopped on the floor as she thought about it. Matthew was apparently getting worried.

"A-am I really that hard to find a song for?"

"No... I'm one of the people who can listen to anything and enjoy it. Rebecca Black and Justin Beiber are exceptions though. So, there's lot of songs stored in my head"

"The awesome me would like an example"

"Of what? What I could listen to in a day?"

"Ja!"

"Let's see... I can go from Coldplay to Metallica to Halestorm to In this Moment to Lady Gaga to piano covers of popular songs"

"Wow... that's pretty awesome! I-"

"GOT SOME! Okay, TheAwesomeChair, the one I'd reccomend most at this time is Made of Steel by Our Lady Peace. They're a Canadian band, which makes it more awesome! If not, More than Useless or Fireflies would also work. Hope that helps!"

"L-let me listen to the song"

The authoress put her top reccomendation on Infinitelooper, and somehow everyone fell asleep to it... which was weird, considering it is a rock song...


	7. Vinland

When the awesomely awesome nation (not ex nation so SUCK IT LOSERS!) of Prussia woke up, he found the laptop open and begging to be used by someone awesome. So, feeling it was his kingly and doctorly and misterly duty, he gently reached over the sleeping girl and opened her Fanfiction account. He woke up his awesome leibe to answer the... questions...?

_Hi Mattie, Gilbert. It's Madeline, or uh Vinland. Anyway I have to do the big sister thing, and Gilbert if you make one joke about how I don't look it because I'm stuck at 12 you will feel pain, I'm sure you've heard the song 'Welcome to the Family'? Just remember I was raised by vikings and left to survive the frozen wastes of the north with only an eating knife to survive with. Also I learned to shoot in the wild west, so don't hurt my little brother, got it?_

_Signed, Madeline Jones-Williams, Vinland_

"Soeur! C'est bon to hear f-from you!"

"...The awesome me will not make a comment on the age you look, and the day I hurt Mattie is the day I will willingly give up my awesomeness. Which is never. And, vikings, eh? You know the Nordics then, I guess. They're awesome drinkers, though Noreway is a little creepy... meh"

With the... question... and threats against Gilbert the awesome kingdoctormister done, the two looked at each other.

"W-what do we do now? Pax is still sleeping... I-I don't want to wake her up"

"Ja... hm. Shall we go upst-"

"I also don't w-want to leave her... it's j-just polite"

"Ugh... fine. We can awesomely cuddle then. Off with your shirt!"

"Y-yours too, King Doctor Mister, sir"

The awesome countries had an awesome cuddle session while waiting for the Canadian girl to wake up... which was a very long and unawesome time. So long and unawesome that sexy little Birdie fell asleep! So, feeling the awesome need to tell the readers something, Prussia picked up the laptop and typed something to his awesome readers.

"Hye guys, it's the awesome Prussia! And, I've got something awesome to tell ya that Birdie can't know about just yet. Birdie and I have been datingfor over twenty years, and the awesome me feels that it's finally time. At the twenty fifth chapter, I am going to propose to Birdie! I love him... more than myself, which (as you should all awesomely know) is an insane amount of love. I've already got a ring picked out for him, it's silver with a red maple leaf on the top. So, make sure the twenty fifth review is awesome!"

Gilbert posted the chapter and wrapped his arms around his awesomely adorable and sexy Birdie, quickly falling asleep and dreaming of his leibe saying 'Yes'... or 'Oui'.


	8. America

When Paxy woke up she found a blanket draped over her, an albino just waking up and the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. She wrapped the blanket around herself and shivered.

"Cold, fraulein? You obviously have not been outside in Saskatchewan in winter"

"N-no, I have not... a-and I get cold-d easily when I wake up-p"

Matthew walked in balancing three plates of pancakes. Gilbert jumped up and grabbed one, kissing his lover on the cheek before sitting down and quickly shoving a pancake in his mouth. Canada blushed and handed a plate to the freezing girl, then went upstairs to the bathroom. The girl found her laptop open and eyed the Prussian, who was grinning guiltily. She read the chapter and almost squealed with happiness.

"Prussia, a-are you serious about that?"

The girl was shown the ring, and she had to admit it was beautiful. It was also perfect for Matthew. But then again, Gilbert WOULD know what ring to get his boyfriend of over twenty years. Anyways, Matthew came down and found Paxy looking at her laptop in happiness. She quickly flipped to reviews and groaned.

"Quoi?"

"It's from your brother..."

"Oh maple"

"Not awesome!"

Feeling the same as the other two, Paxy read the review to them.

_Hey dudes, America here._

_Sooo, Canada IS gay! With Prussia no less! And you didn't tell me! YOU KNOW WHAT. Canada, unless you apologize, I'm totally not going to be your bro!_

_And Prussia... Your fem is hot. Mmkay? Mmkay. Buh bye now._

_-Alfred F. Jones! *_

Canada seated himself on Prussia's lap and facepalmed.

"I-I did tell you... a-at christmas... t-twenty years in a r-row... and yes, I am w-with Gil... a-and I'm sorry?"

"Birdie! You know he's just being stupid! You are too awesome for him. You know what? He should be appologising to you for being an unawesome bruder!"

"And America, i-if you go anywhere near Fem!Prussia, Fem!me will beat the maple out of you... a-and it will be worse because you can't hit a girl"

Paxy smiled and took a bite of pancake. She stopped chewing for a second and her eyes got wide. She saw Prussia smirking and Canada smiling. She swallowed. Then inhaled the rest of the pancakes.

"And now you see the magical awesomeness of Birdie's pancakes"

"I am so proud to be Canadian right now"

Since they had gone to sleep so late, Paxy was obviously tired. She curled up on the floor near the couch and closed her eyes.

"Ah... Mattie did you drug the panc-"

"GIL!"

"Kesesesese! Kidding! Shall I carry Paxy up to her room?"

"O-oui... that would be nice"

The girl felt strong arms pick her up by the waist. She was gently thrown over Prussia's shoulder and carried up the stairs. Gilbert gently set her on the bed and put her blanket over her. Paxy smiled and snuggled under the blanket.

"Danke Preußen... bon nuit"

"Any time, fraulein... you're pretty light"

"C-could you pass me the pillow o-over there?"

Prussia picked up a body pillow and set it under the blanket with the drowsy girl. She wrapped her arms and legs around it and promptly passed out. Gilbert kissed her forehead and went back downstairs, laptop in hand. He and his sexy Mattie would answer some more questions, then have some awesome time, kesese!


	9. Krystal 2

The great nation of Prussia set the laptop down and kneeled in front of the couch. Mattie had decided to lye down and close his eyes. One violet orb opened, followed by the other an an awesome smile.

"Is she a-asleep?"

"Ja... she passed out as soon as she had her pillow"

"Bon... c-can we continue cuddling?"

"Sure! Here, or our awesome room?"

As a responce, Birdie got up and started walking up the stairs. He grabbed his shirt on the way, probably wanting to put it in a basket or something. The awesome Gilbert walked up after his Birdie, carrying the laptop with him. They would probably answer questions after their awesome cuddle session of awesomeness.

When the two could finally get enough room between them for the laptop, they decided to do just that! The blanket was falling down slightly off their hips, so The awesome kingdom of Prussia pulled it back up. After all, that was the only thing covering them, kesese! Anyways, here's the questions.

_Tanks for answering my question! I actually have a few more, if its not too much trouble..._

_Canada, Vodka, Rum, or Beer?_

_Prussia, *please dont let Canada see this!* Good luck! And did Canada ever scare your brother during the world wars?(vimy,passiondale,ect)*you can let him see this part if you want* If you had to do one or the other, wich one would you choose? Permanitally giving up german beer, or not saying the word 'awsome' ever again? and you have to choose 1!_

The awesome Prussia typed his responce and didn't let his awesome vogel see what he wasn't supposed to.

"Okay, I'm just putting this in between the awesome things that mean the awesome me is speaking for neatness's awesome sake. Anyways, danke... I hope he says yes... and war itself scared Luddy enough. The only time Birdie is truly scary is when he is in what I like to call 'Ultra-hockey mode'... which is not pretty at all. He pretty much goes psycho, meaning that he will break anyone's bones who stand in his way... it happened once before we started dating. I still don't know how Russia managed to forget Birdie after Birdie snapped his spine... hm. Anyways, I would give up German beer because there are plenty of other awesome things to get drunk on"

"G-Gil, any questions for me?"

"Ja, vodka rum or beer?"

"Hm... I-I'd have to say vodka... it's yummy in orange juice"

The most awesome nations on the planet snuggled for a little before going on to the next question. Gilbert the awesome was hoping Paxy had a long nap...and didn't come to find them after they were done with the answering.


	10. Fem China

The awesome nations in bed decided to do some more cuddling before they answered then next question. Birdie snuggled into Gilbert the awesome one's chest and smiled.

"Y-you know, it's hard to believe that w-we've been dating for twenty years... b-but I guess we'll be saying that on our 50th anniversary too"

"And our one hundred years of awesomeness... Luddy and Feli are about seventy years right now"

"Mm... I wonder if we'll ever get married. I mean, we may as well be, but... you know, o-officially"

...How the fick was the awesome one going to cover this!?

"Maybe... I'd be the one to awesomely propose, right?"

"Well... hm, maybe. Depends o-on who got a ring faster, I guess"

Prussia buried his face in his sexy Mattie's hair, being careful to avoid the curl. He could see that the idea of marriage was awesome to his awesome Birdie, so that eased the cyborgs in his stomache. King doctor mister awesomeness set the laptop beside them (being superly awesomely careful to not let Birdie see what he had just wrote and read the next review to vogel.

_how do u 2 keep your relationship together and how did you ask the other out cause i want to ask out america_

"Ah... w-well, there is a lot of love here... and we were good friends before"

"Ja, but that's because I lived with you for five years first"

"Hm... h-how we keep it together is that we know each o-other so well, and communication is a big part of it... we know what each other's eyes look like depending on the emotion. W-we also say we love each other a lot, w-we love doing things together... and Gil remembers every holiday that's important t-to me"

"And Birdie knows how to get me out of my unawesome memories. The way I asked out Birdie... I made him an awesome breakfast, took him to see Wayne's World then took him to a beach. I asked him out there, and I almost got tackled to the sand... it was awesome!"

"A-and you want to ask out my frère? Um... I guess that's cool...b-but thank you for telling me first"

With the questions answered, the awesome nations decided to... have awesome times. Awesomely!


	11. NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL 2

After three hours of pure awesomeness, the nations in the awesome (and somehow not broken) bed took a break. There was words that the awesome Prussia can't type because that would up the rating, and sexy little Mattie flopped on Gilbert the amazing awesome one's chest.

"W-we should do questions... th-that way Paxy will be o-okay with us... e-eh"

"Birdie, she soundproofed this room for a reason... But ja, answering questions would be good"

The awesome one grabbed the laptop and set it beside him... them. He smirked as he read the review.

_hi its me again BUNNY XD, so i just have to ask this, this is for both of you, do you have any kinks._

Kanada turned an adorable shade of red at this question.

"U-um... G-Gil really likes it when I'm i-in hockey mode during... 'it', b-because apparently I'm mean..."

"Kese, Birdie likes it when we use whipped cream instead of-"

"FIRETRUCKS!"

"...Last time I awesomely checked, firetrucks are not used when having fun with your awesome lover"

"I-I know, b-but I needed to censor you... aaaagh this question is s-so awkward"

Then, the awesome nation and kingdom of Gilbert noticed something.

"Birdie... we didn't close the door, did we..."

"No, you did... I just came up to watch" Said a familiar cockblocking polar bear. Birdie turned even redder.

"K-KUMA!"

"What?"

"THAT IS N-NOT ACCEPTABLE OF A POLAR B-BEAR!"

"Oh... didn't know that"

With that Kuma walked out of the room and downstairs. The nations decided just to snuggle for a bit and were wondering when Paxy would wake up.


	12. GothicKitty1313 2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCKETY FRUKING BARRELS!"

The nations in bed looked at each other and quickly put on pants. They ran to paxy's room and burst through the door. The poor girl was breathing heavy and looked like she'd jus seen a ghost. She was startled by the nations's appearance, but was relieved anyways. Canada and his awesome lover sat on the bed and Canada found himself tackle-hugged. Prussia the awesome rubbed the girl's back and rubbed Mattie's too, just for awesome measure.

"Nightmare, I'm awesomely guessing?"

"Y-yeah... it was so fucked up..."

"W-what happened in it?"

"I was in Slender, a-and Russia was slenderman... th-then he turned into Pyramid Head a-and... uugh"

There were tears streaming down the girl's face as she spoke. Gilbert the kingdoctormister got behind the redheaded chick and hugged her while Mattie got the front. And ja, it was probably awkward... but whatever. Once the poor girl finally calmed down, she was given back the awesome laptop.

The girl thanked Prussia and checked what questions the nations had answered. Mr Bushytail came trotting in and jumped in Prussia's lap. The girl patted her pet's head as it fell asleep and read the next questions to the nations.

_Hmmm okay, I have another question. Would either of you two ever go out with the fem versions of your boyfriend? And I so, what would you do for a date with them? Hope that makes sense. Ciao_

The countries looked at each other and shrugged.

"W-well... Julchen i-isn't much different than Gil personality-wise... so, I guess? I-I'd probably take her to a medieval fair thing... just so she could s-see our interpretation o-of what happened back then"

"Ditto for Marguerite, and I want to say I'd take her to bed, but that's not awesome of me to say. So, I'd probably take her... to a maple syrup-making place just because she still loves the stuff"

Paxy smiled at the two and looked weirdly at Canada's side.

"... I really hope hat's whipped cream"

Gilbert noticed it too and licked it off. He smirked and nodded.

"Ja, it is. So... can we go downstairs and watch some awesome TV? An Adventure Time marathon is on!"

"Y-you are such a kid"

"And that is not what you awesomely say in bed, is it~?"

Paxy just posted the chapter and walked downstairs, glad that she'd been passed out for the last few hours.


	13. Mexico

Once everyone was downstairs, the nations decided to cuddle on the couch. Paxy opted to lay on the other couch and plugged in her headphones. She closed her eyes and set her laptop on her stomache. She was mouthing the words to the song, which was probably why she felt like she was being watched. Someone got off the couch and looked at the laptop. A loud voice whispered to the other on the couch.

"Hey, Birdie! It's that awesome Canadian band Paxy was talking about earlier!"

Paxy didn't hear the reply, but Gilbert walked back to the couch to snuggle some more. A few minutes later, the girl felt Canada and Prussia get up. Felt because she had the music up so high she could barely hear her own thoughts. Her greenish eyes opened and she saw the nations returning to the living room with icecream. Paxy rolled her eyes and took off the headphones, not bothering to pause the song.

"Really guys?"

"Was?! You're the one listening to music so loud me and Birdie could hear it!"

"Yeah, and?"

"...I'm awesome!"

"Yes, yes you are. Now you've got some questions to answer, and I think you're both going to like this one"

"O-okay... read us th-the questions"

_Hola! This is Mexico, your sister that looks nothing like you and America. (You both have blond hair, but America has blue eyes, you have violet eyes, and me? Brown shoulder length/mid backish hair and brown eyes, and who wears red/pink glasses because I was so careless about my sight.) Canada, will you and Prussia come with me to eat pan dulce? It's very good, my favorite is the bread that looks like a shell! Um...Brazil had a epic fight (sword fighting) and he is in the hospital...and I feel alone. Stupid Argentina! You damn bastard landed my boyfriend in the hospital! Will you and Prussia come with me to do my revenge to Argentina? We will have a very epic and bloody fight tonight. Argentina Watch your back soon (*laughs darkly*)_

"H-hola! ¿Cómo está?"

"Birdie... I didn't know you could speak Spanish!"

"W-well, I kind of speak a few languages: French, English, German, a-a little Low Prussian-"

"YOU FUCKING SPEAK PRUSSIAN! BIRDIE YOU ARE GETTING FUCKING AMAZING SEX TONIGHT!"

"GILBERT I HAD TO TYPE THAT DOWN! AND YOU INTERRUPTED YOUR FI-... BOYFRIEND!"

"Keseses whoops... continue, sil vous plait"

Canada smiled and layed down on the couch. His head was in Prussia's lap and he looked pretty comfy.

"Low Prussian (AN: i read somewhere that the remaining speakers of Low Prussia are in Ontario, so I'm including it in the list of things Canada speaks), Spanish and idiot... sometimes the t-translations are pretty rough"

"My guess is idiot is for America?"

"Oui... anyways, oui we w-would love to come eat with you!"

"And on the awesome subject of sword fighting... kesesesese! We'll be there in two hours"

Prussia got up and grabbed his sword from one of the suitcases. Paxy stared at him.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING A SWORD!?"

"Because you can never be too awesomely careful, of course!"

"W-we'll try not to get too bloody... o-of course it won't be our blood, but... eh"

"...I can't believe I'm letting you two do this. Anyways, Mexico have fun. And my best friend is Mexican, so yay!"

Canada smiled and got out his hockey stick. He looked at his lover with a smirk.

"We should probably practice a bit before we go out there f-for real"

Prussia closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again they were glowing bright red. Canada's were glowing dark purple and both were smirking.

"Fraulein, you can come out and watch if you want"

"Sure... but Gilbert, don't hold back just because Mat is usually so sweet and... gentle. He can definitely take care of himself"

Still smirking, the three went to the backyard. Paxy clapped and a bench appeared for her to sit on (read: hide under). Gilbert and Matthew were standing equal distance from one another. They were just staring for a couple seconds before Mat made the first move. When the nations actually fought, it was a blur. There really wasn't a winner, but Paxy decided to stop them after 45 minutes so they could get ready and go. It did take some coaxing, and she got yelled at in German and French, but the nations eventually calmed down and listened to her. They smiled and hugged, both being weary of the other.

Once they were finally ready to go, Paxy kissed them both on the cheek and wished them good luck. It would probably be a while before they got back, so Paxy just popped in a DVD and settled in her snuggy. Kuma, Mr Bushytail and Gilbird all decided to have a group sleep on her, which was fine. She would probably fall asleep soon anyways... watching the nations had been tiring!


	14. BloodSuckingFerret and friends

Halfway through the night, Paxy had gotten bored. Not the normal 'Oh, there's nothing to do... bummer' bored. The making pterodactyl noises to see which pet tried to eat her first kind of bored. Quite obviously the nations hadn't returned yet, which made it even more boring. The poor girl was actually considering getting a book and smashing her head on it.

"AAAAAAAGH I AM SO FRUKING BORED! I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT BUT WHATEVER! Okay, time for a last-ditch effort in entertainment... I'm gonna answer a question for Canada and Prussia... they're off fighting, they won't mind"

The screams of joy that the questions brought out of Paxy were so loud she almost broke the animal's eardrums... do birds have eardrums? Meh... here's the questions.

_Hi Paxy! *Brofist* I apologize for the length of this question, but two of my friends (who are too lazy to get their own account) are here._

_Teutonic-B*tch-Slap: Awww, come on, Blood-chan, we're not THAT bad! Plus, I think there's someone that Paxy would like to see._

_StalkerCam: Hi Paxy! Remember me? No, maybe this will refresh your memory! (gives back all pets from last story, including Lillac the unicorn) Now, let's get to the YAOI- I mean questions..._

_TBS: Why did we let her come?_

_BSF: *Gives back Khabird* Because she's our friend, and she promised not to say the words 'strip-tease' 'make out' or 'can I move into your basement.'_

_SC: Wait, what?! But Paxy-chan said I could!_

_TBS: Hey! The -chan on names is MY thing!_

_BSF: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Now can we PLEASE ask the questions?_

_TBS and SC: FINE!_

_First asker is... TBS._

_TBS: Dear Canada, what is your favorite color?_

_Dear Prussia, I think I might have been a Teutonic knight in a past life. Do I look anything like a girl version of one of them?_

_Alright, BSF Here:_

_Dear Canada: I am a Calgary flames fan, and my question is, what's YOUR favorite hockey team?_

_Dear Prussia: What's your favorite drinking game? Also, Magrimpaland says hello._

_WOOHOO! StalkerCam's turn!_

_Dear Canada: Speaking of Calgary, how did Hungary react to learning that that's where alot of Brokeback Mountain was filmed._

_Dear Prussia: HOW DID YOU GET SO SEXY?_

_*makes sure that the other two aren't looking* Dear Paxy, can I move into your basement? Pleeeease? _

_TBS:*Smacks Stalk-chan upside the head*_

_Okay, we'll that's it. I'm sorry about my friends. *Gives Paxy a puppy as apology*_

_Oh! I almost forgot! *Gives Prussia a Prussian eagle.*_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME! So... I'm gonna have to rename them just because they belong to this story now... and I'm just realising how many animals we had"

There was a kangaroo, a llama, four emus, a monkey, a flamingo, a unicorn, an eagle and a Canadian goose in the living room at that point, along with the St. Bernard puppy and the Prussian eagle... and Mr Bushytail and Kuma and Gilbird... holy scheisse!

"Anyways, I shall answer the questions for them... because I'm bored and they left me. So, Teutonic-B*tch-Slap, Canada's favourite colour is red because that's what's on his flag, and it's a warm colour... which makes him feel warm, because depending on what time of year it is it's fucking cold up here. And, I checked a history book that gave a discription of one of the soldiers... and I think you were that soldier... which is awesome! And I love your username thing"

Paxy clapped and a barn appeared in the spacious backyard. She managed to herd all the animals in there except for the puppy, the animals that were already there and the kangaroo,who was doing border patrol.

"Bloodsuckingferret, Canada's favourite team (and my favourite team) Is the Toronto Maple Leafs... we're both holding out serious hope with them. Prussia's favourite drinking game is Boxing... look it up on the internet, this chapter is already so long anyways! And he says hello back"

Paxy's phone vibrated. She looked and it was a text from Prussia that said they would awesomely be back in a hour... depending on traffic.

"And StalkerCam, Prussia told me about that incident when he was slightly tipsy and decided to call me... at four in the morning... anyways, she just went after him and then went after America, so Canada grabbed Prussia and ran out of the party they were at. And yes, you may move into the basement... I shall get it ready for you as soon as I'm done typing this chapter. And he got so sexy because let's face it... he's Prussia. Which makes him automatically sexy. Anyways, StalkerCam I will reinstall the cameras you had, and I give brofists to you all... may your lives be free of BARRELS!"

With that the excited redhead walked downstairs to get everything ready. She knew the screams of excitement from Prussia would be quite girly, therefore hilarious. She couldn't wait.


	15. America 2

"OH MEIN AWESOME GOTT OH MEIN AWESOME GOTT OH MEIN AWESOME GOTT HOLY SCHEISSE BIRDIE THEY'RE FUCKING BACK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Laughing at the usually-manly Prussian's reaction, the girl walked back upstairs and smiled. Prussia tackle-hugged her... and was crying out of happiness... leaking awesomeness from his eyes... meh.

"Paxy how the awesome fuck did you get them all back?!"

"Stal-"

"STALKERCAM GAVE THEM BACK!? SHE IS SO LIVING IN OUR BASEMENT!"

"Yeah, actually I was just getting it ready for her... so, we gotta rename all of them and name some new ones"

"That's fine, the awesome me can't remember their names anyways"

"Gil.. f-first we gotta h-have a shower"

"Right... we'll awesomely be down in an hour or more!"

"...Don't be too loud"

"Kesesese!"

While the nations were upstairs, the girl called in two of the emus, the unicorn (which she got to rename :) ) and the St Bernard puppy. She sat them down in a row and looked at them.

"Emu number one... your name is Paxbird. Emu number two... your name is Petitebird because you are a baby bird. Puppy, your name is Harlan. Unicorn, your name is Marie"

The girl smiled and sat down in front of her pets. She held out her arms and got a group hug from the all the animals (including Kuma, Gilbird and Mr Bushytail). She played with the pets until the nations came down wearing just pj pants. Prussia was carrying Canada... the redhead sighed.

"Okay, so how was the trip"

"We kicked Argentina's unawesome ass.. I don't think he's be able to move for a while"

"O-oui... so, I-I'm guessing you renamed them all?"

"Well... just the ones that are mine"

"You know, you look pretty awesome with all the awesome animals around you"

"It's because I have a unicorn, two emus, a puppy and Mr Bushytail. Now, you should probably answer a question... I kinda answered one for you though. In my defence, I was bored as fuck"

"Th-that's fine"

Canada smiled and snuggled further into Gilbert's body. The albino smiled and buried his face in the golden locks, breathing in the scent. Paxy read the review to them, though she kind of doubted they were listening.

_Canada... If you would have told me, bro, I would have been FIIINE with it. It's just that you never told me and it hurt my feelings that your like, ONLY brother didn't know about this! And you know I'm usually drunk on Christmas! How the hell am I supposed to remember? And Prussia, dude, I'm an awesome brother! I'm totally offended. And I still think Prussia's fem is hot. :3 We can totally have a friends with benefits thing! :O_

_-Alfred F. Jones_

Canada sighed and somehow snuggled closer.

"I-I told you as soon as I got i-in the door... a-and I know you only start drinking after the BTT makes you... s-so you ignored me. A-and, we just kicked Argentina's ass... you get anywhere near her, and yet again you will feel that wrath... besides, I-I think fem!China wants you... maybe you should consider her instead"

"America you are an unawesome bruder and the awesome me doesn't care if you're offended. You ignore Mattie unless it's important to you or if you have an issue with someone. And you never, ever listen to Mattie. I know I'm not the best bruder in the world, but I gave West a pretty awesome upbringing... ja, he's strict but that's just how he is. He's had unawesome issues with people in the past, and I have awesomely helped him with them. So, you are unawesome and all that shit I just said proves it. Now go cry to Russia, because he's the only one who will actually pound your head in instead of just thinking it"

Canada smiled and kissed his lover's neck. Peace washed over the two so fast... it was just awesome. Paxy wrapped her arms around Maria and buried her face in the flowing red mane, smiling at the two on the couch. They would name the other animals later, after they had some peace time.

"Oh! And StalkerCam, I got everything ready for you to live in the basement! Come whenever you like"

And so, the nations, human and animals had awesome snuggle time.


	16. KingdomkuroGeass 2

Somehow Paxy fell asleep on her unicorn (which she didn't tell us the name of yet... eh). So, Canada a-and Gil decided to take the laptop and answer some questions before going out to name the rest of the pets. They smiled when they read the review.

_Kuma is suck a cockblock... Hmmm...So Gil, has Gilbird and Kumajiro every teamed up on you and Matthew because they wanted to watch your...activities?_

"O-oui... they h-have teamed up. Several times. But, they both got n-nosebleeds so it's all okay"

"And the awesome me got to dump Kuma in a bathtub of maple syrup"

"T-true... one time, w-we were trying something new and Kuma and Gilbird were watching from the ceiling. THere were little drops of blood all over my back... a-and I was sure Gil wasn't scratching"

"I believe that was the first time I ever let you top me"

"...Right, i-it was... that's why I remember it so well"

"Birdie, I gotta take a piss... be right back, okay?"

"Oui... I'll just talk to the unicorn"

"...Somehow that doesn't sound unawesomely weird"

With Gil upstairs, Matthew decided to confide something in the millions of people on the internet.

"O-okay, guys... on the twenty fifth chapter, I'm going to propose to Gil. I-I know he thinks he's going to be the one to propose but... I want to do it. He's just done so much for m-me, and... I want to show him how much I love him. I've already got a ring picked out, it's gold with 'Amour' and 'Liebe' inscribed in it... j-just, don't tell him, okay? I want it to be a surprise"

When Gil came back down, the lovers decided to go to the barn and name the rest of the animals. Prusse was tasked with naming the monkey, the rest of the emus, and the eagles. Canada got to name the kangaroo, the flamingo and the Canadian goose. Prussia got all the pets in a line and split them according to who was naming which pet.

"Okay, awesome emus, your names are Julchenbird and Canabird. Monkey, your name is Fred. Eagle one, your name is Will. Prussian eagle, your name is Berton"

"K-kangaroo, your name is Minka, flamingo your name is Rose, and goose your name i-is Carl"

With the animals all named and everyone satisfied with the names, the nations went back inside to find Paxy still passed out on the floor. With permission from the unicorn, they carried her up the stairs and set her in bed. Canada posted the chapter and followed his amour to their bedroom... where things involving whipped cream were about to happen.


	17. Person

When the nations came down the stairs, they found Paxy drinking milk and leaning against the stairs, looking very tired. This confused the nations. Their room was soundproof, right? Canada kind of hid behind Prussia, who had a pokerface smirk on.

"Kese, why do you look so unawesome this fine and awesome morning?"

"Prussia... you shook the house. And kept me up. And you forgot to close the door and Matthew, I don't know how Gilbert understood you... you were speaking a weird combination of french, German and... Italian? Maybe Spanish... hm"

Doing a laugh that was totally not cackling Paxy walked to the kitchen to get her breakfast. She made herself some noodles and put on her snuggy. When the nations walked into the kitchen to get their own breakfasts, Canada was blushing pretty bad. Prussia apparently didn't care, but the redhead could see he was freaking out about his awesome plan and Canada. She smirked and ate her meal, almost falling asleep a couple times.

"Mneeeh... I'm gonna make a house thing outside just so you can do your fun stuff out there... then again, too much work"

"WAS?! It's taking more effort to type everything the awesome me is saying than it does to clap"

"Yeah, but I also gotta imagine exactly what it looks like... that takes more mental effort than just typing"

Canada walked in with a plate of pancakes, still blushing pretty bad. Sighing, the girl clapped and put an automatic closing device on the door, so the nations couldn't forget to close it. The door would close by itself.

"So you could make that, but you couldn't imagine a freaking fun house?"

"I could make a bouncy castle if you want"

"...Later. When you're more awake"

"Gilbeeeeeeeeeeert, what's a good screamo band?"

"Uh... Arch Enemy?"

"Neh... don't feel like listening to them"

"Um.. Kittie?"

"That'll work. Plug your ears boys, I'm blasting this shit!"

Paxy put on the first Kittie song she found and put everything up to full volume. She was definitely awake by the end of the song... and if she had neighbors they would be awake too. Prussia was used to loud music, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. Canada was sort of plugging his ears, but that was okay. It was extremely loud. After everyone was awake, the girl decided they should start on another question. The girl showed the question to the nations before taking her bowl to the kitchen and washing it.

_Both of you can answer this:_

_What would you do if you got a pet llama?_

_The authoress can answer too!_

_(yes this question is random, but I like random)_

"W-well... Gil a-already has a pet llama"

"Ja. His name is Llama-mama"

The girl came back and facepalmed as she walked to the couch

"...Dare I ask why?"

"Because my awesome mind thought of it"

"...O-okay there... anyways, i-if I got a pet llama, I would t-take it with me when I hike through British Columbia... th-they make really good pack animals. A-and if I got stuck, then I could u-use the wool to keep me warm"

"Paxy here, and I would name it Barthollomew and I would teach it to do cool stuff like walk like a human and do animal impressions"

The nations looked at the girl like she was crazy. But she didn't care. More crazy stuff probably happened at the world meetings, so they shouldn't be looking at her like she's insane. They should be giving Belarus that look. She is a psychotic weirdo. And I don't care if she comes at me, I've got more skill with the bow than Hawkeye.

"I-I think here's a good place to end the chapter, oui?"

"Yeah... and I'm sorry that these next few chapters are late... I was catching up on Pewdiepie's Silent Hill videos"

The girl stopped typing there and posted the chapter, figuring they would catch up on the rest of the questions later.


	18. NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL 3

Everyone decided to play with their pets for a while before someone sat on the TV remote and turned it to Adventure Time. The Prussian and both his eagles stopped playing and their heads whipped to the TV. With a speed only an awesome nation could accomplish, he ran to the couch and his eagles sat on his shoulders. Paxy rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch beside the albino. Matthew sat on his lover's lap, careful to avoid the birds of prey on Gilbert's shoulders. Harlan and Mr Bushytail jumped in Paxy's lap and looked at each other. The fox layed down and the puppy crawled beside the warm body. Mr Bushytail wrapped his tail around Harlan like a blanket and soon the two fell asleep. Paxy stroked the fox's fur and smiled.

"Kesesese, its like the Fox and the Hound!"

"Huh... kind of. I didn't watch that movie all the way through, I only saw the ending... which I barely remember"

"SHUSH FIN AND JAKE ARE FIGHTING THE ICE KING! AND DOING IT AWESOMELY!"

Paxy rolled her eyes and saw that it was commercialling. She asked if they could do questions on the commercials and the Prussian nodded. The redhead read the questions to the nations, the eagles and the fox and the puppy.

_oh oh oh! i have more questions for you!_

_canada have you ever filled a pool with maple syrup and swamm in it?_

_prussia what is the most emberasing thing you have ever done ever?_

_oh and one more thing, can you take care of my rabbit rouge pleas! i have to go to disnyland and i cant bring her with me :( i'd realy appreciate it if you did and no she wont eat your soul unless you make her angry_

"W-we'd love to take care of it! Th-there's always room for more cute animals. And oui, I have. I-It was a lot of fun, though hard t-to swim in"

"The most embarasing thing the awesome me has done ever... um... can't remember. Heh..."

"Gil... remember the time I-I took you to a hockey game and you were cheering for the Montreal Canadiens in an a-arena full of Toronto fans?"

"Birdieshushplease"

"A-and you didn't kno who had scored the winning goal f-for Toronto so y-you just said a random french name, w-which happened to be the captain of the other team?"

"Birdieyouarelosingawesomepoi ntsnowshush"

"Gilbert, you do realise I'm typing all of this down as you say it, right?"

"Ja, of course the awesome me knows that..."

"Well, now you do. So, you were cheering for the wrong team and you didn't even notice?"

"N-non... the dirty looks p-people were giving him were funny, s-so I just let it go"

"You can be evil!"

"W-well... I-I guess?"

"Huh... cool! Oh, and here in Canada there is a bit of a rivalry between those two teams, heh... and we can get a little crazy over hockey. Those of us that watch it, anyways. So, what Gilbert did is a no-no... and Gilbert has been here long enough to know that, ja?"

"Dur"

Paxy and Matthew smirked, which in turn made Gilbert attempt to cross his legs... but with Mattie on his lap he couldn't. The redhead snickered at the albino's face as he gave up and just watched TV.


	19. Guest

A little while later the show was over and Canada finally decided to get off Prussia. Because apparently they had been watching for a while, it was now lunchtime. The three settled on eating out and decided on Wendy's. There was wifi there, so the girl thought they could get some questions done while they ate. The girl showed the questions to the nations while she was choking. She inhaled a salt crystal, okay!? (AN: it's possible... it actually happened to me today XD)

_Aw.. Prussia. Ok so question time. Prussia: I know sometime people think Canada is invisible. Do people think you are weird for saying youre dating someone who's not there? (Don't worry Canada I know you're there) Canada: Do you consider yourself awesomer than Prussia? (You don't have to tell the answer to said Prussian)_

Prussia wrapped his arms around Canada protectively. He was clearly not pleased by the question, but he answered anyways.

"Ja, people think I'm weird. But I think- nein, I know they aren't awesome enough to see this awesome guy right here. Because he belongs to awesomeness and his awesomeness is so high above everyone else's but mine and his people, no one can see him except for on random occasions when they need a little awesomeness in their lives"

"A-and I don't think I'm more awesome that Gil... h-he says we're equal, but... eh. I don't think I'm q-quite that awesome, eh"

"Birdie, we've had this discussion before. Your awesomeness is equal to mine because you are dating the awesome me and you are the most adorable thing ever"

Canada blushed and kissed Gilbert's cheek. The girl was done with her dyeing episode and was now back to normal... no thanks to the nations sitting right be-freaken-side her. People these days...


	20. Mexico 2

The nations and girl decided to go out for a... 'trip of awesomeness', as the Prussian put it. But the girl didn't mind, she did think that being seen with two awesome nations was pretty awesome! They decided to go to town to get some stuff and look around. They stopped in a nice little café where there was wifi. The girl decided that while they were drinking their hot chocolate and munching on the brownies, they could answer more questions. Not wanting everyone in the café to hear, she just flipped the laptop over to the nations.

_Thanks for coming with me! The epic fight was awesome! Prussia, I am calling you...Awesome-kun! Okay, Awesome-kun, Argentina, the bastard just got punked! With the awesomeness between you, me and Mattie, Argentina will hurt my boyfriend again..._

_Brazil: Dude, I saw the whole thing, it was pretty bloody, and I think YOU should watch your back, Mexico._

_Sorry, Brazil. Wait, since the fight was awesome, we will a play epic fight between you and me, Prussia. I will be representing the Spanish Armada in honor of Spain! _

_Mattie- I'm good thanks! Hey, I want to get blackmail on America and England! Brazil?_

_Brazil: Watch the videos USUK Wedding and PruCan Wedding, they are awesome. Oh hey, Prussia, me, you, America, Denmark, let's go get wasted! Awesome Quartet will be making a appearance at one my bars! Let's go!_

_And Mattie, could you expect me and America at your house? Nesitamos Pancakes! (We need Pancakes!)_

_Oh, and I could teach you Spanish later!_

_See ya, Monica Vasquez, aka: Mexico._

_(To the author- I didn't know that! You are awesome!)_

"An awesome sword fight between the three of us? That sounds awesome! And, for your awesome protection I will send Berton over! He's the Prussia eagle!"

"A-and our wedding tape? W-we havn't even gotten married... that m-must have been some cosplayers. Of course... I-I'll be sure to make lots. Oh, and Prusse? You a-are staying at France's i-if you get wasted"

"Kesese, in that case of course the awesome me would like to go out drinking! The awesome quartet shall spread our awesomeness to the bars in Brazil! Just name a time and come pick the awesome me up! And sure... but I can't use it around Antonio or else Romano will get pissed at the awesome me, and that's not awesome!"

"Thank you, Mexico! I think I read it on the Wiki, but I'm not exactly sure..."

With the questions answered the three went back to devouring the brownies. After said delicious treat was done, they went looking through the town for awesome stuff. By the time they got back to the house it was time for supper, but no one wanted to cook... so they just ordered a pizza.


	21. GothicKitty1313 3

The nations and redhead decided to play video games for the rest of the night. Since the girl's laptop wasn't powerful enough to play Skyrim on, she just went to the big computer she had in the living room. The nations pulled up chairs and watched the girl play for a little. She started a new game because she was bored with her old one. The countries watched intently as she made her character. Once she was done, she sat back and let the nations take a look at it.

"She's kinda hot... Birdie?"

"Oui... good job with h-her"

"Thanks guys! I'm gonna name her Alessa"

"As in Alessa the creepy and slightly unawesome chick who basically controls Silent Hill?"

"Da"

"Ah..."

"P-Paxy, could we maybe answer a question while y-you get through this first part?"

"Sure, I will be... hopefully kicking dragon ass when you get back"

The nations grabbed the laptop, typed everything that had just been awesomely said and opened the fanfiction account. They looked at the next question and...

"Oi, Pax? You may want to take a look at this"

The redheaded chick was just getting into the keep when the awesome nation of Prussia said that. She paused the game and looked at the review with them...

_Oh dear, this is gonna be interesting. So! My question is, would either of you two ever consider going a three way with Paxy? I knows it's a little ride but hey, I just wondered since you all seem like really close friends anyway. :3_

"Was"

"Quoi"

"Uugh.. je n'aime pas le question! But, you guys gotta answer..."

The nations sat back on the couch and knew the girl was listening as she played her game and they answered. Mattie went first.

"Hm... w-well, she is pretty cute... s-so I guess, oui"

"The awesomeme would go for it too... she's part french, and my experience with people who are part french has been... kesese!"

The awesome countries looked over at Paxy. She was blushing reeeeeally bad, though she kept focused on her game. The awesome nation of Canada looked at her with a slight bit of worry. Honestly, the two were so alike he could probably read Paxy's thoughts.

"P-Paxy... w-would you... you know, with us hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically... well, if it's a hypothetical situation then I can hypothetically not answer"

"Ooh, sassy little fraulein~ Did the question piss you off?"

"Nah... it's just reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeally awkward, and so I will not answer"

"The awesome me thinks you would like to"

"You can keep thinking that, Gilbert... but you're not getting an answer out of me. And Prussia, if you touch me in a sexual way you are losing your hand"

"A-and your 5 metres"

"WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON THE AWESOME ME?! FOR ALL WE KNOW I COULD WALK DOWNSTAIRS AND FIND THAT MATTIE HAS PAXY SPRAWLED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND IS-"

"HELPING HER UP BECAUSE SHE'S REALLY CLUMSY AND FELL!"

"N-nice save"

"Thank you. Okay, I'm out of Helgen, you can come watch now!"

Of there were a prize for most awkward question, that one would have one. So, Paxy gave GothicKitty1313 a brofist for actually asking it.


	22. America 3

When the pizza was all gone, the nations and human were right in the middle of a crucial part of the Main Quest. They had just gotten the Elder Scroll and were about to use it when... the game quit on them.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SON OF A SQUIRREL! I FUCKING NEEDED TO DO THAT PART! Where did I save last?!"

"U-m... I don't know if y-you have been saving... maybe it autosaved when you went to the Throat of the World with the Scroll?"

"Ugh... maybe"

The girl checked and it appeared that the nation was right. Thank goodness for that, because if he wasn't Paxy probably would have ragequitted on the game for a few days. So, instead the nations and human decide to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Everyone chose a character and they decided to do a tourney. When it wasn't any of their turns to fight, the girl decided they should answer questions again. She grabbed the laptop and showed the next questions to the nations while she fed all the pets.

_Aww... That totally makes me feel guilty bro. D: I sowwy. :c_

_And I don't want fem!china..._

_W-What?! What's your problem, Prussia? Bein mean to your lovers brother... That's not very nice... And yeah. I know I'm not an 'awesome' bro. I'm seriously sorry about that... I should notice him more... _

_((If ya haven't noticed, 'Merica's a bit depressed today. That's why he's all weird and guilty and stuff))_

"W-well... it's okay I guess..."

"My unawesome problem is you. And I don't care that it wasn't nice, the awesome truth hurts. Danke for finally acknowledging that"

"Gil... eh. H-he'll get over it. And was h-he thinking about 9/11 again? That tends t-to depress him..."

"Mat, it depresses us all..."

The redhead walked back in, drying her hands with a towel. She threw the towel and clapped, and it dissapeared into thin air. She grabbed the Wiimote and sat between the two nations. Canada set down the laptop and they watched Paxy beat Wario into the ground. She really hated that guy...


	23. Aida Alfred and Ice-man

Paxy ended up kicking the nations's asses three rounds in a row. Then, Canada went into mild hockey mode and actually started trying. Paxy also went into what she calls 'warrior mode' and Prussia decided to just sit back and watch the Canadians play.

He also decided to awesomely type, because the laptop was just too tempting for the awesome nation! His awesomely gorgeous Mattie and the redhead of awesomeness really had an awesome battle. Both their eyes were glowing. Mattie's were a dark purple and Paxy's were olive green, so... they could change colour. Cool! (AN: that actually happens in real life... my eyes are like mood rings :D!). The awesome nation of Prussia's were red as usual, mostly because he wasn't one of the ones having the awesome battle. The awesome Gilbert decided to read the next... sentences... to the awesome Canadians.

_Hi! and Pewdie says Hi too! We are currently exploring Amnesia- _

_Pewdie: AHH! ITS A BRO!_

"PEWDIEPIEEEEEEEEE!"

Paxy threw the remote up and simultaniously died, making Canada the winner! But... the redheaded awesome chick also glomped the awesome nation of Prussia, knocking the wind out of him while his awesome lover laughed at him.

"PEWDIEE USE STEPHANO TO GUIDE YOU!"

"Birdie, do you think we should contain her?"

"...Maybe"

The nations took Paxy upstairs where she took a nap. Well, the nations thought she was taking a nap of awesomeness... they saw her fly away on the unicorn, but they shrugged. She had to be back sometime, right? Eh... there was buisness to attend to while she was gone!

"Birdie, can we awesomely have awesome cuddle time?"

"C-clothes or no?"

"No shirts... or sweaters"

"O-okay... now you can stop typing, oui?"

"Ja..."


	24. StalkerCam and Teutonic-Btch-Slap

It was getting pretty late and the redhead still wasn't back... Canada and Prussia hoped she wasn't getting drunk... then again, she was too much like Canada to do that... she was underage after all. And she was with a unicorn, so... eh. Prusse walked in with a smile and kneeled down beside the couch that his amour was lying on. The elder nation stroked Canada's cheek lovingly and looked at him with light eyes.

"You're awesomely typing, Birdie?"

"Oui... sh-should we get some questions done?"

"I guess... can the awesome me lie on you?"

"Sure"

Prusse climbed on the couch and rested his head on Canada's chest. They cuddled for a little before Canada read the next review to this lover.

_StalkerCam: Hi! Me and TBS are using BloodSuckingFerret's account right now because she is way too overexcited about the Hetalia Fantasia thing to properly speak, let alone type. _

_Anyway, QUESTION TIME!_

_Questions from:_

_StalkerCam!_

_Dear Paxy, AWESOME! I shall move in immediately! Don't worry, you won't even know I'm there! And please feel free too use my popcorn machine anytime you want! And YAY FOR REINSTALLING THE CAMERAS! I still have some of the previous ones! My favorite one is DEFINATELY-_

_TBS: Stalk-chan, do you have any ACTUAL questions?_

_SC: Yes, in fact, I do._

_Dear Canada, what is your favorite movie?_

_Dear Prussia, word of advice: NEVER play the game Can Your Pet?_

_TBS: My turn!_

_Dear Canada: Have you ever gotten drunk?_

_Dear Prussia, you always make the coolest entrances EVER! Where do you get your ideas?_

_TBS and SC: BYE!_

"Ja, it's going to be awesome! And as you can se-... read, Pax isn't here... and we have no idea where she went. But she's with the unicorn, so it's fine! And did you enjoy last night's footage?"

"I-I did... a-and my favourite movie is the Walt Disney Cinderella"

"Ja... the awesome me will never, ever, ever play that game ever again... I was an unawesome mess for weeks"

"Uh... o-oui, I have gotten drunk... usually on wine, b-but it takes a lot o-of wine to get me drunk... it takes... two glasses of vodka and orange juice, a-and one can of German beer... "

"How the awesome me does it is I do whatever I want and I do it violently! Except for around Birdie, because he is awesome. So Birdie, should we put in your favourite movie?"

"O-oh, Oui!"

There was a knock at the door. But it turned out to be StalkerCam, so the nations just went back to the couch and snuggled while watching the movie. StalkerCam got settled in the basement and... stood in the kitchen with a video camera, apparently filming the cuddle session... huh.


	25. Antarctica

Okay, the awesome nations of Prussia and Canada were slightly freaking here. Paxy wasn't back and it was already three at night... what the fick was she up to! And how long was she planning to unawesomely stay out?! Seriously, being outside for more than six hours was unawesome! Especially since-

Prusse was ranting, so I-... Canada took the laptop and started typing.

"AND HOW DARE SHE SNEAK OUT AND NOT BRING THE AWESOME ME!? AND THE AWESOME MATTIE!?"

"A-amour, calm down... p-please?"

Canada used the puppy eyes he'd mastered...though half the time that made Prusse... ah. we won't go there. But anyways, this time the puppy eyes worked and Prussia sighed.

"Sorry Birdie... since you're typing we should probably get some questions done, ja?"

The Canadian nodded and read Gil the next questions.

_Hey, Canada! It's me, Antarctica, your sister. Well, I have a few questions:_

_Canada- It's been so long since I've seen you! Is Prussia treating you well? If he isn't-! *fiery background blue eyes turn red*_

_Prussia- Sorry about getting a little angry. I'm just portective of my brother. _

_Both of you- Is there any way you two could help me? I. . . have been in love with Russia for a very long time. I just don't know how to tell him! Can you help me?_

_Thanks for everything! спасибо. Я люблю тебя._

"Oh, b-bonjour! H-how have you been? A-and Gil is treating me wonderfully... I-I don't know what I'd do without him!"

"Eh, it's fine fraulein. Doesn't matter to the awesome me... people get mad at me all the time and ja, I understand"

"U-um... beat up Latvia th-then say you're going to become one w-with him willingly?"

"Sadly enough, that might work... huh"

With the questions answered, the nations sat back in the couch. Paxy burst through the door, looking a little... rough. Her eyes were wide and she looked... Russia-creepy-happy.

"H-h-hahaha, hi guys! i-i'm not high or anything, just had a litt-ttle to much Fun Dip..."

"Oh mein gott, not again"

The nations had been over once before, and... the redhead had four whole packages of Fun Dip... for the record it's candy and the only thing she's ever gotten sugar high on. And there was only one cure for it... Prussia went up to start the ice bath while Canada let the sugar-crazed girl poke his chest. Prussia then came down, lifted the girl up and carried her to the bathroom. Canada followed with a blanket... because a towel wasn't big enough, okay? Prusse dumped her in the bath, splashing a little water on himself. But he had been in Canada- not that way! Ah... in the country... so long that he was used to it. The girl, now obviously 'cured' jumped out of the bath and right into Canada's waiting arms with the blanket. Her next few words were very explicit, so the awesome nation of Prussia decided to find an awesome way to censor them.

"WHAT THE rainbows unicorns WAS THAT pizza FOR? I WASN'T THAT smiles SUGAR HIGH, WAS I!? NO, I flowers WAS NOT! I COULD STILL COMMUNICATE WITH YOUR awesomeness trees colour NOW COULDN'T I?!"

"Ja, but you looked like it was going to be an unawesome repeat of last time... and I censored all that with awesomeness!"

He showed the girl what he had used and she burst out laughing. She was so much like Canada in the way her moods could change! Then again, she was kinda pm-

Prussia didn't dare write what he was going to because he would have gotten dunked in the water, along with one of the eagles because the girl didn't think that it would appreciate that and the girl could get Harlan to protect her if it attacked. And/or Maria... No eagle would mess with a fricken unicorn.


	26. Person 2

After the incident of- wait, the redhead already used that one... hm. After the thing that no one shall speak of happened, everyone sort of fell asleep in Paxy's room. When Paxy woke up, she smiled hugely. Today was the awesome day when the adorable pair would finally propose to each other! The girl excitedly clapped, making a huge breakfast and simultaniously waking up the nations. Prussia glared and cuddled further into his lover's chest, who was yawning and holding the albino closer. After about ten minutes the salt stretched and sat up. He got a kiss on the cheek as Canada left to go to the bathroom. The girl glomp-tackled the poor Prussian so hard he fell.

"Today's the day~"

"K-kesese, ja... th-the awesome me isn't n-nervous-s at all..."

"Aww, don't worry. You've been together this long, there's no way he's gonna say no! Can I see the ring?"

"Sure"

Paxy was handed the ring and honestly she was afraid to touch it. It was gorgeous! That was also what the Prussian said to his soon-to-be fiancé a lot! Canada came back from the bathroom just as Prussia put the ring back in his pocket. Prussia also left to go to the bathroom and Canada got glomp-tackled also.

"Matthew, today's the most awesome day~"

"Y-yeap... I hope he says yes... or ja, or oui, or some form of a p-positive answer... if h-he doesn't want to then that's fine, o-of course... I understand it's just that y-you know... I-"

"Damn you're nervous! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give you some form of a positive answer"

"D-do you want to see the ring?"

"Da!"

The ring was a little more simple than Prussia's ring for Mattie, but... somehow it suited the Prussian. Once everyone was back in the room and both rings were in their current owner's pockets, the three went downstairs. The nations ate hungrily, while Paxy just grabbed a slice of french toast because she couldn't stand the butterflies going through her stomache. She could see in body language and the way that the two held on to each other a little tighter than usual that the two were more nervous then they had said. Paxy couldn't help but smirkety smirk smirk because she knew that all this worrying was for naught!

"Hey guys, you want to answer some questions?"

"Oui, w-we would love to!"

All three sat down in the living room. Prussia and Canada were handing on to each other so tight the only way the Canadian girl could tell them apart was by looking at their heads. She read the next questions to them.

_For both of you and the authoress:_

_1. If you could be an ice cream, what kind of ice cream would you be?_

_2. Do you think Sealand is an actual country?_

_3. Which fits you better, pink or purple?_

_(more randomness, so much more randomness)_

_P.S. *brofist*_

"M-maple flavoured"

"Beer flavoured"

"The most disgusting flavour ever"

"W-why?"

"So I wouldn't get eaten. And yes, I think Sealand is a country"

"The awesome me doesn't care"

"I-I'm neutral"

"The awesome me loves purple more... especially when it's the colour of a certain adorable nation's eyes"

"I-I like purple better t-too... especially since the colour i-is how I'm really feeling"

"I like purple because I hate pink. Now, Gilbert I believe you have something to say to your awesome Birdie?"

The Prussia smiled nervously and untangled himself from his soon-to-be- fiancé and got down on one knee. He got the box from his pocket and opened it, to show the ring. He smiled softly up at Canada.

"Matthew Williams... will you make me the luckiest, most blessed guy on earth by marrying me?"

Canada smiled, got off the couch and got down on one knee also. He got out the box from his pocket too and opened it.

"Only if you answer me this: Gilbert Beilschmidt, will you make me the happiest, most loved person on earth by being mine forever?"

Tears were streaming down both their eyes as they smiled.

"Yes"

The nations hugged each other close and slipped on the engagement rings. They hugged each other tighter than before and everyone (including Paxy) had tears running down their faces like someone turned on a tap. Paxy quickly brofisted and looked at the nations... good thing she didn't wear make-up or it would be running like crazy!

"Y-you guys made me cry! Haiysbdcaidyb"

"J-ja, well Birdie made me cry"

"And Gil made me cry... I-I'm so happy you said yes"

"Birdie, you are the most awesome nation on earth... the awesome me would have married you the first year we started dating if that would make you feel awesomely happy"

Paxy started blubbering like a walrus and spasmed out on the couch in a combination of happiness and fangirling. The two had waited so long... and now they would get the happiness and non-loneliness they both deserved!


	27. Funny Cat

The nations and girl had decided to eat at a restaurant in celebration of the engagement. They chose an awesome little diner thing in town that had lasagna for Paxy, wurst (imported from Germany) for Prussia and pancakes for Canada. They devoured their food and the cake that the waitress brought out when Paxy may or may not have told her the two nations just got engaged. And it was a pretty fricken big cake.

When they walked back it was night time, and because the town and Paxy's house was in the middle of nowhere in Ontario, the stars were beautiful. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Canada leaning his head on Prussia's shoulder as they walked. They were holding hands and were also looking up.

"Hey, guys?"

"Ja?"

"Oui?"

"Can we camp out in the backyard?"

"Hm... Mattie?"

"I-I say oui... the stars are really pretty a-and we can have a fire and t-tell ghost stories!"

"YAY!"

The girl practically ran to the house once it was within sight. She grabbed marshmallows, graham crackers and a couple chocolate bars for smores. Once the nations got in the door they grabbed a tent, about five blankets and three sleeping bags. Grinning, they all walked outside and found a spot that was flat to set up camp. Once that was set up, Paxy gathered some wood and used bug spray and a match to light it. And yes, she brought her laptop with her. The animals were already asleep so they had to be sure to not make too much noise.

"You guys want to answer a question before we tell ghost stories?"

"Ja! We really need to awesomely catch up... eheh"

_Any of you guys can answer this. Canada, Prussia, Gilbird, Kumajirou, or heck, even Llama-mama_

_What is your opinion of... *dramatic pause* cupcakes?!_

_Random question from a random person._

All the aforementioned animals came up to the campfire to tell their answer. But first, nations and girl.

"The awesome me thinks that cupcakes are yummy and should be eaten by the awesome me that way they meet the most awesome death possible!"

"I-I think they're yummy too... a-and Gil makes really good cupcakes, s-so I guess I could say they're awesome"

"Cupcakes are instruments of evil. Thanks to 2p! England, I can no longer eat one without checking for poison first"

Kuma went next.

"Hm... well, whoever he is hasn't fed me one, so I really don't know. The ones that Mr Prussia makes look really good"

"Pyo! Pyo pyo!"

"Translation: They're awesome! Like me and Gilbert!"

Llama-mama made a series of strange noises and footprints, so Paxy honestly had no idea what he meant. She set down the laptop and looked to Canada to start the stories.


	28. ChocaholicBrunette14

...Paxy had to be held for a little while after the stories from the nations. But that was okay, she was just a little worried that someone would have the wolf belt or that there was going to be a click-click-slide sound anywhere... eheh. Thinking of what to do to make herself feel better, she decided it was time for smores! The most awesomest campfire food ever! She got three sticks (with close supervision from Prussia) and walked back to the fire, only checking over her shoulder twice! And maybe seeing something move, that Prussia also caught.

They ripped open the bag of marshmallows, graham crackers and opened one of the chocolate bars. They made their smores and ate them, kinda sorta going through three bags of marshmallows, three boxes of graham crackers and quite a few chocolate bars... heh. Paxy flopped to the ground and sighed happily. She heard the nations lay on either side of her, still being protective because something was in the forest and everyone knew it.

"Full, fraulein?"

"Ja... I havn't had that many smores ever"

Then, something moved a little closer. Immediately the nations were on their feet, with Prussia going to se what it was (with his sword that had popped out of nowhere) and Canada staying behind for protection. Carefully and quietly, the albino walked to where there was the silhouette of something and stopped once he got close. The thing ran back into the forest, and Prussia walked back. Not bothering to sheath his sword... which didn't seem good.

"Ah... let's answer some questions, ja?"

"O-okay..."

_OH MY GOD! I FREAKIN REMEMBER NOW! hey Paxy its BTTfangirl14 but now I'm chocoholicbrunette14 and my questions are Prussia you do realize that when birdie said he could speak Prussian and you said what you said so many of your fangirls will be after you now_

_Canada I remember you! Can I have a hug?_

"Oh hey! I was hoping more of the people from the first one would find this!"

"Kesese, ja I know. But they're all awesome by association, so it's fine"

"O-of course you can have a hug!"

Chocoholicbrunette14 popped out of nowhere and Canada hugged her. After she'd left, Paxy looked at Prussia with the silent demand for answers.

"There's kind of a family of bears back there... the cub got too close so I just awesomely shooed it back... and saw mutti bear"

"Oh... that's a relief! Okay, panic time is over"

"W-why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that between the two of you, you can take a bear down"

Prussia smirked and Canada just nodded. The redhead suddenly broke into the Campfire Song Song from Spongebob and everyone couldn't help but join in the utter awesomeness!


	29. ImHetalian

After that, everyone decided it was time to sleep. They set p the tent and the sleeping bags, using the blankets as a mattress of sorts. When Paxy woke up, she was in the house. It was pretty late in the afternoon, so she guessed the nations had carried all the stuff inside. She felt pretty bad about that, and went looking for Canada and Prussia. She didn't find them, but found a note saying they had gone out. Shrugging, she put on Waka Waka by Shakira and sang along to it, occasionally dancing. When the song was over she put it on infinite looper. Paxy lost track of how many times she listened to the song, but it had to be more than three hours! When she stopped listening and singing to it, she heard clapping from one of the corners of the room. Prussia and Canada were standing in the doorway, smirking, smiling and clapping. Paxy also smirked and took a bow.

"Y-you're pretty good, Paxy"

"Hah... merci beaucoup, Matthieu... aimez-vous?"

"Ja! We awesomely liked/ loved it, kesese!"

Paxy sat on the couch and looked down at the nations who had made themselves quite comfortable on the floor.

"So, you guys want to answer more questions?"

"Ja! Next contestant, bitte!"

_Okay! I have a question for both of you! okay. Prussia, How did France react when he found out you and Canada were dating?_

_And for Canada, other then Pancakes and Syrup what is your favorite Food? _

_BTW: Huge fan of PruCan!_

_ImHetalian_

"He was awesomely okay with it! Though he did threaten to lock me in a... 'special' room with him if I ever hurt Mattie"

"I-I guess... Gil's mashed potatoes"

"Hah, PruCan fans unite!"

With the questions answered, everyone decided to do karaoke, because they were all awesome and they could. Kese!

"Fraulein, did you steal my laugh?"

"...Maaaaaaaybe"


	30. Alantium

Everyone's voices were a little sore from the singing, so Prussia went into the freezer and got out the icecream. He finished his last time, so he and Canada would have to share. Paxy still had most of hers left. Everyone enjoyed their icecream. Prussia maybe a little too much, because Paxy was sure he spilled it on Matthew's collarbone just so he could lick it Matthew was getting a little more submissive with every stroke of the albino's tongue... the redhead figured they should get some questions done before Paxy had to pay a visit to StalkerCam in the basement... not to watch the nations, what are you saying?! Skipping the formalities, She just read the next questions to them.

_G'day Prussia and Canada,_

_This is Alantium, a micro-nation from Australia, but you can call me Alyssa. I must say you two (Prussia and Canada) make a lovely couple. _

_Oh! Gilbert... How's little Gilbird doing? and Canada... How's Kumajiro doing? _

_Alantium_

"ALANTIUM! It's awesome to see you asked the awesome us questions! So. Gilbird (awesomely) has been doing awesome! He's been spending a lot of awesome time with the other animals, so that's awesome!"

"K-Kuma's still getting used to the other animals, th-though he seems to like M-Mr Bushytail"

"Heck yes they make a lovely couple! They're my freaking OTP offorever and anything!"

"Fraulein... me and Birdie are an awesome couple!"

Paxy brofisted the elder nation and Canada smirked. He accidentally 'spilled' some of his icecream on the Prussian. Paxy rolled her eyes, packed up her stuff and went to the basement to spend the next few hours with StalkerCam...eating popcorn and watching the show.


	31. Washington DC

The footage was... ahem. R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+ rated... so no mention of it will be made. Unless a certain Prussian or Canadian with a crazy ammount of stamina says anything. Speaking of the nations, after they had cleaned up they snuggled on the couch. So Paxy deemed it safe to go back upstairs. She didn't take popcorn with her, she figured StalkerCam's and her blood wasn't a good topping for it. She was honestly afraid of touching anything in the living room, so she clapped twice and everything was definitely clean. She flopped on the floor in front of the couch, where a very happy looking couple was. A blanket covered them from the top of the hips down, so Paxy could look at them. Matthew snuggled more into Prussia's chest and smiled. He opened one eye and looked at the girl on the floor.

"Y-you flop a lot"

"It's... I don't know, fun?"

"Heh-"

"Make one comment about what's really 'fun' and you will be losing your little buddy, and I don't mean Gilbird"

"The awesome me won't comment... HARD as it may be, kesesese!"

Paxy snickered at the innuendo, showing just how mature she was. But Canada did it too, so it was fine! Gilbert pressed his cheek to the top of his fiancé's head and smiled softly. Matthew lifted his head and kissed the albino, caressing his cheek gently and moving up slightly to get a better angle. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his Canadian, kissing back with closed eyes and a slight smile.

Paxy smiled at the two and went onto her laptop, figuring she shouldn't watch too much of the moment... only enough to describe it. Once the nations were done, they saw the girl grimacing.

"Paxy, what's unawesomely wrong?"

"We're so.. so far behind!"

"Sh-should we do one now, then?"

"If you guys are up to it"

"We awesomely are, so read it"

The girl did as she was asked.

_A.k.a_

_Washington D.C. A.k.a Cassidy Jones_

_Danke for the songs Pax. I'm doing this on my Dsi so I'll look up the songs in a bit. (my computer doesn't work) Don't worry about Alfred Uncle Mattie, he's a butthead. Cool! Gilbird can do that stuff! So neat! Ok I have a question for both of you. What was Uncle France's reaction to you two dating? I'm curious cause one of his best friends is dating his son. How did you tell him?_

_Ok, so this next part is for Prussia only so Uncle Mattie can't read it K? _

_Mr. Prussia, I think you are awesome and you are really good for Uncle Mattie. His sef-esteem has really been boosted since you two have become close. But, if you ever hurt him, I will sic my timberwolf and golden eagle on you, kapish? Just so we're clear on that. I love him very much, and would do anything for him. And I think you would be an awesome Uncle. _

_Ok this for Uncle Mattie only now. Oh my frog! you're really gonna ask him?! YAAAYYY! Prussia's gonna be my Uncle! *happy dance!* Just so ya know, if he ever hurts you, I'm gonna sic Boone and Icarus on him for you, Ok? K. YAAAAY! Preuße is gonna be my Uncle! _

_*hyper happy dance!*_

_Miss Pax? I'm gonna review as Washington D.C. from now on if that's ok with you. Tell me if it's not and I stay TheAwesomeChair Ok? Danke._

"Kesese, I was kinda awesomely wasted..."

"Gil. You don't get wasted. That's for regular p-people. You enter th-this weird state of drunkeness that can either end up with you spilling something, o-or waking up with someone beside you and not even knowing their name. A-and yes, Gil has called me a few times when that happens..."

"Ja, Birdie's self-esteem has been awesomely booted up! He just needed the person with the most awesome ammount of awesome to help him, kesese! And ja... I believe I still have a scar from the last time you thought I hurt him..."

"O-oui, Prusse is your uncle... h-he's going to be an awesome uncle, oui?"

"You can definitely review as Washington! In fact, I think you're the first of America's kids to write to them"

"U-us"

"Da"

With the questions answered, the countries had more snuggle time while Paxy played Skyrim for a while.


	32. Dragongirl

Supper time was when the people answered the next questions. Both nations had made the food, so of course it was awesome. With a full mouth, Prussia asked an interesting question.

"Pmafy? waats yur naftionarity? Hiftorpicawwy"

"... Je n'comprende pas, Prusse"

"H-he said Paxy, w-what's your nationality, historically?"

"Oh, like what countries my ancestors were from?"

"Ja... heh, sorry about that. The question was so awesome it came out before my awesome food went down!"

"That's fine, I guess. Matthew translated it. I'm a European mut, but the nationalities I do know are Scottish, Irish, French, English and a little Native American... I probably have some German somewhere"

"...You do realise that's almost exactly like Birdie's?"

"Ja, I know... it's pretty cool"

"You mean awesome!"

"Sure... you guys want to answer another question? As long an Gilbert doesn't talk with his mouth full, because I can't understand him?"

"O-oui"

She read the next questions to them.

_Yo. I'm DragonGirl but you may call me Dragon. It is nice to meet you. I have two questions for Canada, two for Prussia, and one for Miss Pax. Canada, What was America like during his Flower child phase and do you have pictures and/or videos? Prussia, what is the scariest that Canada has ever been during any hockey season since you have known him? And how did you meet Gilbird? Hello miss Pax, I would like to take the opportunity to say I really like your story. Also, can you use your magical author powers to make Gilbert wear a dress? I'm not asking you to, just if you can. Anyway, thanks and see ya later._

"H-he was... interesting. And no, I don't have any proof of it... h-he burned all the evidence later"

"Ooh... that's a good one. I think the scariest would have to be at the 2010 winter olympics... he was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally into the game. And a normal Saturday at our house is kinda scary too. And the awesome Gilbird just randomly came up to me when I was an awesomely cute little kid and we've stayed together ever since"

"Yes, I definitely could. As long as I can imagine it, I can do pretty much anything. Though I don't think Gilbert has the legs for a dress... maybe a long one. And thank you!"

"The awesome me is not wearing a dress"

"You don't have to"

"Th-though he should, f-for the wedding"

"I like that idea..."

"THE AWESOME ME DOES NOT!"

Prussia flung a spoonful of his food at the girl. She smirked and flung a bigger spoonful of food back. Then a foodfight broke out between the two. Canada quickly grabbed the laptop and fled to the living room, where he wrote the rest of the chapter (which wasn't much...) and posted it.


	33. NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL 4

...Sometimes Canada knew Paxy had to have at least a little Prussian in her. She absolutely refused to back down during the foodfight. It lasted a pretty long time, and didn't show any signs of stopping when Canada got bored. He decided to answer a question or two on his own. He knew Prusse well enough to answer for him, so he read the next questions.

_thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu! rouge should be there right. about. NOW. again thank you canada and prussia of awesomeness. i'll be back to get her in a week._

_oh yeah i have a question for both of you, what is the most funny thing you have done when you were drunk._

"H-hm... the funniest thing I've done when drunk. W-well, I sat on Russia and pretended to be him a-and I gave Latvia a lollipop instead of a beating... that was pretty funny. What was funnier was th-that everyone actually believed me... haha! And Gil... oh Gil. He's... lets see. He tried to fait amour with a refridgerator, tried t-to take in a garbage can sayingi-it was a dog, attempted to have a foursome with himself, jumped in a pool naked i-in winter, only to discover it had frozen over. Th-the list goes on and on... And you're very welco- oh, sh-she's so cute!"

Canada picked up the bunny and cradled it in his arms. He made sure to pet it lightly to avoid getting it angry... he didn't want his soul eaten! Once he set her down, he asked Mr Kumafalapa to watch her. The arctic nation heard... silence in the kitchen. Cautiously he walked in, to find Gil and Paxy passed out on the floor. Paxy was using Prusse's chest as a pillow, and her limbs were all over the place. Gil wasn't much better. Canada sighed and smiled. He grabbed Kumadingsingsong and got him to clean up all the food on the nation, girl and floor and walls. He sat in a chair and looked at fanart of himself and Prusse... n-not because he was conceited! He just wanted to see how people drew them together... th-that's fine, right? Maple...


	34. GothicKitty1313 4

The nation and girl were still passed out on the floor. And Canada had been all over , seeing how many weird pairings the fans had come up with. There was quite a few. For instance, himself and Belarus. Or, Russia and Sealand... that... Canada can't even write about that. Anyways, he had done that and was now bored. He had managed to move the girl off of Prussia, moved Prussia to the couch and set the girl on top of him. The reactions when they woke up would probably be funny, but the blond nation guessed that wouldn't happen for a while. So, he decided to answer another question.

_Haha yay! I don't think I'll be able to top that! But I have another question that I hope helps with a certain event ;) so, which one of you is going to wear the dress, I hope it's Gilbert_

"Hah... Gil doesn't have the legs f-for it... they're too muscley. But, I would be okay with wearing a dress... L-Lovino is going to help me with that. I emailed h-him yesterday, and amid... other words, h-he said he'd help me look for a dress. Though, I-If possible I kind of want to wear a tux... but whatever Gil wants for m-me"

"That's kind of silly, Birdie. You are the blushing bride, after all"

Canada's head whipped to the se-... awesome nation on the couch. A blush immediately spread across his face. Matthew stretched out on the other couch, getting comfortable and still able to see his amour.

"H-how is it silly?"

"Because it's your wedding day too... if you want to wear a tux, then that's awesome with the awesome me. You're going to look beautiful in whatever you want to wear. And why is Paxy on the awesome me and how did we get to the living room?"

"I-I lifted you guys here... y-you passed out on the floor. And Paxy's reaction is probably going to be funny"

"Ah... that fraulein is definitely Canadian"

"W-well, oui... she does live in m-my country after all"

"Ja, but she also has a little hidden strength... a lot like a nation she's a lot like"

Gil winked as he said this and shifted Paxy carefully. Carefully as in so careful you would think he was shifting a newborn baby.

"Her awesome elbow was digging in my ribs. And I have a question"

"O-okay"

"Why do you awesomely not care what me and Francey pants and Tony do when we go out drinking?"

"W-well, it's mostly because you're drunk or at least tipsy, s-so really you have no control over your actions... a-and all three of you get really... excited when you're drunk. But the other part is because... I-I know you wouldn't leave me for anyone else. The way we act around e-each other... I'm p-pretty sure this is true love"

Gil smiled and blushed. Matthew could see he wanted to go hug his amour, but Paxy kind of prevented that.

"I would cuddle you right now, but... heh, we have a 15 year old problem on my chest"

"Hah... i-if you're still tired go to sleep, I've got the vastness of th-the internet to keep me company"

Prussia blew a kiss to Canada and closed his beautiful ruby eyes. Canada uploaded the chapter and went to YouTube, figuring he would watch pewdiepie for a little.


	35. ChocaholicBrunette14 2

"WHAT THE MAPLE HOCKEYSTICKS AND DANCING ELEPHANTS ON PASTA AM I DOING ON PRUSSIA?!"

Laughter was all Paxy got when she woke up from an exhaustion-induced nap. What could she say, she was not one to back down when there was a challenge! She looked at Canada, who was looking at Gilbert with a small smirk.

"Matthew, I blame you"

"Hah, a-and your blaming was right... b-but in my defence, I couldn't let you sleep on the floor, could I?"

"Yes, yes you could have. Wha- no! Stop using the puppy eyes on me! AAAgh, go awa- they're so purple- NO! I WILL NOT SUCCUMB!"

"The awesome me has been saying that for twenty years, kesese! Resistance is futile!"

Paxy tightly shut her eyes. There was no way she'd go down without a fight!

"Birdie, I think this is a new record"

"N-no, you resisted for... a full hour. My eyes h-hurt after that..."

"Sorry Birdie! So, should we have that threeso-"

"HELL NO!"

Paxy flew off of the Prussian so fast Canada didn't see her until she was on the other couch. Prussia rolled his eys at the girl.

"I was only kidding, fraulein. You're still a minor"

"Thank maple for that... Oh, and question tiiiiime!"

Canada climbed on top of Prussia and snuggled into the albino's neck. He gave a thumbs up, telling Paxy she could read the next questions now.

_Hi I have questions! I reviewed as BTTfangirl14 on the other story and changed my name. _

_Prussia: only for his and paxy's ears OMG! Your gonna propose! That's so awesome! And just in a few chapters too so happy for you guys when you pop the question Gil! _

_Canada: have you ever gone hockey modebon America or anyonelse besides Gil?_

"Hallo! Danke for being happy for us-"

"All the PruCan fangirls in the world were happy"

"U-um... I went hockey mode on Russia, A-america several times, France o-once... I think that's it"

"What did you go into hockey mode on France for?"

"H-he said he was going to kidnap Gil... a-and with Papa I didn't know if Gil would still be able to walk... s-so, heh... I kind of threatened to shove a splintered hockey stick up his butt and-"

"Easy on the details, Birdie... we don't want Paxy dyeing from hearing about that"

"T-true... so, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Oooh, Birdie we should play awesome video games!"

So, Paxy watched the two take turns playing scary games while she hid behind whoever wasn't playing and only peeked over their shoulder. At all the worst moments possible. Fail...


	36. Dark Glass

When Paxy went to the bathroom, Gilbert sir king mister doctor awesome stole the laptop and looked at the next set of questions. And decided that while Canada was busy fleeing from the crazy chick in the game, he could answer the questions.

_The non-country but still awesome entity of Prussia and this strange figment that people refer to as "Canada"_

_This is Dark Glass. You may not of heard of me and for good reason; I've never talked to either of you before. _

_Anyways, I'm here to ask a personal question, and to petition for advice for another member of the international community (who will remain nameless). _

_Personal Question: Mr. Prussia- Why'd you beat up Lithuania so much? I mean, couldn't you have just let the Pagans be considering you, you know, already have the rest of bloody Europe. _

_Advice Question: My cohort wishes to know what the most awesome way to get a nation that is ordinarily fearful of them to react with a counter-attack and making-oneness instead. How do you propose s/he go about doing this, preferably in a way that results in a permanent lose of said nation's fearful response?_

_Also, who is this strange entity you can Canada? _

"I beat him up because it was fun. And the strange entity I call Canada is my fucking fiancé. He is a nation. NATION! And why you're working for Russia I have no idea, but tell the fatass that if I catch him sitting on MY BIRDIE again, I will kick his ass in and choke him with snow"

"G-Gil... calm down, oui?"

"UUGH! You know I hate it when people go and forget who you are! You are an awesomely beautiful country, and everyone should be falling at your feet asking to date you"

"I-I'm really that... good looking?"

"Ja, of course you are! And everything about you is adorable... except for the things that are sexy. Then, those things are awesomely sexy and should be kept in the bedroom... or couch... or kitchen table... or backyard... we've done it in a loooot of places, kesesesesese! And just annoy the crap out of the person till they snap. That's what I used to do with West all the time, kesese!"

In his awesomeness, Gilbert managed to post the chapter before Paxy got down the stairs. How awesome was that!?


	37. Qualeshia Marshall

After Paxy had come down from the bathroom, she read the chapter that the Prussian had posted and growled pretty loudly. She too hated it when people forgot Canada, her country, the country who was a peacekeeper and was a very awesome country even without Prussia! She would not appologise for the above rant, because she was kinda pissed. She read the next review and groaned.

"Was, fraulein? Is it from Russia?"

"Mattie, do you have a thumbtack or something?"

"N-non, pourquoi?"

"We're gonna need to deflate Prussia's head after this one..."

"Kesese let the awesome me see!"

_*adds to favorites right now* There it is done. Writer, this is wonderful, I love my Prussia with all my fan-girl heart. Even better because you have Canada, who I want to ask some sweet questions. _

_Dear His Prussian Awesomeness, _

_What is your favorite genre in movies/music/video games(actor/musician/gaming console and games)? _

_My final words to you...Stay Prussian Sexy, my friend. _

_Dear Maple Sweetheart, _

_If you had to choose which one taste better, which would it be, waffles or french toast(yes I know you love pancakes because I love them too)? _

_My final words to you...Who the heck is America?_

_Good bye Prussia and Canada *waves goodbye* _

_To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care._

"Hm, his Prussian Awesomeness? Fraulein, you just raised yourself to... almost awesome. But that's as awesome as you can get. My favourite genre in movies is Horror and my favourite actor is Eddie Murphy, the awesome me loves Metal in all it's forms (including screamo) and my favourite band is... I'm gonna have to go with Iron Maiden for right now. I awesomely love Ju-On and Condemned, the awesome me doesn't have an awesome preferance for gaming console. And the awesome me will stay Prussian sexy, fraulein"

Prussia gave a wink to all his fangirls, accompanied by a charming smile... Paxy nearly fainted.

"M-maple sweetheart? M-maple..."

"Birdie, you're blushing"

"Well no shit, sherlock! His face is so red it looks like he was just in the tomato-throwing thing in Spain! Oh, and I shall take care! As long as Prussia doesn't make me faint..."

"U-um... I would have to say French Toast, b-because it's really yummy... a-and I don't know who America is..."

Canada was smiling so brightly the redhead almost had to put on sunglasses! He attacked Prussia with a hug, knocking the albino over. They rolled around for a little, smiling and chuckling. Paxy, in her curiosity, picked up the controller to see what game they were playing. It turned out to be Left For Dead 2. She had seen her friends play the game before, so she unpaused it. Then quickly threw the remote.

"MOTHERFUCKING SPITTER GET YOUR UGLY FUCKING BARFING THROAT OUT OF MY FACE! NYAAAARG!"

Canada caught the controller with one hand and shot the bitch, killing her pretty quickly. The nations sat up and Canada continued playing, while Paxy hid behind Gilbert whenever there was a Spitter. She fucking hated them. And wanted them all dead. Well, technically, they we-

"Fraulein, I think they get it"

"Right... eheh. Anyways, it's almost thanksgiving, here in the awesome nation of Canada!"

"Ja, tomorrow is the day... me and Mattie are gonna cook, ja?"

"Oui! Because I can't cook! It's the British side, I tell you!"

Prussia smirked and the two watched as Canada made it out of the swamp.


	38. Fem China 2

Because Canada and Prussia felt bad that they were scaring poor Paxy with their horror video games, they decided to play Mario Kart on Wii with her. She turned out to be pretty good at it, much to her joy! When Prussia had to 'leak awesomeness out his joystick' (his words, not Paxy's) the two Canadians figured they could get another question done. They opened the laptop and read the next review.

_canada tell your brother he is a mother fucking asshole aru and he better pay me back aru_

_prussia hi_

_goes to a corner to cry her heart out_

"O-oh no... I'm so sorry you're upset! I will tell him that next time he asks a question o-or yells at me for dating Gil or someth-thing. I'm coming over there to hug you and eat icecream with you!"

Canada yelled that up to the Prussian in the bathroom, who yelled down it was okay for him to do that. The blond quickly left to go make fem!China feel better, leaving Paxy and Prussia. and of course all the animals, who were probably hungry. They went out together to feed the animals, being weary of the forest. They didn't know if Mama bear was still in there, but they didn't want to find out.


	39. KingdomkuroGeass 3

After all the animals had their food and were happy, the two went back inside and sat down on the couch.

"So... what do you want to do now that Mattie's gone?"

"...Spongebob Squarepants marathon?"

"Oooh then can we awesomely watch Adventure Time? Then..."

"The old and derpy version of the Batman show?"

"Then... we can play Happy Wheels!"

The Prussian and the Paxton hi-fived at the utter awesomeness the rest of the night would be.

"Hm... first should we answer a question?"

"Birdie's not here though..."

"Oui, and? I'm a lot like him! Besides, you know him well enough to answer for him, da?"

"Ja... fine"

The awesome two read the next questions.

_First of all, Congrats on the engagement guys :D _

_Which leads to my questions, _

_Matthew, How do you think your family will react?_

_Gilbert, how bout your family? _

_Oh and Paxy, (cant forget you!) you and i should have a fun dip party while their away on their honeymoon :D_

"Kesese, danke! And... Francis will be awesomely crying out of happiness, Al-fuck will be screaming and throwing a fit like little fraulein, England's just gonna be like 'Okay...whatever. I'm going to try and choke some poor nation with my food'"

Gilbert was really entertaining when he said the last part He crossed his eyes and did Poland-like hand motions, along with a Polish-British accent... the redhead almost fell on the floor laughing. Then, decided to assist in making fun of poor England.

"O-Oh, sod off. My cooking is magically delicious!"

This time even Prussia broke down laughing. The two kind of fell to the floor in a heap of laughter and tangled limbs, with Mr Bushytail and Gilbird looking at them like they were crazy. Then, the nation and human somehow managed to untangle themselves so Prussia could continue.

"West... eh, he's probably gonna be like-"

"Don't do a Sweden impression, it's gonna kill me"

"H've you s'n m'Feli"

Again with the eye-crossing! And the falling down. Paxy somehow ended up with one leg on the couch and the rest of her in a weird position on the floor. Which made Prussia laugh even more. He pulled Paxy's leg off the couch and helped her get into a semi-normal position and looked at her with an amused smirk.

"Found that funny, did you?"

"C-can't breathe!" Cue the seal like breaths. "Okay, there we go... ja, that was hilarious! And heck yes, fun dip party! Just... make sure you can handle insane people..."

"Should we start our night of awesomeness now?"

"JA! Ich liebe Spongebob!"

Prussia rolled his eyes and got up. He put in the DVD and Paxy clapped, making two beanbag chairs. She stood on the couch and took a flying leap onto hers, landing with a 'POOMPF!' Gilbert followed suit and smirked.

"Hah, I guess Mattie's the 'adult', huh?"

"Oui, and the adult is gone... TO THE ICECREAM!"

"JA!"

They ran to the freezer, where the icecream was stored. They found a giant tub and grabbed two ladles. Yes, they were going to eat icecream with ladles. What could they say, when Canada was gone the kids came out to play!


	40. Riverclan23

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! HIS NAUTICAL NONESENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! THEN FLOP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUEAREPANTS!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS"

"SPONGEBOOOOB SQUAREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!"

"KESESESESE!"

The nation and the girl were screaming the Spongebob theme song. Their poor pets had to cover their ears, and eventually left the room. Paxy watched the last episode of Spongebob with glee, while Prussia was answering a call he'd received when they were in the middle of screaming. It was obviously from Canada, who would have to stay over there all night... his car had broken down apparently. Prussia frowned, but smirked when Paxy shot a ladle-full of icecream at his head.

"Ja, we're going to be fine Birdie! It's like when I was an awesome little kid!... Nein, not with the conquering! It's just gonna be a lot of fun, we planned an awesome night!... We just finished watching Spongebob, we've gone through half of a six pound tub of icecream and we're gonna watch Adventure Time next!... Ich liebe dich auch vogel, have a good night, ja? See ya in the morning!"

Prussia got off the phone just in time for the last episode to be finished. He put in the next cartoon and jumped on the beanbag, shooting a ladle-full of icecream back at the girl. She smirked and watched the show with the Prussian.

"Oi, Pax? We should probably get more questions done"

"Oui"

She set the laptop in front of them and they read the next questions.

_Mr. Bushytail? He sounds so adorable :) Love how "Paxy" had to convince Roma to cuss out Spain, as if he would need convincing to do that XD I do have the urge to ask a question and pretend to be an inanimate object now._

_Slender is freakin scary as SCHEIßE even if the original game has bad graphics I think that makes it even worse D: *memories* :'(_

_Prussia's awesomeness can accomplish anything :D and of course Canada is scary in hockey mode_

_All of those songs fit Canada so much. Why have I not heard of these bands, well except for Owl City but they don't count because they are everywhere._

_Awesome times *raises eyebrows* maybe it is the fact that I have French heritage but my mind went a very bad direction with that._

"Why did she put quotations around your awesome name?"

"Because she knows me better by my other account, Kharissa"

"Oooh... forgot, kesese!"

"Anyways, as soon as I said he could come over and cuss Spain out he was here in... five minutes. He ran like a hunted Italian"

"Ja, the awesome me is sort of freaked by Slender... Slender Hospice isn't so bad though. And of course my awesomeness can accomplish anything! You've got French heritage too?... France is all over the place, kesesese!"

"...We should get whipped cream"

"Ja... and... fun dip?"

The Prussian knew what would happen, but apparently he didn't care. They were reeeeeeallly letting go tonight!

"Alright... six each"

"Ja!"

Paxy went to a secret compartment in the cupboard that contained a lot of the stuff and threw six to her companion. They were going to be soo sugar high!


	41. Riverclan23 two

When Canada came home, he was presented with an interesting sight. Ladles were lying on the ground with melted icecream in them. A... monster tub of icecream was lying on it's side, completely emptied of it's contents. About twelve fun dip packages (all empty) were lying on the ground and on the couches. In the middle of this Gil and Paxy were sleeping on the floor. Prusse was lying on two beanbag chairs that Matthew were sure hadn't been there when he left. Paxy was lying on top of Prussia and looked pretty comfy. Canada didn't want to ask, but he knew he'd have to. He grabbed the laptop to check if the two had done any chapters, and much to his joy they had. Paxy stretched and slid off of Prussia, who woke up from the lack of weight on his chest.

"Hey Matthew, what's up?"

"Um... what happened?"

"We had a totally awesome night! We ate awesome icecream with ladles, ate fun dip and icecream, then... I can't remember what happened, but I'm sure it was awesome!"

"I can't remember either... but I'm not sore anywhere so obviously nothing happened"

"I'm not awesomely sore either... oh. And TACKLE HUG!"

The Prussian tackled his lover up and to the couch, where they kissed so much that Paxy's head was spinning just from watching! The albino flipped himself and the blond so that the oldest was lying on his back, with Matthew on top. Paxy got back the laptop and continued to type.

"I missed you, liebe"

"I-I missed you too... i-it's hard spending a night apart"

"Would you guys like to answer questions before awesome cuddle time?"

"Ja... but actually, the awesome me is think in of a different kind of awesome time... kesese!"

Paxy paled a little and read them the questions while clapping and cleaning everything up.

_This is for Kumajiro. Why can you never remember who Canada is? Canada can answer what he thinks of this if he wants to._

_Don't worry Paxy I've choked on both salt and just plain old air before. It was not pleasant -_-;_

_This question is for all three of you. What is your favorite Disney/Dreamworks movie._

_I believe it is time to plan a wedding :D So first off what is the color scheme second where will it be and third can I get an invite please *puppy eyes*_

Kuma came walking in and licked his paw as he answered.

"Well, I know who he is, I just can't remember his name... he can' remember mine either, so he's to blame"

"Wha- me!?"

"Mhm... I told you to be more Canadian, not tattoo a maple leaf on your forehead"

"I-it was the best solution I could think of, sh-shut up..."

"Mattie's getting a little pissed there, Kuma"

"Oh..."

With that Kuma walked out to go see the other pets. Paxy stood up and did a happy dance.

"Yay! I'm not the only one!"

"W-when did you choke on salt?"

"That day we were at Wendy's... thanks for helping _guys_"

"O-oh... je suis désole"

"It's fine..."

Both Paxy and Prussia took a deep breath and answered the question at the same time.

"SHREK!"

"Unawesomely stubborn jackass"

"Smelly ogre"

"...What's the next line?"

"I have no idea... anyways, what's the colour scheme going to be?"

Gilbert looked back at Matthew and played with his lover's hair as he spoke.

"Well... the awesome me wants black and purple to represent my flag and Birdie's eyes, and so that Birdie stands out when he walks down the aisle in his white tux"

"Y-you imagined me in a tux?"

"Ja... you said you wanted to wear one, right?"

"Hah... I g-guess I did... white tux it is then... to match your black one"

"The awesome location is...-"

"HERE! HAVE IT HERE!"

"O-okay... that's easy enough. And of course, it's basically a free-for-all f-for regular people, nations w-will have to have an invitation"

"That's a pretty awesome idea... but right now, I know a more awesome one, kesese!"

Paxy caught the smirk that Canada gave Prussia. Gilbert picked Matthew up and started going upstairs, while Paxy decided to make noodles for herself. She needed something else to eat besides sugar. Then she would go downstairs and see StalkerCam.


	42. Person 3

The nations came back down quite a while later. They had spent a total of six hours up there. Paxy could see it hurt them both to walk, so she clapped and a bed appeared in the centre of the living room. Prussia and Canada sort of collapsed on it and found it was a waterbed.

"Danke, fraulein... you want us to answer more questions before we pass out?"

"...Canada's already out cold"

"Oh... the awesome me would like to answer questions then"

"You know, you and I have spent a lot of time together lately..."

"Ja... I think tomorrow I'm gonna go out with Francey pants and Tonio"

"Sounds fine with me... it'll be nice to wind down a little"

"That was one hell of a night"

"Oui... okay, I think you're gonna remember this person!"

_Oh...my...gosh! I must be really oblivious because I didn't realize that you had written the other (now deleted) Ask PruCan! In honor of my sudden remembrance, I give you all an... EMU! (XD)_

_On to questions:_

_Canada, what have you have scared your brother before (hockey mode NOT included)?_

_Prussia, do you believe in ghost?_

_Everyone, which suits you better, orange or yellow?_

"Hah, I figured you had to remember sometime! And I shall name my emu... Panbird"

"Mein awesome emu shall be named... hm. RINGBIRD! He's gonna carry the rings for us, kesese! So, since mein awesome liebe is sort of passed out, I will awesomely answer for him. Hell yes he has, on Halloween last year in fact... I though there was a little girl screaming, but noope.. it was Al-fat. And ja, the awesome me does believe in ghosts. There's quite a few haunted castles in mein bruder's country. Yellow suits Birdie better because it compliments his eyes. Yellow is better for the awesome me because... it is"

"Great answer there, Gilbert. I like orange better because it's the colour of autumn and it makes the trees look like they're on fire"

"...Interesting metaphor"

Prussia snuggled against Canada's sleeping frame and quickly fell asleep. The girl settled on a couch and also fell asleep, still feeling the after-effects of icecream, fun dip and a crazy Prussian.


	43. CeilPhantomhivefan4eva

When they woke up it was already tomorrow. Technically today. Neh. Anyways, Prussia had already left to go see his bad friends. Canada was also already up and moving, which was good. Paxy went upstairs and changed into a tank top and pj pants. She wasn't going anywhere that day, so what was the point in getting dressed? Apparently Canada had the same mentality, because he was only wearing pj pants. The Canadians sat down on the couch and looked at each other.

"So, what do you w-wanna do?"

"Eat... I'm hungry"

Matthew smiled and got up. He walked to the kitchen and made his pancakes, putting them on two plates and bringing out two of the bottles of maple syrup. He handed one to Paxy and she drowned her food in the sticky yet sweet substance. Those pancakes were quickly inhaled by both the people in the house.

"Mattie, you didn't name your new emu!"

"I-I got another one? Um... boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"O-okay... hm. I-it's name is gooing to be... Cakebird"

Paxy smiled. She liked the name... mostly because it had the word 'cake' in it. She took the dishes out and washed them, then clapped and all the animals were fed... she didn't feel like walking out there and feeding them all by hand. But now she couldn't do her clappy magic for a while. It needed to recharge. She walked back to the living room and smiled. Matthew had layed down on the couch and was watching a documentary on the Great Barrier Reef. Paxy actually didn't mind; she loved watching this kind of stuff! At the commercial she asked Canada if he wanted to do more questions. The blond nodded and Paxy read him the next set of questions from the other couch.

_Hey Prussia, Canada! First off, both you two are in my top 5 fav people, and Canada, HOW CAN ANYBODY FORGET YOU?! D: anyway... Prussia: Would you rather kill doitsu, or Mattie? Sorry for the hard question, but I couldn't help it! I'm in a seriously bad mood... Canada: if you where kidnaped by a country, would you rather it be France, or Russia? But it'll be ok cuz the Lord of Awesome Kingly Mastery of Awesomeness, Prussia, would save you XD also, I need advise... I know my pin name is CeilPhantomhivefan4eva, but I'm really Luxembourg, and I need advise for asking England out... He doesn't even know I exist... And can I visit sometime? I'll bring my white tiger, Ashlynn over to play! (Ps, she's a vegetarian) oh! And tell America and Doitsu I said hi!_

"I-I am sort of... I don't know, plain? There's plenty o-of more interesting things about the other nations..."

"Matthew. How many times has Prussia given you the talk about how awesome you are and that no one should forget you?"

"I-I'd need a calculator to figure that out..."

"Exactly. So I don't need to say it, do I?"

"I-I guess not... Okay, I am not 'p-plain', there is lot's of s-stuff about my country-"

"And you"

"...Oui, that i-is awesome... so I still don't know why people forget me... I'll text Gil the question"

Matthew did as he said he was going to and texted back and forth for ten minutes before finally getting an answer.

"H-he'd rather kill Germany because he can't l-live without me... and he'd take over Germany's c-country and be a country h-himself again. I would rather be kidnapped by Papa"

"WHY!?"

"Because I know what w-would happen to me, therefore I w-wouldn't be shocked. And I know that house i-inside and out, I could find a way to escape. Plus, it w-would be a lot easyer for Gil to rescue me. Advise... hm. Hang o-out with Prussia around England, or maybe talk to one of his cities, like London... she could probably get England to notice you. And I shall say hi next time he writes in"

"Of course you can visit sometime! And yes, bring tiger with you!"

With the questions answered, Canada got up and returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a bag of milk. The Canadians put a little milk in their delicious and awesome drinks and sipped. They felt the warmth go down their throats and smiled. They would answer questions again a little later. Right now, however, was nap time. Paxy flopped down on the couch. After he explained that he couldn't sleep without something in his arms, the redhead allowed her nation to sleep behind her. She felt his arm around her waist and prayed that his french side wouldn't kick in.


	44. New Prussia and Ottawa

When Canada woke up, Paxy was still passed out. He unwrapped his arm from around the sleeping girl and grabbed the laptop. He checked the reviews and saw that they were... so very far behind... oh dear. Matthew heard his citizen roll over in her sleep and mumble something about icecream. Huh... she was probably dreaming about the events that happened when Canada had decided to leave Paxy and Gil alone... which was probably not a good idea.

But, he'd learned from his mistakes and if the arctic nation ever had to leave them home alone again, he would make sure they were under strict video surveillance. And that he wasn't too far away, so he could at least stop them before they did anything too weird... like think it was Canada's birthday and light off fireworks... even though it was the middle of October. Oh well. Canada decided to answer another question while the owner of the laptop was still resting.

_Bonjour! My name is Megane, and this-_

_Bellatrix: The AWESOME Bellatrix! _

_Yes, yes, whatever she says._

_Bellatrix: C'mon, Meg, you know that I'm your awesome older twin sister!_

_Fine, you are my awesome twin sister._

_Bellatrix: Yes! I AM AWESOME!_

_Okay, shut up._

_So...here my questions._

_So...how will you react if I said I'm the personification of Ottawa, and Bellatrix is the personification of New Prussia? And that we are your future kids?_

_Also, can you expect us to be walking to your house right now, while Bellatrix is driving the car like a crazy maniac?_

_Bellatrix: That is because I drive the awesome way! Let me ask questions!_

_Fine..._

_Bellatrix's Questions_

_To my awesome dad (which is Prussia)-_

_So...now that you found out, can we have a drinking contest? With beer? Or maple syrup?_

_(Bellatrix: My unawesome little sister makes me put maple syrup, why? She thinks I can't drink. C'mon! D.C and London always go to the bar! Megane: That is because they are idiots. Idiot twin sisters.)_

_So, Auf Wiederhoren and Au Revoir from Megane Williams (Ottawa) and Bellatrix Beilschmidt (New Prussia)_

Canada's face lit up as his kids walked in the door. He hugged them both and typed his responce on the laptop for people to read.

"I-I would be very happy to see you guys! A-and Bellatrix, where did you get the dri- y-you didn't spend any time around Americ-ca, did you? His driving's terrible... anyways, Gil's not here s-so I'll answer for him. He'd say... ja to the maple syrup, b-but you're still a minor so he wouldn't let you have a drinking contest j-just yet... he'd let you have a beer though!"

The kids stayed for a while, so long that Gil came back to see them just before they left. Paxy had somehow remained sleeping the entire time...

"Birdie, should we wake her up? Is she still awesomely breathing!?"

"Oui, she i-is... and it's 12 at night, s-so we should probably just let her sleep until morning... we'll just sleep on the bed"

...Randomly Paxy's hands smacked each other and the bed in the living room was suddenly gone. The nations decided to just sleep on the couch, so they stripped down to their boxers and Matthew layed on his lover, snuggling into the heat of Gil's body.


	45. New Prussia

Paxy woke up to find that it was next morning... HOW THE KUMA HAD SHE SLEPT FOR THAT LONG!? FOR ALL SHE KNEW MATTIE AND GILBERT COULD HAVE HAD THEIR ACTIVITIES ON THE COUCH AND SHE SLEPT THROUGH IT! SHE-

"FRAULEIN! Stop freaking out, nothing... you would consider unawesome happened. We just awesomely fell asleep on this awesome couch"

Paxy visibly relaxed as she sighed in relief. Canada was still asleep, but Paxy figured it wouldn't be long until he woke up. She was right, of course. It only took him five minutes to stretch and snuggle closer to his fiancé. The awesome pair on the couch snuggled while Paxy went to go get frosted flakes. She came in with a huge bowl full of the cereal and sat down on the couch, munching while the countries whispered things to each other in... lets see here.

French, German, Spanish, Italian, Russia, Romanian, and some form of Native American. And yes, they didn't talk to each other in English once in the... ten minutes they were doing that for. Paxy took her bowl to the kitchen and washed it, walking in just as Prussia kissed Canada... and it felt like they totally forgot the redhead was there. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe. They were right for each other. Period. When they finally broke apart, there was nothing but love in either of their eyes.

"Je t'aime, amour"

"Ich liebe dich auch, liebeling... forever"

"And e-ever"

Paxy had to bite her fist to keep from fangirling at the utter sweetness of this moment. Canada nuzzled Prussia's neck and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. The redhead quickly walked to the backyard and ran to hug Maria and all her pets. She climbed on the unicorn's back and they rode around for a little, until the nations came looking for the girl. Prussia looked very impressed with the girl's riding skill. She whispered the command to her unicorn and the two took off into the sky. Gleeful laughter was all that was heard, along with 'FICK JA PAX! FLYYYYY!' and 'Gil... c-calm down'. When the two finally came down from the sky, the landing was a little rough, but not horrible. Paxy jumped off Maria's back and absolutely beamed at the nations. She got a hug from Prussia, who was wiping tears of pride from his eyes. Yes, his pride was leaking out his eyes.

"Fraulein, the awesome me is so proud!"

"O-oui, your flying was really good! You to, Maria"

The unicorn bowed and layed down in the grass.

"Should we awesomely answer a question out here?"

In responce Paxy read them the next questions. Canada had brought the laptop, okay!?

_Guten tag vati and other vati i guess this is your totally awesome daughter eh New Prussia anyway i want to come live with you can i and my human name is Kennedy Beilschmidt-Williams. also how did you two meet well i'll be waiting eh_

_the awesome nation of new Prussia_

All three looked at each other.

"We already had-"

"Paxy, shush! This is awesome! Obviously New Prussia is split into East and West New Prussia, which would explain why there is two of them! Anyways, sure kiddo! Your awesome vatti and papa and... aunt would love to have you live with us!"

"K-Kennedy, we c-can't wait to have you living with us!"

"I"M AN AUNT!"

"M-me and Gil met... w-well, the first time we officially met was after he came to my d-door after his brother kicked him, out, b-but at world meetings w-we'd talked for a little"

Paxy clapped and two horses came thundering into the backyard. She jumped on Maria while the nations chose their steeds and the three took off to nowhere, leaving the laptop on the patio in the backyard. Closed, of course. What? It seemed unfair that Paxy was the only one with an awesome 'horse'!


	46. Riverclan23 three

After hours of awesome riding through the empty vastness of Ontario, the three finally decided it was time to go home. Paxy and Maria took the lead, with Prussia and his black stallion on the left and Canada with his chestnut mare on the right. They thundered across the kilometres back home. Knowing the adrenaline was running high in Gilbert's veins, Paxy slowed down to let him take the lead. He swept past her, a huge smirk on his face. They tore up several thousand metres of dirt on their way back to the house. Paxy looked over at Canada, who really appeared to be enjoying himself. He smirked and raced past Paxy, catching up with Prussia. With a cry of 'GO MARIA!' there was suddenly a huge shadow over and in front of the nations. The looked up and saw the redhead laughing again as the unicorn beat her gigantic wings. It was truly a race to get back home first. Sometimes the nations were in the lead, sometimes Paxy was in the lead. But they were all having a ton of fun.

The girl disappeared in the clouds for a couple seconds, forcing the nations to look up to try and find her. But an exhilarated cry from in front of them alerted then that Maria had landed and was now running in front of them. She threw a smirk back at the shocked and pleased countries and won the race home. The two slowed their steeds to a walk and stopped them in front of Paxy. Her short red hair was blown back a little and her greenish brown eyes were absolutely glowing.

"Fraulein, that was some damned good riding!"

"G-good job, Paxy!"

The girl jumped off of Maria and plopped in the grass. She leaned back and flopped on her back, her arms spread wide and her chest rising and falling pretty quickly. Gilbert and Matthew sat on either side of her and smiled at her.

"You are the only fraulein in the world who would go riding in pajamas"

"Hah, probably. Canada, could you type up what just happened? I'm going to take a shower... answer a question if you want"

Paxy didn't stand up. Instead she crawled to the back door, got Paxbird to open it for her and probably crawled up the stairs. Gilbert looked at his amour with a softness only reserved for when they were alone. He gently layed the blond in the grass and kissed him sweetly. When they finally pulled away, they looked to see that the horses were laying in the grass and appeared to be snuggling.

"Hah, looks like even our awesome horses are in liebe"

Canada pulled Prussia down for one more kiss before they sat up and grabbed the laptop. the next things weren't really questions, but whatever.

_Ha you stole Prussia's laugh good job XD_

_Not spying on the nations huh? It's ok I'd probably be down there too XD_

"E-eh... we knew she was watching, b-but I really don't care... must be the french in me, hah"

"She didn't do it as awesomely as the awesome me does it, but I suppose she's awesomely forgiven"

The nations and horses snuggled in the grass while Paxy was in the shower. It was sunset, casting a beautiful orange glow over everything. It had been a pretty awesome day, in the words of Gil!


	47. Guest 2

After Paxy came down from her shower, everyone figured it was time to sleep. They'd had a pretty awesome day! They all walked up the stairs, hugged each other goodnight, fell into their beds and promptly fell asleep. When the nations woke up and got out of the room, they heard... string instruments?

"That's Nothing Else Matters by Apocalyptica... it's an awesome cover"

Slowly, the nations crept down the stairs. Just as Paxy started singing. Her voice melted perfectly with the violin and cellos! When the song was done, Prusse started clapping. Paxy jumped.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FRUK!"

"...That's what you awesomely shout when you get scared? Kesesese!"

"Gil, d-don't be mean... ah, g-good singing!"

The redhead's face matched the colour of her hair. She quickly turned back to the computer she was on and chose a different song. One that she knew she couldn't sing to, because it was a piano cover and she didn't know the lyrics. Well, she did but that was beside the point.

"Fraulein, would doing another question make you feel better"

"Meeeergh"

"T-translation: Yes"

"Birdie, you don't know that for awesomely sure... or do you?"

"Oui, actually I d-do..."

"It's a Canadian thing, isn't it"

"Hah, I guess"

Paxy slid the laptop over to the nations while she went to go stare at the cupboards for a few minutes. They read the next questions out loud, and were surprised at Paxy's reaction.

_hey _

_i got a question for all of u_

_have u heard of the yes dance?_

_and what do you think of it?_

_love you Canada and Prussia_

Paxy ran in faster than the nations thought she'd be able to.

"PUT THAT SHIT ON! LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL! LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL! DINGDINGDINGDADINGDINGDADING DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDADINGDI NGDADINGDINGDINGDA- STOP! I LOST MY CONTACT!"

"W-wha-"

"FOUND IT!"

"KESESE THE AWESOME ME KNOWS THAT THING!"

Canada sighed and put the... dance(?) on the laptop and typed. His amour and citizen did the... thing perfectly (minus the stripping... m-merci Prusse) and had Canada laughing the entire time. Both their faces were just... so funny! Tired, the two sat down on either side of Canada and gave their opinions.

"Kesese, the awesome me thinks it's awesomely fun!"

"Uh... the question wasn't directed at me too, but nothing in the question said I can't answer! So, minus the stripping I also think it's funny"

"U-um... it's when you know y-you're in the weird part of youtube..."

"So true!"

Everyone got up and made breakfast. YESing was hard work! Paxy died for crying out loud!


	48. Person 4

When the craziness with forks in the dishwasher (don't ask... ((please ask))), Paxy was tapping her fingers on the table where an omelet sat about five seconds earlier. It's current place of residence was in the girl's stomach. Canada looked at the girl and did a half smile.

"B-bored?"

"Oui... neeeeeeeeeeergh"

"I-I wanna get out of the h-house too... maybe after Gil's done upstairs, we c-can get him to agree to go somewhere"

Suddenly there was a pair of arms around the blond. He smiled and relaxed into his fiancé's hold, sort of forgetting Paxy was there for a second. His eyes opened again and he turned around in his chair.

"P-Prusse, can we do something today?"

"Kesesese-"

"Not perverted... me and Canada wanna get out of the house"

"Oh... damn. OH well, so what do you awesomely want to do?"

"Um... I kinda want to go swimming"

"Fraulein, it's the middle of October... I'm pretty sure you're go into to freeze if you swim in a lake"

"O-oui... but there is a Recreation Centre a-about thirty minutes from here"

"The awesome me is cool with swimming then"

"AWESOME! I'm just gonna go shower, you two quickly answer questions then we can go! Someone bring the laptop too. We could probably get questions done in the time it takes to get there!"

As the redhead ran up the stairs grinning, the nations grabbed the laptop. They looked at the next review and answered it.

_Just thought of this:_

_you guys watched Pewdiepie's let's play of To The Moon?_

_If yes, what was your reaction?_

_2. Have you guys watched Pewdiepie's let's play of Ib?_

_If yes, what was your reaction?_

"T-to the moon made me cry..."

"The story line for Ib was awesome!"

The nations didn't have to wait long for the girl, hence the short reply. She came down wearing jeans over her one-piece suit and was just zipping up her sweater. She threw the countries their trunks and the people piled into the black pickup truck, leaving the horses in charge.


	49. Washington DC 2 and ShyBlondeGirl

The nations and girl got there and got in. All three of them were very happy; they loved swimming! Paxy practically ripped her jeans and sweater off and cannonballed into the deep end. Prussia wasn't far behind, of course. The splashes were really big and they pissed off some old people, but oh well. Canada did a dive in and barely made the water ripple. Through her goggles, Paxy could see him enter the water because she was currently trying to kick off Prussia. It appeared that he forgot that humans need to breathe... damned Prussian...

Canada, however, remembered and dove down. He kissed his lover underwater and the damned albino let go, letting Paxy finally swim to the top. She came up gasping like a freaken seal and glared down. Gilbert was swimming around her like a shark, so she doggy paddled the fuck outta there. She stood on the top of the slope between the shallow and deep ends (which was basically the border between safety and... crazy Prussians) and hoped said crazy Prussian wouldn't try to drown her. She took a deep breath and dove in. The redhead managed to reach the bottom of the thirteen-foot pool. She basically jumped off the bottom and went shooting up, breaking the water with a splash. Matthew swam beside her and smiled, before he was tugged underwater. Sighing, Paxy took a deep breath and dove down again. She knew her nation would be okay, but Prussia potentially getting hit in the face was a sight she just couldn't miss!

After a couple hours of glaring lifeguards, glaring old ladies and an albino glaring back at said people, the three decided it was time to pack up and go home. They changed into regular clothes and walked to the truck. Paxy climbed in and grabbed her laptop. She wrote all that stuff down and asked the two up front if they wanted to answer another question(s).

"Kesese, sure! Oh, and ah... sorry for almost drowning you a couple times... the awesome me awesomely forgot you're not a nation!"

"Eh, that's fine. Anyways, here's the next questions"

_OmPRUSSIA! Squeeeeee! Prussia's gonna be my uncle Prussia's gonna be my uncle Prussia's gonna be my AWESOME UNCLE!_

"Kesese, that was a short one. Ja, I will be your awesome uncle and I will teach you how to be awesome!"

"W-we can do another one, if you want Paxy"

"Da, I think that would be good. This person you're going to relate to well, I think"

_h-h-ey I-Im ShyBlondeGirl...I-I-I have a question for you C-Canada...H-How do you get p-p-people t-to notice you?...a-and how do you get b-b-bullies to leave you alone?...and prussia my online friend thinks your amazing...not awesome she thinks your r-r-really hot a-a-and sh-she i-i-is teaching h-herself prussian...a-a-and i-i-im attempting french this year...m-m-my cosplay friend says i-i-im a lot like canada hehehehe...th-though I dont quiet s-s-see it_

"Oh... you poor, poor g-girl... hm. W-well, to get noticed more... ah, the only reason I'm noticed at all now i-is because of Gil. Maybe... talk to someone who's sitting alone? Th-then you can maybe become friends?"

"That's what happened with me and my entire group at school, so trust me ShyBlondeGirl, it does work!"

"The awesome me is amazingly awesome! TAKE THAT! Anyways, the awesome me thanks this internet friend for calling me what I awesomely am. And TELL HER SHE GETS A GLOMP HUG FROM THE AWESOME ME!"

"I-I see it... you stutter a lot like me, a-and you're really shy... a-a lot like me. So, I will tell you this. If you're feeling alone, j-just remember that a) y-you can write to me and Gil and Paxy anytime, w-we will answer when we get caught up. B), stuff like that only h-happens to the strongest people because their the ones who c-can handle it. Take the people at your school with... ah... a group of ten friends. I-if their group suddenly decided to drop them, they'd go insane from the loneliness, right? You'll find someone to be your friend, don't worry. A-and for the bullies... ingore them (generic, I-I know) and maybe call Kid's Help Phone o-or talk to a teacher"

"Canada, I think that was the most beautiful speech youu've ever given"

The nations looked behind them to see that Paxy's eyes had waterd a little. The blond nation smiled in success while his lover grabbed his hand. Paxy ended up falling asleep in the backseat, shortly after posting this chapter.


	50. Riverclan23 four

Back at home, the nations and girl found that the horse was in order and all the pets were fine. Maria and the two horses nodded their heads when their owners walked to the backyard. They each got carrots and munched while the three humans went inside. They sat down, still pretty exhausted. Even though two of them had passed out on the way back. They looked at each other and figured they could do one more question before they went upstairs to bed.

_Seeing Prussia in a dress would be interesting... as long as it was a long dress, I don't think he has the legs for it either Paxy._

_I have a question for Prussia, how did America react to your training methods durring the revolutionary war?_

_Is it bad that I'm American and I have always wanted to say 'Who the heck is America?' (well since I found Hetalia anyway). Don't worry Paxy I can't cook either... I blame England, why couldn't I have taken after France (other than his pervertedness I got that) :(_

_America you arse._

Prussia frowned as he was read his question.

"Ah... he didn't really listen. At all. The only way I could get his attention was by destroying one of the dummys... I kinda wish one of the dummys was him. That would have saved Birdie a lot of trouble! And WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND WANTING TO SEE THE AWESOME ME IN A DRESS! I would to have the legs for it, if I waxed or something"

"...Did you just admit that you would wear a dress?"

"...Maybe"

"KESESESESESE! PRUSSIA WE ARE SOOOO PUTTING YOU IN A DRESS!"

"N-not right now, though... wait u-until he's least expecting it"

"BIRDIE THAT IS NOT AWESOME!

Paxy smirked.

"IT'S AWESOME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"THE AWESOME ME SAYS IT'S NOT AWESOME!"

"I'M CANADIAN THEREFORE I AM AWESOME AND SINCE I AM AWESOME I CAN SAY THAT SEEING YOU IN A DRESS IS AWESOME!"

"Sh-she does make a good point..."

"THE AWESOME ME IS THE INVENTOR OF AWESOME THEREFORE I SAY WHAT'S AWESOME OR NOT AND SEEING ME IN A DRESS WOULD NOT BE AWESOME!"

"SO ARE YOU DENYING THAT CANADA IS AWESOME?"

"NEIN, I'M SAYING THAT THE AWESOME ME IN A DRESS WOULD NOT BE AWESOME!"

"G-GUYS!"

Both the people with names starting with P looked at the blond in shock. The only time he yelled like that was during 'Awesome' time! The Canadian blushed and looked at the two.

"Y-you're giving me a headache..."

"Whoops... sorry"

"Kese, the awesome me won"

"I A-... m not going to go there again. Anyways, I feel your pain, Riverclan23. I feel your pain. I have the same things from France and England... ugh. Matthew, why couldn't Iggy be a good cook and actually make something edible?"

"Ah... I-I don't know... it is Brittain, after all"

"True... and no, that is not bad...that is epically awesome! Now... bedtime?"

"ja, the awesome me is tired"

"Yeah, I'm sure trying to drown people is oh so tiring, kesese!"

"Fraulein, stop stealing my laugh!"

"Fine... kolkolko-"

"Nevermind"

Paxy was snickering to herself as she walked up the stairs. she just put on pj pants and flopped on the bed, sleep quickly claiming the teenaged girl.


	51. Ottawa and Essen

When Paxy woke up, she looked like she'd been drinking all night or something. She managed to fall up the stairs when she was going back to get the laptop, crash into Prussia and fall down and walk right into the glass door to the backyard. She sat down on the couch and blinked, trying to get her eyes used to the idea of being open. She wasn't Italy, after all. Prussia sat beside her and smirked.

"Not having an awesome morning, Pax?"

"Nerg. Meeeeeeeh"

"The awesome me doesn't speak derp"

The girl chuckled and attempted to translate, but it sounded more like she was speaking in a very thick Russian accent. Which she was, because that was the only way she could speak at the moment. She sighed and reverted to Holy Roman Empire accent.

"This is-a so stupid..."

"Was that HRE?"

"Yes... I can-a only speak in an-a accent right now... my-a brain is all-a stupid right now..."

"Awesome! What other accents can you do!?"

"Um... Onhonhon! Bonjour, mes amie! Menagé trois, avec moi et Espagne?"

"Kesese that was almost perfect! Ooh ooh can you speak like Birdie!?"

"I-I can try... b-but I don't know how th-the real Canada with react... m-maybe I should stop, t-to be polite..."

"That was also almost perfect! Do Russia now again!"

"Privet, little Gilbert! It is nice to see you, though isn't my cushion supposed to be with you, da? Oh well... time to get vodka. And find some sunflowers! And make everyone become one. I really can't wait to see how you all beg for your stupid little lives... sometimes, that's how I get to sleep. Envisioning how all the nations will plead with me to be spared... ah, it gives me good dreams at night. Like planting sunflowers all over the world!"

Paxy did the really creepy smile too, and she saw Prussia shiver a little.

"Fraulein, that was scary. You sounded exactly like him... can you do Italy or Romano?"

"What the fuck do you want, stupid potato-a bastard number two? If you're planning on trying to get-a the fucking wine bastard over here, then think again because I'll castrate you faster then you can scream for help. Got that, bastardo?"

"And that was all in one breath... what's the awesomely longest you've ever kept up an accent for?"

"I was in Canada mode for an entire week once"

"Damn that's a long time... for someone who isn't Birdie, of course!"

"M-meeeeeeeeeergheh"

"Speak of the awesome!"

"Mleh. Nargararg"

"He said good morning but to please not talk to him for a couple minutes, until he's had something to drink"

"How the fick did you know that?!"

"I'm fluent in the language"

"Ah... Birdie, have you had anything to drink yet? The awesome me wants to say goodmorning to mein awesome liebling"

The microwave beeped and Canada walked in, sipping a hot chocolate. He sat on his lover's lap and drank the beverage, sort of chugging it toward the end. He sat the cup down and wrapped his arms around Prussia, who was obviously happy to see his Birdie is a semi-awake state. The girl smiled and just read them the next questions, because she was still not awake enough to ask if they wanted to do them or not.

_*laughs* Hey! It's Essen n' ottawa! I didn't want to ask a question cause I know most things already but ottawa was being all 'Oh nuuuuu I need to ask brother something but i cant, Oh deary dear!'_

_Ottawa: . I was not! Liar!_

_Whatever! So go n ask your question_

_Ottawa: O-oui. So uh...brother I um I was wondering which sibling do you most talk to and like ha-hang out with?_

_So yeah that was her question! Oh n hey east! Guess what? I may or may not have told hungary that there is gonna be some yaoi with you in it...so she might be stalking ya *laughs* sorry...just careful what you say about her from now on!_

_Ottawa: W-well bye guys, hope you answer brother *hugs*_

"Ah... l-let me guess, you got into a fight with Yellowknife again? W-well, I like to hang out with you all equally, but out of the cities you're my capitol, and I'm usually in Ontario somewh-where when I'm in my country, so th-the sibling I talk to most is you"

"Kesese, did you warn her she'd get a massive nosebleed? Me and Birdie... well, I'm not going to release any details. Birdie's too awesomely shy and will probably hit me with a hockey stick if I awesomely do! So, as long as Hungary doesn't try to hit me with her frying pan of unawesomeness, the awesome me has no issue with it. She's stalked me and Birdie before"

"Oui... heh, th-the french side (yet again) prevents m-me from caring though"

With the questions answered Paxy went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She ended up chugging milk straight from the bag in a very guy-ish fashion, but she didn't care. She was still tired!


	52. Washington DC 3

It was lunch when Paxy finally got an opportunity to grab her laptop again. She and the nations had been playing Twister, because Prussia thought it'd be funny to see the two not awake Canadians fail. However, he lost. TAKE THAT! They played for several more rounds before someone's stomach growled. Not the usual growl, though. It sounded like whoever's stomache was going to come out and eat everyone! The redhead decided that she would fight against her British heritage and attempt to make something for lunch.

"Guys, pasta's pretty easy to make, right?"

"Ja, as long as you've already got the sauce and pasta in a can and bag"

"Ok, thanks!"

The girl set to work, managing to not screw up. Which surprised everyone. She brought out two plates of pasta to the nations and just dumped the rest of the sauce in the pot with the rest of the pasta and ate like that. For some reason, the nations found this amusing. Though Paxy couldn't see why...

"You guys want to answer another question?"

"O-oui... you don't mind if we cuddle while answ-wering it, right?"

"I don't mind. Here's the questions"

_Yay! I'm the first kid to review! I just looked up those songs you reccomended, Miss Pax, and Ilreally like More than Useless! It fits nicely, Danke. That last time Prussia, was intended for France, but got you instead, so sorry. But now you know what happens! Uncle Mattie, i saw where one reviewer wanted evidence of Dad's Flower Child phase and, Dun Dun Dun, I saved some of the videos! For blackmail purposes, of course. *evil grin* It's useful for when Moscow wants to visit, but Dad is mad at Russia. Oh! Questions right. Just one. Can Hawaii and I plan your honeymoon? I'll make sure we don't go overboard! I promise! Oh and Miss Pax? What do you think of American Idiot as a theme song for me? I happen to like the song and was wondering what you thought of it. That and the look on Dads face whenever Iplay it is HILARIOUS!_

"You're very welcome, Washington"

"O-oh... I believe Dragongirl's next questions will be coming up soon, s-so can you send the videos? A-and make a few copies?"

"Kese, sure you can plan our awesome honeymoon! Ja, don't go too overboard... though the awesome me thinks a cruise would be nice... Birdie?"

"O-oui, that would be nice... but you guys plan whatever! I-I'm sure it's going to be lovely"

"I think that is an amazing theme song and you should record America's face when you play it"

"T-trust me, it's really funny... but then he pulled the 'Don't wanna be a Canadian Idiot' thing on me..."

"Ja, but then right after that you beat his ass into the ice in hockey!"

"T-true"

Mattie and Gil snuggled on the couch, now fully awake and able to enjoy it. Paxy finished eating her pasta then went to the computer. She was in a metal sort of mood, and the laptop's speakers weren't loud enough.


	53. GothicKitty1313 5

When the nations had gone upstairs, Paxy finally saw this as an opportunity to blast her music. She took out the headphones and hoped the speakers wouldn't blow. Because if she had neighbors, they would be able to hear the song crystal clear. She hoped the door mechanism on the country's door was still working... though she was pretty sure her song was shaking the house. Oh well. At least if Canada and Prussia decided to have awesome time there was no way she'd be able to hear them. Or that they'd be able to hear each other. Hahahah!

The insane guitar solos were playing a she heard it even louder than it was supposed to be. She spun in her chair and guess which albino nation was playing along with the song? Even though he was a nation , Paxy didn't know he could play fricken Dragonforce! Go and search Dragonforce Through the Fire and the Flames. You'll see why Paxy couldn't believe it. When the solo was over the Prussian sat on the floor, smirking up at the girl.

"Your awesomeness will never be questioned again"

"Kesese, good! Ah, Birdie fell asleep, so the awesome me came down to see the awesome you!"

"Won't he worry that you're not there?"

"Nah, he said before he passed out it was awesomely okay if I came down here"

"Ah... good. How many songs do you know on guitar?"

"Ah... the awesome me knows most of them"

"Halestorm?"

"Let's do it! You know some of the words, fraulein?"

"Duh"

With that she put on a song and turned it down a bit so she could hear herself and Prussia. It took a while, but Paxy eventually got into the scratchy voice the girl singer had. She used a pencil as a mic, because she didn't feel like clapping up an actual one. when they played Daughters of Darkness, there was another voice besides Paxy's she turned and saw that Canada was on the stairs, smirking and singing. Paxy also smirked and clapped, making two microphones and a stage. The pets were the audience! They had a concert of awesomeness, because they could. When they had played for pretty much the rest of the afternoon (using the laptop as all the instruments besides lead guitar and singing) they finally took a rest. Paxy clapped again and they were all back in the living room. Paxy flopped on the floor and tried to catch her breath.

"Hah, I-I didn't know horses could headbang"

"Neither did I... that was some damned good playing and singing, guys"

"Kesese, ja we were awesome! Can we answer questions now? The awesome us probably needs to take a breather..."

Paxy reached for the laptop and somehow managed to get it. She read the next questions.

_Hey that again guys. I wanted to ask you, if you could wipe one thing out of the entirety of history what would it be? Prussia, you can not pick when you got dissolved as a country :P have a haPpy wedding!_

"W-well, I'd say WW1..."

"The awesome me would say WW2"

"I'd say all the stupid wars Alfred has caused..."

"She said one"

"Oh... shoot. Fine, war of 1812. America should have known he'd get his ass kicked"

"T-true.."

"It's fine fraulein, they're hypothetical questions. And danke!"

The three decided to eat icecream to cool down a little. Paxy got off her ass and went to the freezer, where there was a never-ending supply of the frozen treat.


	54. Dracoishot99

"I fucking love icecream"

"Ja, so does the awesome me... which country invented it?"

"P-probably Al"

"I'm gonna google this"

Paxy grabbed the laptop and typed the question in.

"It says either China or Italy"

"Awesome! How much icecream have we eaten?"

"O-one and a half tubs each..."

"We should probably stop now..."

"Ja. Since you have the laptop, question time?

"Sure... though I don't like this next one"

"Let the awesome me see it then"

Paxy handed the laptop to Gilbert and watched as his eyes started tightening.

_Hi there! *stands, displaying her "I RussCan" shirt* So I have just a quick question for both of you. _

_Gilbert mon amie, where is the most embarrasing place you and Matthew have ever done it?_

_Matthew, WHY YOU NO LOVE RUSSIA?! _

_That is all. *smiles sweetly*_

"We've done it on the world meeting table"

Mattie looked pretty pissed Which was hard for Birdie, because he's so nice and sweet and awesome.

"I do not love Russia because of a) all the stuff he did to Gil when Gil had to live with him. B) He doesn't know who I am, and only refers to me as 'comfy chair'. C) He is dating my brother"

"You didn't stutter..."

"Nein, that's what happens when he gets pissed"

"Oh... good to know. How does he- nevermind. But we are not playing hockey. I don't care if Gilbert is on my team, I'm still gonna die"

"P-probably... um, horseback riding again?"

"In the dark?"

"Oui, horses can see i-in the dark"

"But no flying in the dark, fraulein"

"Aww, but whyyyyyy!?"

"Because, the awesome me can't save you if you somehow get stuck in a tree"

"I'm pretty sure Maria can see in the dark... so in other words, you're worried that something's gonna happen, da?"

"Neh"

"You are not fluent in derp, Gilbert. But we shall go and get rid of our sudden energy... Paxbird!"

The emu came into the room and nudged her owner.

"Hey girl, we're probably gonna be really tired when we come back, so could you be awesome and get some blankets down here for us?"

The bird nodded and the three stood up. They walked to the back, to find the horses waiting for them. Maria's coat was shining, and the look in her eye said she was happy to be ridden again. Canada's mare nuzzled her owner's head. Prussia's stallion looked like it was smirking. How appropriate...


	55. Dragongirl 2

After quite a few hours out, the nations and Paxy returned. They jumped off their steeds and pet them.

"Oh! Prussia, Canada, you still gotta name your horses!"

"Ja, we do! Okay, awesome horse of awesomeness, you name is Motega"

"U-um... your name is going to be Angeni"

"...Obviously Maria's name is Maria"

The six layed down in the grass. Paxy leaned her back against the unicorn. Motega and Angeni layed down beside each other and it looked like the horses were cuddling. Well, Matthew and Gilbert certainly were. They were leaning against Motega's side, holding each other. Paxy leaned against her unicorn and got the kangaroo (who was patrolling) to grab her the laptop. She decided to just go ahead and tell them what the next question said.

_Awwww, but Pruuussiaaaa, you would look so awesome in a dress. *snicker* That's too bad Canada, if you come across any pictures/videos that survived, keep me in mind, the idea of America stoned out of his mind and all mellow is freaky hilarious. Oh! Congratulations you guys! I hope you will be happy together forever! I send you happy thoughts and your fave foods as an engagement gift! Maple syrup with pancakes for Canada and for Prussia, wurst with fried potatoes and German beer._

_Questions for you! Canada, what is you favorite type of pancakes? Mine's the kind with apples in them. Prussia did you tell France that you were going to ask Mattie to marry you? And if not who's gonna tell him? *snicker* I'd love to see his reaction. Hi Pax, since he won't cooperate, could you imagine pictures of Prussia in a dress? Since he doesn't actually want to be in a dress. And Canada! I think you are adorable! I give you a hug!_

"The awesome me hates you, Paxy"

"Wha- what did I d- HAHAHA I can't say that without laughing! Anyways, D.C has photos and videos, so I'll see if I can get her to send them to you"

"W-we will be happy forever... Gil's the best possible thing that could have e-ever happened to me"

Prussia kissed his lover slow and sweet. Paxy looked at the horses they were leaning on, and the two were looking at the humans with a smile in their eyes.

"Danke for the awesome food, Drachen"

"M-my favourite kind is chocolate chip... i-it's just so yummy in the morning w-when you need that buzz of chocolate to actually get you up"

"Heh... the awesome me has not told Francis yet, but I will! When we get to his questions, of course... the awesome me is going to tell him though. That Mattie proposed to the awesome me"

While Prussia and Canada were having a cuddle session and blocking out everything in the world except each other (thank goodness) Paxy smirked. She clapped quietly and a picture of Gilbert in a long black dress with black lace gloves came floating into her hand.

"Of course I can! And I'll give him the hug for you later... right now he's a little busy"

With the questions answered and the day finally catching up to the redhead, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on Maria. She woke up briefly when someone was carrying her upstairs on their back, but she passed right out after that... she did have one heck of an awesome day! The awesome Gilbert even let her win the race home, because if the awesome Prussia hadn't, his awesome Motega would have easily beaten her unicorn. Because as awesome as that unicorn is, it's not the awesome albino nation's awesome horse-

"G-Gil, stop ranting t-to the internet people... we need to get to bed, oui?"

Gilbert smirked and put down the laptop, tackling his sexy Canadian onto the bed.


	56. Mix

When Paxy was finally awake (somewhat) she walked out to the kitchen where the nations were eating sausages. She grabbed one and ate it, sitting down in front of Prussia.

"One fraulein suggested we do multiple questions per awesome chapter

"Ah... yeah, I've been awesomely thi- and I appear to be in Prussia mode. Damnit Ghost Boys!"

"Was?"

"Fanfiction I'm writing on my other account... it's from your point of view"

"Kesese, the awesome me will read it once we're done here! So, are we gonna use the awesome idea?

"I-I think it's a good idea... at least until we get caught up"

"Da... so, the format may be a little confusing or something until I find a way that works, so Prussia hand me the laptop, sil vous plait"

"Nein, the awesome me is going to type this awesome chapter!"

"You already did one yesterday!"

"The awesome me doesn't caaaaare... let's just do this shit"

Paxy nodded in agreement and they started.

Riverclan23

_Oddly enough I read this while eating Ice Cream topped with Fun Dip. Canada, don't leave Paxy and Prussia alone anymore, seems like bad things happen when you do._

"Damnit fraulein, why didnt we think of that!?"

"Because we were sugar high is a good reason..."

"I-I am never leaving you two a-alone again..."

the girl and albino hi fived and went on to the next question(s).

NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL

_LOL XD hey nations and paxy i just got back from disny world or was it disny land... oh well any ways yeah we had to come back erly cuz we all got food poisand i swear the cook had it out for us, but were ok now!_

_on to the questions! XD_

_canada how did you come to have kuma?_

_prussia same question but with gilbird_

_oh ya gess what, i got a new bunny named muffin hes black and fluffy! and i alredy picket up rouge._

_one more thing can i come to you guyses wedding pleeeaaaaaassssssss!_

_see ya_

"F-food poisoning!? Th-that's not good at all! But I'm glad you're okay... I got Kuma when I was still with Native America... she gave me him as a present f-for being successful in my first hunt"

"...Gilbird just appeared randomly on the awesome me's head one day. kesese!"

"Muffin sounds like an awe- amazing bunny, and rouge didn't give us any trouble! You can come to the wedding, it's open for all humans to attend... though nations have to be invited"

Alantium

_Hey Guys,_

_I thought I might ask because you guys are just amazing. That is good they are doing great and Kuma will get use to them in no time *smiles*. _

_Alantium_

"Kesese, hallo! How's your preparing to come visit the most awesome nation currently on earth going? And ja, the unawesome polar bear has gotten used to them... finally"

flyingmintbunnylol

_anyone can answer_

_have you guys heard of the yes dance?_

_if you have what do you think of it_

"Hahaha, we've definitely heard of the Yes dance!"

"N-now there's three things I can't leave you two w-with... icecream, fun dip and internet..."

"Kesesese, the possibilities!"

"E-exactly"

Funny Cat

_Hello Prussia and Canada... again. How are llama-mama, Kumajirou, and Gilbird doing?_

_Well... yesterday, I was watching Family Guy and I was wondering: If you got to meet Stewie and Brian, what would you do and how would you react?_

"Th-the pets are doing quite well... u-um, I'd probably help Brian write a book..."

"I'd awesomely help Stewie plan world domination"

"Family Guy is a funny show... I haven't watched it in a couple weeks though"

The three took deep breaths and smiled. Gilbert started clicking some things, hacked into the other account and clicked on the story... Paxy just exited the room.


	57. Mix 2

Paxy walked back in some time later to see Prussia and Canada still reading. Gilbert was looking at the screen pretty intensely, like he was trying to make it do something. Matthew was hugging his lover from behind and had a huge smile on his face.

"What chapter are you guys on?"

"Um... twenty seven"

"Oh... four more chapters, then"

"Fraulein, if you don't finish it I am finding a way to ship you to the south pole"

"You like?"

"Ja! Um... since the awesome me is typing again, we may as well get some more awesome questions done, ja?"

"O-oui... then we can finish th-the fanfic..."

Prussia sighed and minimised the tab. He clicked on the other page and read the first review to the Canadians.

Luxembourg

_Ok... I figured he would choose that... Lol anyway, I'm coming over the day before the next World Meeting, then hanging out with Prussia during it (Ill drag him there if necessary)... Then I'll talk to London... Thanks for the advise! Now..._

_Canada: could you sing Innocence by Avril Lavigne at the wedding to Prussia? It makes a perfect fit. :)_

_Prussia: What would you do if Nazi Germany came back from the dead, kidnapped so called Canadain lover and put him in Berlin, and some how made it that you had to A) let Canada die B) kill your self and Germany to save Canada (you remember when you gave your heart, Berlin, to Germany, right? Well, now you share a heart. Fail.) and still having Nazi Germany alive? Sorry for ANOTHER hard question, London is avoiding me -.-_

_Paxy: HOW DO YOU FIX WRITERS BLOCK?! I'm starting another story, and I have writers block! _-.-

_-Lux (Luxembourg)_

"Kesese, you won't have to drag the awesome me! I'll be right there, just name the meeting!"

"U-um... sure... w-we're also going to do a duet of Only Exception by Paramore..."

"Hey! It was the only thing the awesome me could do, okay!? Way to judge, fraulein! And I would... choose to let Birdie live because he'd find a way to stop Nazi bruder... because I'd make that my last awesome wish. Birdie would find a way... because if I go, he has all our combined awesomeness"

"DAMNIT PRUSSIA YOU MADE ME TEAR UP!"

"M-me too..."

Paxy and Canada wiped their tears and continued answering.

Riverclan23

_It's me again and I have a question for Canada. Where did the whole 'milk in a bag' idea come from? I mean why a bag, is it easier to store or something?_

"U-um... well, the jugs take up a lot of room in the fridge... a-and... I guess it's one of the ways I'm different from Al?"

"And we usually don't drink it right from the bag, there's a special container we put the bag into and then we cut off the tips of the bag and we pour it"

"Fraulein, you just explained how milk works"

"No, explaining how milk works would be explaining how cows make it"

Prussia stuck out his tongue and let Paxy win that one.

Belatrix and Megane

_Bellatrix: Split? Wait...oh...our younger sis, right, Meg?_

_Megane: Who? Oh wait...Kennedy, right? I tend to forget about her, and I keep forgetting that New Prussia is split. Sorry! So what side are you?_

_Bellatrix: East, bitches. Just like my dad used to be Prussia, is now, what, East Germany?_

_Eh...questions from the Awesome Canadian/Prussian Twins_

_-Meh...I need beer...and wurst...London tortured me with her shitty food._

_(Megane: And why is that?)_

_Let's just say that I single-handily insulted her twin sis, D.C, America and England._

_Megane: Ouch. She uses her food as a torture device?_

_-Stupidity, the Personification of Randomness told me to that she will have a pool party at her house. And to spread the word, Are you coming?_

_-Please...Bellatrix is driving...and she learned from Italy...help me?_

_-Pancakes...why? There is no more maple syrup?! Wah! This a Red Code (No maple syrup), Mom (Canada)! Help us now!_

_-From Bellatrix and Megane_

"That's my awesome girl, Bel! And the awesome me thinks that title is unawesome, so don't use it"

"U-um... don't know what road y-you're on so we can't save you... sorry! A-and... we would, but we're kind of busy here. There's maple syrup still, th-this is not a code red! Though... hockey isn't on this year... that is a code red"

"Kesesese, Birdie you're mom?"

"W-well... I-I guess so... I'm not the more 'dominant' one in the relationship..."

"That's just because the awesome me likes taking care of you and you have an inborn ability to be the fucking cutest thing the awesome me has ever set awesome eyes on"

Matthew blushed and hid behind Prussia's shoulder a little... though the redhead could clearly see he was smiling.

D.C

_I am not London's twin! That would imply that Dad and England at one point...*grin* never mind We're twins Hi Uncle Mattie! Hi soon-to-be-my-awesome-uncle Prussia! Prussia, have you ever dyed your hair? What color wouldyou/did you dye it? Miss Pax have you found the fic "Brotherly Moments"? It's got Canada and America in it with a lot of wierd things that boys and brothers do together. I wondered if you might like it. Hi Uncle Mattie, what made you fall in love with Prussia? And how did you know it was really love and not just an infatuation? I've been kinda having some trouble being able to tell. Anyway, bye guys and thanx for answering my questions._

"The awesome me dyed my hair black for a Megadeth concert... when the roots came in I just cut my awesome hair so it was silver with black at the bottom"

"I-I remember that... it did l-look pretty cool"

"Hm... I don't really read much Canada and America stuff... I guess it just doesn't click for me. But I may read that fic just because you mentioned it"

"How d-did I know... hm... I guess because of the way Gil treated me before we started dating, a-and how amazing he's treated me since. The d-difference is, I guess, if y-you actually want to be with the person a-and not just because you want to be in love with someone"

"Ah... yeah, I made that mistake once... so Casey, if you do date this person and it doesn't feel right then it was probably infatuation... I'm sorry if we're getting the definition of infatuation wrong but that is a really hard question... thanks for asking though!"

Quebec

_Bonjour, Canada and Prussia._

_This is Quebec here, or Alexandre Williams. Y'know, Quebec, one of Canada's largest providinces and one of the best maple syrup producers in the world. In case you forgot about me, I'm just reminding you... HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME! I'M QUEBEC FOR FUDGE'S SAKE! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE AWESOME MOI?!... I'm sorry. I should calm down now because Eddy is giving me a strange look..._

_Has anyone been annoying you to much? No broken bones or anything? Because if they have, I'll be glad to, well... "get rid" of them... My knives are quite sharp now..._

_Quebec_

Canada hid further behind his lover.

"I-I didn't f-forget about you... p-please don't yell, I know what you're good at! U-um..."

"You could go be awesome and beat up America?"

Paxy shrugged and sighed. She looked pretty unawesomely bored, so she went to go play Skyrim while the awesome nations finished her awesome fanfic.

"Oh, and to all the people reading this! I appologise for all the questions that are answered super late, that hopefully won't happen again once we get caught up... and once we do, I'm going back to the old style because this one bugs me a little. But, it's the best way to finish all them, so meh"

The redheaded fraulein walked back to the living room and started her game. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation, probably because she was going Giant-slaying.


	58. Mix 3

It was supper time when the nations and girl sat around the coveted laptop, after watching movies and eating large ammounts of popcorn from StalkerCam's machine. None of them felt like cooking, so they ordered a pizza, with olives, mushrooms, onions, extra cheese and sausage and bacon. With a cheese-filled crust. They splurged, okay!? It was really yummy... greasy, but yummy. The three wiped their fingers and the girl started to type. She felt Prussia's eyes on her and she looked up.

"Ja?"

"How do you awesomely type so fast?"

"Um... I just do? I don't know!"

"Aww, upset for some reason? Was the pizza-"

"G-Gil, I wouldn't do that... she's like m-me emotionally... the moodswings?"

"Oooh... sorry Pax"

"Neh. Meeeeeeeeeeeeergh"

"...She says she's going upstairs, and she's going to pretend nothing exists..."

With that the poor girl went up the stairs, leaving the laptop with the nations. Canada got to type, because Gil had typed a lot of chapters. Speaking of which, Canada decided that they might as well get some done, so he read his amour the next one.

London

_Hello!_

_London here...before you ask I'm a guy, but people who haven't met me assume i'm a girl -.- Anyway hey canada! Hows step-brother france doing? I haven't see him in a while since England just goes to his house nowadays. Yeah...And Prussia how are you? Germany not being too strict is he? _

_London_

"Kesese, danke for sepcifying! Usually it's girls who write to us, unless it's Francis... speaking of which, he's doing... well, awesome I guess... by the way, don't go over to France's house while England is there... some things you can never unsee. I am doing awesome! Bruder and I haven't seen each other in a while, so I guess he's just being strict to Ita-chan"

"G-Gil... y-you answered my question for me"

"Whoops... pretend mein awesomely sexy vogel answered that!"

Chocolateismylover, Germany and Italy

_Chocolate: I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T REVIEWED THIS YET! Ahem, anyways, hi guys (and Paxy). I have my own panel with Germany and Italy and I brought them with me so we could all ask questions._

_Italy: Ve, Ciao! I can't believe you're getting married, Prussia and...um_

_Chocolate: Canada_

_Italy: Canada, ve._

_Germany: Congratulations on the engagement Bruder, though I have to admit, I'm glad you're finally moving out of my basement. So I guess this is my question for Canada: Is it any easier for you to deal with Prussia than it is for me? I don't suppose you have any tips? We should compare notes sometime..._

_Italy: I have a question too! What kind of food will you be serving at the wedding? It must be hard figuring it out since both of your foods are so different. I say you should have a pasta buffet. Mmm, pasta..._

_Chocolate: Ooh is it my turn? Um, let me think. I know! For everyone including Paxy: Who is your favorite Disney Heroine and why? Pixar counts btw._

"Kese, speak of the awesome! How ya doin, bruder? And you're going to miss my awesomeness, you know it!"

"U-um... well, Gil needs subtlety... so, d-don't yell at him to do stuff... though food bribes w-work well. Um... I don't have any paper notes, b-but I guess I could tell you some other stuff? A-and we don't quite know yet... you and Romano are invited o-out of the nations, so obviously there's g-going to be pasta and pizza... there's also going to be wurst and pancakes, a-and beyond that we don't know... depends o-on who we invite... I might just get Papa to cater"

"The awesome fraulein isn't down here at the moment, but my awesome favourite is... Belle from beauty and the beast"

"U-um... I'm going to have to go with Cinderella"

"...Paxy's is going to be... the chick from Cars, the one with the tattoo?

"O-oh maple.."

Riverclan23

_Prussia I'm actually going to answer one of your questions "Meeeergh" isn't just a Canadian thing it is a North American thing I know because I've used it too._

_Canada I have great news I'm going to cosplay as you. I even bought a white teddy bear so I could have Kuma too._

"Really! I've never awesomely heard Al-fuck doing it... huh. You must be honourary Canadian then, fraulein... and anyone else who does that who isn't already awesomely Canadian"

"YOU'RE C-COSPLAYING AS MEEEEEEEEEEE! I-I-I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Liebe... calm down..."

"S-sorry.."

Francis B

_Ohonhonhon_

_'Ello, my little Mattieu! It's Papa France!_

_Now tell Papa how you started a relationship with a Bad Touch without me knowing._

_Gilbert, I warn you. I may be ze king of perverts, but I can revert to parent mode in a moment. _

_And if you hurt mon Mattieu, I'll rip off your five meters and feed zem to Germany's dogs. And don't get any ideas, oui?_

_-France_

"W-well... I tried to tell you but you thought I was Alfred and that I was only pulling a prank"

"Francis, the awesome me knows... hell, I'd put my awesome five metres on a silver platter!"

"Th-that's a little extreme, Gil... but it's touching that you'd do that just i-if you hurt me"

Canada kissed his lover and continued reading the questions to Gil.

Riverclan23

_XD Laughing too hard... Can't breath *cough* Ok I'm better. I feel like giving you guys awesome gifts for putting up with all my comments and as a sorry to Prussia for the whole dress thing. So I shall give you each a dragon egg. All I know is that they are domesticated so they should be friendly and that they should only get about 10-20 ft tall when fully grown. Enjoy :D_

"FRAULEIN WE HAVE DRAGON EGGS!"

Paxy ran down the stairs faster than the last time she ran down the stairs. She grabbed one of the eggs and cradled it in her arms.

"Merci beaucoup, Riverclan23!"

"These dragon eggs are awesome!"

"...I'm going back upstairs"

Canada headdesked and Prussia patted his lover's head. The arctic nation felt his shirt taken off and felt himself picked up and carried to the couch. He guessed it was awesome cuddle time!


	59. Mix 4

Eventually Paxy was lured back downstairs by the sound of Gilbert playing his acoustic guitar. He was playing The A Team by Ed Sheeran, a song Paxy absolutely loved. She sat down on the floor in front of the Prussian while he played. Eventually he started singing, and it was actually pretty good. When he was done the redhead clapped, and she heard some more clapping. It was coming from the computer, where Canada was on a video feed thing.

"Canada, what are you doing there?"

`"W-well... Alfred needed my help, a-and I couldn't s-say no, that would be mean! A-and since I don`t trust you two alone, G-Gil agreed to have me on a video feed so I could watch you"

"And this is on your phone, I'm guessing?"

"Oui! S-so, I won't check in th-that often... but I am killing you both if any f-fun dip is consumed"

"Heh, Birdie we learned our lesson... we're not doing that again. Besides, the awesome me just wants to relax and maybe get some awesome questions done!"

"O-Oh... okay, if there's anything for me, j-just ask me"

Paxy nodded and grabbed her laptop she read Prussia and Canada the first ... question-type thing.

Luxembourg

_:( but I like England's cooking... I'm an awesome cook and I have a slightly perverted mind (that one I just keep in my head Xd), which I get from my French side. I LOVE magic, fairy tales, and magical beings, which I get from my British side. I really don't know what I got from Netherlands... But I'm really similar to Germany! You know, the successful battle plan and tolerance for people like Italy kind of way... Prussia, admit it. You'd look sexy in a long dress with long sleeves!_

_Ok, London was being a jerk to me... She doesn't like the idea I England dating me :( I've been hanging out with Berlin (XD you should know this part Prusse XD) cuz she's nice to me..._

_Have you guys played Kingdom Hearts? It's my favorite video game :) all the people in Organization XIII are soooo sexy ;D Riku and Sora are too XD It also fun kicking Heartless asses and seeing the awesome nobodies and their masters (Organization XIII) XD please play it if you haven't! XD_

"The awesome me will, when everyone's asleep because the awesome me is pretty sure Paxy's gonna pass out at two in the awesome morning. Now, there was more, right?"

"Da"

_Oh, France. btw, GERMANY'S DOGS WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT TO PRUSSIA BECAUSE THAT ISN'T HOW THEY WERE TRAINED! IF YOU READ THE RIGHT FAN FICTION, YOU'D REMEMBER THAT THEY ATTACKED YOU WHEN YOU STARTED TO THREATEN PRUSSIA TO GO WITH YOU AND SPAIN TO HAVE FUN AND HE SAID NO CUZ HE WAS HELPING GERMANY WITH HIS PAPER WORK CUZ GERMANY UNAWESOMLY DID WORK AGAIN UNTIL HE NEARLY DIED OF IT! TAKE THAT! PLUS, SINCE YOU KILLED HRE RIGHT IN FRONT OF PRUSSIA( u remember how that HRE was Prussia's brother before Germany was?) AND RUINED ALL THE LOVE I HAD FOR YOU ( in a family way, since your my brother...) YOU ARE UNAWESOME AND SHOULD DIE! DX sorry for raging-.- I hate Frances guts. At least my other brothers are cool (Netherlands, Germany, and Prussia), and I guess sister, Belarus is cool too :) Have a happy wedding Bruder and soon-to-be-uncle, Canada! Can I come? I got wedding presents XD Also, Bruder. I give you a t-shirt that says Problem? And it has a pic of u and Canada making out X3 Canada, you get to come over when ever you want to discus the most diabolical way to torcher America (sadly, before I was reincarnated as a country, I was an American -.- I hated every moment of it -.-) Have a happy marriage! _

_-Lux_

"Um... on the subject of the torture, Casey asked we not pick on America so much, so Prussia and Canada will refrain from answering that one. Sorry!"

"Kesese, it'll be an awesome wedding! The awesome you can come, you get an awesome invitation! Tell bruder he's invited too, and ja you can give the awesome me that shirt! But... please don't talk ab-bout HRE..."

A few tears were slipping down Prussia's cheek, so Paxy sat on his legs and hugged him. He hugged back and buried his face in her shoulder, just waiting out the tears. When he lifted his head again, he looked at the computer screen where Matthew's face was looking pretty worried. The albino smiled, and suddenly his eyes shufted colour, to the one that meant love.

"I'm awesomely okay, Birdie... just had a moment of unawesomeness"

"Y-you can't have those... you're too awesome... even w-when you get emotional, Gil... je t'aime"

"Ich liebe dich auch, vogel... can't wait for you to get back"

"Oui... n-now keep answering questions"

Prussia nodded and hugged the girl quickly before lifting her beside him. The Canadian girl grabbed her laptop and sat against the armrest of the couch.

CiCipizza

_Alright, Ummmm..._

_Canada! I want you to hit your brother with a Hockey stick, and Prussia! I want you to video tape it!_

"Shit. Oh, wait! She just said 'your brother'! Canada! Australia is technically your brother, oui?"

"O-oui... s-so I hit him?"

"Da!"

Canada did as he was asked and Prussia filmed it. Paxy was sorry she couldn't do what CiCipizza actually wanted, but she didn't want to somehow start a war... after all, America's capitol had asked for America to not be the subject of people's hilarious wrath for a while. She continued reading for Prussia and Canada.

Riverclan23

_What the heck is Dragonforce Through the Fire and the Flames *looks up song* O_O I shall no longer question the awesomeness that is Prussia (read as: I won't make fun of him if I can help it)._

_Ha Prussia you just don't want Paxy to fly because you're afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked XD_

_Oh crap, right after I said I wasn't going to make fun of you anymore -_-; I'm sorry don't be mad, just blame Alfred I'm one of his._

"Kesese, that's right! The awesome me is so awesome I can play that! And... the awesome me... just didn't want her getting hit by an unawesome owl or something... and meh. Damn, America gets a lot of flames, doesn't he?"

"Da... I'm just noticing that too. And if people are confused, the review that asks us to not pick on Alfred is coming up in probably a couple chapters..."

flyingmintbunnylol

_first of i just want to say that Canada you are my favorite country! so question time_

_canada and prussia: have you guys listened to your character song yet_

"Kesese, of course the awesome me has! I'll do whatever I want, and I'll do it violently!"

"I-I'm your favourite country? M-maple... merci! A-and oui, I have... though, I don't g-get why people say they can't hear me..."

"Neither does the awesome me... I can hear you just awesome!"

With five (technically) questions answered, the girl stopped reading and cracked her knuckles. She looked at Prussia with a smile.

"So... what do you want to do?"

"Hm... well, we could just play our awesome instruments?"

"Sure! My piano is probably feeling neglected..."

"Kese, probably"

The rest of the night was spent by the nation and the girl creating music that was totally and wickedly awesome!


	60. Mix 5

Paxy dropped off the face of the earth for the next few days. When the awesomely sexy Birdie got back, he and his awesome liebling went on a search for the fraulein on their horses, but they couldn't find her. Gilbird and Kuma were sent to look for her. They couldn't find the awesome girl. The nations sat in the house, on the couch and looked at each other in worry.

"Sh-she's been gone for a while... h-hasn't she..."

"Ja... the awesome me hopes she isn't dead or something..."

"O-or at Papa's house... I-I almost think that'd be worse..."

Suddenly, the door was kicked in and Paxy walked in, holding the hand of a girl who was facepalming and blushing slightly.

"GUYS, I GOT AN AWESOME GIRLFRIEND!"

"KESESESE, CONGRATS!"

"C-congratulations..."

Paxy grabbed the laptop and sat down on the couch, pulling her girlfriend beside her. The look the two nations were giving the girls clearly stated 'who is sheeeee!?'. Paxy smirked a lot like Prussia (awesomely) and explained.

"Her name is Snowflake!"

"It's actually-"

"Not your real name, I don't want people stalking you!"

"Right... then it's just Snowflake, I guess"

Paxy wrapped her arms around her lover and smiled in happiness. Snowflake waved shyly at the nations who had seated themselves on the floor.

"Oh, and Canada, guess what?"

"Q-quoi?"

"She's a lot like you! It's fricken adorable!"

Snowflake blushed a crimson colour, and Gilbert's smirk was absolutely huge.

"Kesesese, then I can guess who's the seme?"

Both girls blushed. Paxy's Canada side kicked in and she sort of his in Snowflake's shoulder. But that was okay, she had the laptop so she was going to make the nations answer questions!

"Okay guys, q-question time!"

"Canada mode now, fraulein?"

"Shush... here's the first questions"

Casey

_I abso-freakin-lutely love my Dsi. It's very useful when you get grounded by someone for making copies of blackmail on said person. And then have said blackmail confiscated and destroyed in a manner eerily reminiscent of the Cold War era. Phooie. But no worries! I never take the originals out of my secret hiding place so I still have blackmail! It just might take a little longer to get it to you though. And thanks for letting us plan your honeymoon guys! Hawaii says the cruise idea is okay, but she and I were thinking more along the lines of a paradise getaway! Hawaii has a couple of lovely homes for us states (and Capitol) to use when we need to de-stress, and I can tell you they are absolutely gooorrrgeous! Waterfalls and gardens and beautiful birds for Gilbird to play with! Oh! Aaaand a Volcanoe A few actually. You can just laze away the day together, go on a tour of the islands, go to the beach, catch some waves, go hiking, share...*ahem*..."Awesome timez." Whatever you want! Oh, I hope you say it's okay! But whatever you want it is your honeymoon._

_P.s. Miss Pax? I'm playing my themesong right now! the look on Dad's face! u Oh cool, Dragonforce!_

"Yes, DSi's are amazing... I read many a fanfiction before I got the laptop on my DSi. And kesesesese!"

Canada's eyes were far away. He obviously loved the idea.

"Th-that sounds absolutely wonderful... a-ah, I'm relaxed just thinking about it"

"The awesome me agrees, that sounds absolutely awesome! Just make sure there's a ton of sunscreen"

"D-did you mention that last ch-chapter?"

"I can't awesomely remember... because a certain _fraulein_ decided to dissapear for a few days"

Snowflake threaded her fingers through her lover's and pressed her cheek against the dyed red hair. Paxy blushed and nuzzled the spot where her cheek was resting.

"Je suis desolé, Prusse"

"You're awesomely forgiven... next questions!"

Casey again

_Oh and please call me D.C. Miss Pax. I don't really like being called Washington cause it's a boys name. And I'm not a boy, just in case that's not clear. I'm not mad or upset or anything it's just I prefer D.C. Or even call me by my Human name, Casey. I repeat, I am not upset, just clarifying, K?_

"Got it! I understand you're not mad, but thank you for clarifying!"

New Prussia

_thanks for letting me move in i should be there by the time you answer the Question_

_how many kids do you plane to have (i want to be a big sis already)_

There was a knock on the door, and of course it was New Prussia. She was carrying a few boxes. Prussia immediately got up and hugged his daughter, before showing her upstairs to her room. Thank goodness Paxy had another guest room... Prussia answered the question while they were unpacking.

"The awesome us isn't _planning_ on having any more kids, but we might have more. The awesome me's awesomeness is so great that it has to be passed into the world through mein awesome children!"

When Prussia got back down they answered the next question.

Riverclan23

_I have the urge to draw that picture, time to find my sketchbook *evil grin* This shall be fun even though I can't draw humans to save my life *thinks of several past failures :(* Though I do have one halfway decent sketch of Romano_

"The awesome me will never, ever live this down"

"If the sketch turns out good, send it to us! And sweet, Sketch!Romano!"

_Awesome Sauce! Thank you D.C! And thanx for the picture of Gil Miss Pax. *looks at it, busts out laughing* Your right Miss Pax, he doesn't seem to look good in dresses. Oh cool, chocolate chip pancakes are my second favorite. My favorite part of October is the fact that you can find candycorn in a lot of the stores, what are your favorite things? Oh! And what are you dressing up as for Halloween? I'm going to be a dragon warrior! (in case you haven't guessed I like dragons) ((Miss Pax, I really like your story, and please, please don't take this the wrong way, but can't help but notice that you are kinda backed up as far as reviews go. My suggestion, but only if you are open to it, is answer multiple reviews per chapter. I just think that it might be an improvement, not that it isn't great now! Arghh. I really am not trying to be mean.))_

"My favourite p-part is that the leaves ch-change colour"

"My awesome and favourte part is scaring little kids out of their candy at Halloween!"

"I love trick-or-treating, though next year I'm going to have to not go out... curse my age! I dressed as a Draugr from Skyrim"

"The awesome me was a teutonic knight"

"I-I was Gilbird..."

"Dragongirl, you are totally and awesomely amazing, and thanks to you we are almost caught up! Though after we do get caught up, I'm going back to the original way. This format annoys me slightly, but whatever. Writing this is still fun!"

With five questions answered, the couples decided to go out and see the animals. Snowflake had to go though, and Paxy got a pat on the back from Prussia.

"The awesome me likes her"

"I-I like her too... sh-she does seem a lot like me"

Paxy smiled and went back inside with the nations. They decided to play on the Wii, because it was feeling neglected. Of course, Paxy kicked both their butts. Practice makes awesome!


	61. Mix 6

For once the nations and girl went to bed at a respectable time and were actually _in_ their beds, and not on the couch or on the floor, or leaning against a unicorn (that happened one of the nights Paxy was gone... heh). When the girl walked out of her room, her dyed red hair was a total mess and her shirt was pulled up so it barely covered her... just the parts that needed covering. She saw a hand pull her shirt down that was pretty pale. The girl fixed her shirt and looked up into the surprisingly gentle eyes of Gilbert. The Canadian quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what was making him so... happy?

"Me and mein awesome vogel were planning the wedding last night... it's going to be awesome! We're thinking of Ita-chan and Francey-pants for the food and bruder for the desserts... sound awesome?"

"Y-yeap... ugh, where's Canada?"

"Downstairs, the awesome me thinks... he wasn't in bed with me"

"Yell something really loud"

"Why?"

"Just do it..."

"THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED! SO SUCK IT LOSERS!"

"Alrighty then, now I'm awake! And my shirt is being irritating..."

"Kesese, don't take it off, fraulein!"

Prussia received a smack on the head for that as the two walked downstairs. They found Canada on the computer, playing Skyrim. He didn't notice the two. Paxy saw how tense he was, as he was sneaking. She smirked evilly at Prussia to let him know her intentions. Silently, she walked up to the concentrating Canadian and yelled 'FUS RO DA!'... but it had no effect whatsoever...

"B-bonjour, Paxy... nice try"

The girl's shoulders slumped. She was sure that would have worked! Frustrated by her failed attempt at scaring her nation, she went to the laptop and plugged in her headphones. She played The Dragonborn Comes, because she wanted to memorise it. What!? She loved Skyrim! After half an hour (and french toast) the headphones came off. The two nations looked at her and knew she now had energy to blow.

"Fraulein, questions first?"

"Fine... then, we are having a Stormcloaks verses the Imperials battle"

"...Was?"

"I-it's the two sides of the civil war in Skyrim..."

As Prussia had on a doofy face while trying to process this awesomeness, Paxy started reading the questions.

flyingmintbunnylol

_can i be invited to the wedding to_

_and if so can i bring my mint bunny_

_her name is nightmare_

"...Ja, every human is invited! And sure, Nightmare sounds pretty awesome!"

Dragongirl

_Wait a minute, you write Ghost Boys?! Really! Oh Wow! Awesome Sauce! I love that story, it's so adorable! PruCan forever!_

Paxy bowed and smiled.

"Yeap, that's my writing... it's going to end soon, though... everything's set, just a couple more chapters"

"Aww, w-we like that story!"

"It's awesome!"

"Well, maybe, but it has to end sometime... by the way, you guys need to catch up- narg! Getting off topic!"

Riverclan23

_Your welcome :D Oh I just figured this out about those eggs that you should probably know. They can be from any of the elements not just fire. By that I mean that they can be from any of the 6 basic element (fire, water/ice, earth, air, light, and darkness) and if you're lucky you get combos. Yay for baby dragons. :)_

_Ok question time for Canada, got any tips for cosplaying as you since I'm a beginner._

"Kesesese, I want mine to breathe awesomeness!"

"Th-that's not an element... a-and just be really polite and..."

"Hide behind Kuma, make sure (if you're wearing a sweater) that it says Canada on it somewhere... maybe get a temporary tattoo of a maple leaf on your forehead?"

"...Hah, I g-guess that pretty much answers it"

"Oh! And, could you send over another egg? There's a dragon-loving girl who deserves one too"

D.C.

_That sounds so cool Uncle Preuße! I wish Dad would let me die my hair, I'm thinking of putting black streaks down one side. Hi Miss Pax! Hi Uncle Mattie! _

_Okay, in all seriousness, I've noticed that a lot of people who have been reviewing have been beatin' down on Dad pretty harshly. I just want to ask that you don't diss him so much. Ya, I do it too, but in a family kinda way, like teasing him, not asking someone to beat him up with a hockey stick. And yes, I am fully aware of how he is, but he's not as stupid as you think. He's just kinda happy-go-lucky with a dash of obliviousness. And Uncle Mattie, he does not forget you all that often. Certainly not as often as Iggy does! All I'm asking is to please cut him some slack. And being an American is not that bad! I might be biased, but I'm proud to be one!_

"We have been trying to get people to stop the beating on America, I hope we've been doing a good enough job!"

"U-um... not to be rude or anything, since that is against e-everything I know, b-but they're almost tied... England's forgotten me just a few more times... p-please don't be mad!"

Canada hid his face in his lover's chest, who smiled and wrapped his pale arms around the nation.

Dragongirl again

_You lucky dogs! I been wanting a dragon for forever!_

"Don't worry, hopefully we can get you one!"

The questions were answered. Paxy closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. Her bright green eyes were glowing and the smirk on her face wasn't unlike the battle smirk of a certain albino. She stood up and clapped, making three costumes fall out of the ceiling.

"I figured since there's three of us, you two can be Stormcloak, and Imperial and I'll be the Dovahkiin"

"Kesese, this is going o be awesome!"

The three donned their costumes and went outside. Everyone had a sword (fake, of course... if Canada went into hockey mode everyone would be dead) and a shield. The girl went after Prussia first, making Matthew counterattack, which in turn started the dance-like battle. The animals filed out of the barn to see what was going on, and were witness to an awesome reenactment of the most epical game ever.


	62. Mix 7

Sweaty and slightly bruised, the nations and girl layed down in the grass and panted.

"Gaah... Matthew, I thought your forte was hockey sticks..."

"Heh... I was taught how to use a sword by Prusse... j-just in case"

"In case of what!? A dragon attack!?"

"Nein, in case of boredom! And fraulein, your footwork could use a little work... the awesome me will teach you. Later, awesomely"

"O-oui... right now, we just need to rest"

"MR BUSHYTAIIIIIL!"

The fox came trotting (haha... fox trot) over to his owner. She instructed him to get her laptop, because answering questions would be a good way of cooling down. She typed the stuff above and read the next questions to the tired and awesome nations.

NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL

_yay! XD *gives paxy, canada, and the awesome prussia a bunny each* yes muffin is an amazing bunny and he keeps rouge out of truble._

_this question is for all three of you, what is the most ridiculas thing you have ever done on a suger high._

_dont forget to name your bunnys or they wont lisen to you._

_byebye for now._

"Bunnyyyyy! Your name is going to be blanc. And the first time I got a sugar high was that night with Prussia... and neither of us can remember that"

"Which isn't awesome! The awesome me would love to remember what the fick we did!

"I knowwwww!"

"U-um... hm. Well, I went around s-saying I was a female stripper..."

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SUGAR DID YOU TAKE!?"

"I'm not sure... b-but it was sugar. And this l-little lapin will be named...Master Maple"

"Kesese, awesome name! Oh and vogel?"

"Oui?"

"You're adorable when you speak franglais"

"Q-quoi?"

"French and English mixed together"

"B-but I do that all the time..."

"Exactly! Kesese, you're so awesome! And mein awesome bunny's name is going to be... Sir Gandalf Beilschmidt the first!"

"Ooh! After we're done here we should watch Lord of the Rings!"

"O-oui, I like that idea"

"That is an awesome trilogy!"

Luxembourg

_I remember Through The Fire And Flames! I used to play it on Guitar Hero 3 all the time... I'm in a reasonably better mood, so I'll be nicer today :) _

_Canada & Prussia: what's the worst thing you've done behind each others backs?_

_'Thats not any nicer!'_

_Shut up Derek Souza! Now..._

_Paxy: can you sing Raining Blood by Slayer? I thought it would be interesting to hear :)_

_Since we can't be mean to America (-.-) that's all. Oh, and I'm killing France, ok? Good._

_'*rolls eyes*'_

_Shut up!_

"I may have um... maybehadfuntimewithGermanyon cebecausewewerereallydrunkan dmaple"

"And the awesome me SortoffuckedAmericawhenBirdi eandmewerejustamonthindating becauseIwantedtoseehowmuchbe ttermeinawesomevogelwasatawe sometimethanhim"

"...I hope people can understand that... and it's good that you guys are honest"

"Oui... I think w-we told each other that stuff over the course of the years, s-so it's nothing new. A-and in case anyone is wondering, I know what the Bad Touch Trio does w-when they go to Papa's house... I-I really don't care, Gil's usually drunk o-or really, really horney"

Paxy fell over laughing at that last statement. When she was back up, she looked at the question for her.

"Hm... that's a pretty hard song pour moi... um, I'll try?"

The redhead attempted the song, but had to restart twice. Her voice just wasn't suited to that song, unfortunately.

"U-um... please don't kill P-Papa, his country w-will burn to the ground and other c-countries will claim the land and it'll j-just be a big mess"

Bloodsuckingferret and friends

_Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I wasn't present last time. Sadly, StalkerCam and Teutonic B*tchslap aren't her. (Well, StalkerCam is in your basement, so you can still talk to her) but they did text me questions to ask you! _

_Okay, QUESTION TIME!_

_From: BSF_

_Question for everyone, who's your favorite actor?_

_From: TBS_

_Question for Prussia and Canada, where are you guys planning to go for your honeymoon?_

_From: SC_

_I think we should have a movie night! (I recommend Brokeback Mountain!)_

_Okay, bye!_

_P.S. Sorry Prussia, it has to be done. (gives Prussia a wedding dress to try on)_

"JIM CARREY! CANADIAN ACTOR AND FUCKING FUNNY!" The Canadian girl screamed.

"Um...Jonny Depp"

"The awesome me likes... hm. I would awesomely have to go with Robert Downey Jr... Iron Man, kesese!"

"W-we're going to Hawaii! It's going to be j-just wonderful"

"The awesome me would have to agree with you there, vogel. And ja, we're going to have an awesome movie night anyways! We'll call you up when we're done LOTR, StalkerCam"

Prussia pulled his lover close to his side and pressed his cheek against the sweat-drenched and slightly knotted wheat coloured locks. The Canadian man wrapped an arm and a leg around his fiancé and smiled. Paxy looked away and Gilbert frowned.

"You miss Snowflake?"

"Ja... anyways, we need shower, so I guess we'll end it here"

The nations and girl got up and went into the house. Paxy had a shower first and came down wearing fuzzy zebra striped pjs. The lovers went to shower together while the Canadian redhead put the movie in. Fellowship of the Ring, extended version!


	63. Mix 8

"I can't carry it... but I can carry you!"

"GO SAM! CARRY HIM!" Before anyone asks, ja, Paxy was unawesomely crying at that line. When Gollem came, the fraulein stood right up like Birdie watching hockey and went on a swearing rampage that wasn't unlike Romano's. So, the awesome Prussia is going to censor it, kesese!

"YOU STUPID blanket UGLY FAT MOTHER duck EAT CUBA'S rainbow YOU DAMNED halloween salt pink ponies GO TO RUSSIA YOU green beans SUCK MY NONEXISTANT CANADIAN guitar!"

Prussia the awesome fell off the couch laughing at the last statement, which brought the hilarious fraulein back to reality. She looked at Gil, who was still on the floor. Matthew wasn't sure whether he was laughing at his censorship or the... ah, what did he call it? Oh, oui.. swearing rampage. Though the last thing she said was pretty funny... the last word she said starts with 'c' and ends in 'ock', in case you're wondering. There was only a moment of her sitting down, however, before she was up again screaming at the TV. She was definitely Canadian... and it appeared Gil had recorded the whole thing on his phone.

Though he was laughing so hard the phone was shaking. When the movie ended, Canada chuckled at his citizen and pointed at his amour, who was still on the floor, rolling and clutching his stomache. Soon, the fille had joined him and even the arctic nation was laughing. With teary eyes, they watched the video and had another laughing fit. Kuma walked in and just walked out, not wanting to know. Paxton sat up and took some deep breaths.

"Okay... okay, I'm oka- NO I'M NOT HAHAHAHAHAH! Alright, okay, phew... okay. Now I'm okay"

"Kesesesese, y-you sure fraulein? KESESESESE! Oh, oh, Birdie it huuuurts kesesesesesese! Ow, ow, okay, ja ow owwww the awesome me can't breathe... phew, there we go... that was fucking hilarious"

"Da... w-we should answer questions now... "

"O-oui... then we can invite StalkerCam up and watch Brokeback Mountain"

Paxy grabbed the laptop and chuckled at the writings of her nations (she considered Prussia her nation also because he was marrying Canada). She clicked on the reviews and read the next one to the blond and salt.

Person

_I'm back with more questions!_

_Prussia & Canada: Do you think Sealand is a real country?_

_Canada: If you could be a bird, what bird would you be?_

_Prussia: Disco Pogo. That's all I'm going to say._

_Paxy: *hugs* I decided to randomly hug you. Enjoy._

"Ja, we think the awesome little guy's a country! He's technically Birdie's brother, along with Seychelles and Hong Kong and Australia... Birdie has a pretty extended family"

"I-I'd probably be... hm. A chickadee"

"Why?"

"W-well, they're small and don't eat much, s-so I wouldn't somehow end up ruining the ecosystem"

Prussia proceeded to sing the entire thing... twice... Paxy was ready to pull a Hungary on him, and not the yaoi kind of pulling a Hungary. The one where Prussia's face is introduced to metal...

"Oh, um... thank you for the hug!" Paxy hugged back and returned to typing after.

Madrid and Königsberg

_Königsberg: GUTEN TAG BRUDER! IT IS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME! I. AM. AWESOME! KESESESE!_

_Madrid: Yes, yes we know. Now please don't be so loud your scaring their animals._

_Königsberg: AWESOMENESS WILL NOT BE SILENMmph!_

_Madrid: Quiet, Fritz, not silent, that would be too much for you. Hi guys! I am Isabella Marie Carriedo, also known as Madrid! I am Spain's Capitol. And this my boyfriend, Königsberg 'Fritz' Beilschmidt. I sure you can figure out who's Capitol he is._

_Fritz: *rips duct tape off* Oh Shieße! Isa, quit doing that, it hurts!_

_Isa: Only if you don't go overboard on the yelling._

_Fritz: Fine. Hey Preuße, why are you so upset about HRE? He didn't die remember, he just lost his memories and became Germany. Yeesh you would think you would remember that. How unawesome, kesese._

_Isa: Fritz! Don't be insensitive! That was traumatic for Prussia! *sigh* At least Germany got his memories back. If you don't believe me, look for Ask GerIta, by Chocolateismylover. Your brother and Ita-chan are so cute together!_

_Fritz: Ya ya, enough with the unawesome sappy stuff. Preuße! I figured out why we didn't disappear when our country got dissolved! You say it's 'cause you're too awesome, right? And other nations say you're East Germany, right? Well I say it's because you are now the personification of Awesomeness! And I am your Capitol of Awesomeness! Kesesesese!_

_Isa: You gotta admit it sounds kinda cool._

_Fritz: Not cool! Awesome! _

_Isa: Oh! We're neglecting you Canada! I'm sorry! Here I made some paella as an engagement gift. I hope you like it!_

_Fritz: All I can say is FINALLY! You are so unawesome when you get mopey Preuße. We all knew he was gonna say yes!_

_Isa: Fritz. _

_Fritz: *gulp* Sorry, Isa._

_Isa: In case you haven't guessed, I have him wrapped around my little finger. See ya!_

_Fritz: You do not! Bye guys._

"JA WELL YOU'D BE UPSET TOO IF YOUR LITTLE BRUDER COULDN'T REMEMBER HIS OWN FICKING BRUDER AND ALL THE TEACHINGS OF AWESOMENESS SAID BRUDER GOT! LUDDY WAS SO AWESOME BEFORE, THEN HE LOST HIS MEMORIES AND BECAME UNAWESOME AND TOOK OVER MY COUNTRY SO EAT CAMEL SHIT!"

"Gil... c-calm down... just a little?"

"Fine. And ja, I am the personification of awesomeness! Which means, you are the flyerboy of awesomeness, kesesesese!"

"O-oh, merci! It does look yummy... maybe we'll eat it tonight..."

"Everyone except the awesome me! Marriage is a fucking huge step! And Fritz, ja, she does"

Paxy looked at Prussia with a weird mix of amusement and fear for his sanity.

"That was... an interesting rant you had there, Preussen"

"Not as interesting as yours, kesesese!"

"Next questions"

Quebec and PEI

_Dear Canada et la Prusse,_

_...Are you sure you didn't forget about me? Because if you did, Prince Edward Island and me will be more than happy to... "se débarrasser de" you. Yes, we will be more than happy... For your information, I am very good at singing, and stand up comedy._

_Eddy and me will be more than happy to kil- I mean, "tabasser" America. If we have to "beat him up", would you prefer if we use knives, or guns? Or do you even care?_

_This is Prince Edward Island here, and I just want to say bonjour to Canada and Prussia. Like Alexandre said, I'll be very happy to kill- Did I say kill? I mean "beat up", not kill! Because killing is reeeaaallllly bad and only a crazed mad man would kill someone!_

_SHUT UP, EDDY!_

_Quebec and Prince Edward Island_

Canada got up and walked to the kitchen. Quirking an eyebrow, Paxy looked at the suddenly-worried albino.

"He's really upset about Quebec trying to split again... so I guess the awesome me will answer this one. Ja, he remembers you two... definitely remembers... no killing, unawesome dismembering or maiming, ja? And back off of America (though it kills me to say that)"

Prussia walked to the kitchen and Paxy heard the creak of someone sitting in a chair. She could hear whispering in German from both the nations and heard some sniffleing. Prussia walked back in carrying Canada, a very worried expression on his face. They sat down on the cushion beside Paxy. She reached over and rubbed her native country's shoulder as consolation.

"Mattie, are you okay to answer more questions?"

"Oh, Gilbert show him the video! That might cheer him up!"

Gilbert did as he was asked and the redhead was right, it did cheer Mattie up! He was laughing and smiling, and both Paxy and Gilbert could see tears that weren't from crying forming in his eyes. He snuggled into his lover's body and smiled a little.

"I-I think I-I'm ok-kay now... merci beaucoup, b-both of you"

"De rien"

"You're awesomely welcome"

Bodescia Kirkland

_So, you are the "Awesome Prussia", everyone has been going insane about. Then Canada, you are the person, who people don't know exist. Well, then, enough of that mess. My name is Bodescia Kirkland, nice to meet you and so on. I have questions for both of. Prussia, other than Germany, don't you have other siblings of your own? Canada, I am aware that America is your brother, but do you know who your mother is? I'm just asking this because I wonder if you guys care...or not care. My son(Britain), adopted America, while France adopted you...I might as well say this, but I might be a grandmother(oh joy). That is all I have to say. Goodbye for now._

"Kesese, that's the awesome me! And only awesome people remember who he is! And the awesome me is siblings with every city in mein bruder, and of course my capitol of awesomeness!"

"U-um, technically France is my Papa, but I do know Native America is my grandmother... and... I guess you are too...?"

"Okay, this place is drowning in emotion. Who wants fresh air before we invite StalkerCam up?"

Both nation's hands shot up. Canada accidentally hit his lover in the face. Not hard, of course... just enough to surprise the albino. The three decided to go out and play with the emus and the other animals, who were probably feeling neglected.


	64. Chapter Derpasaurus Rex

The rest of the night was spent by eating popcorn and watching movies. StalkerCam came up from the basement to watch her recommended movie with the three, but went back down after. They ended up watching all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, some Disney and they watched Zombieland to finish the night off. After that they promptly passed out. Paxy had fallen asleep on Canada's leg and Matthew had fallen asleep in Prussia's arms. They were awakened by a knock at the door.

"Nergh... herpaderp"

"o-okay..."

"What did she say?"

"She's going to answer the door"

"OOooooh.. the awesome me really needs to learn Derpian"

"O-oui, you do..."

Paxy rubbed her eyes and opened the door. She was met with the multi-coloured hair and smile of her awesome girlfriend!

"Oh... you look tired, should I come back later- eh?!"

That last part was from Paxy dragging her lover in the house. A little more awake, the redhead looked at the two nations and smiled.

"Y-you guys remember Snowflake, da?"

"O-of course! I-it's nice to see you again"

"You too, Canada"

"You wanna sit down?"

"Okay.."

"You're so adorable"

With a blush from the British girl, the two sat on the other couch. Paxy kind of used Snowflake's leg as a pillow... but whatever! She balanced the laptop on her hip and started typing.

"Fraulein, you want to do some questions?"

"Ja, just let me read them... uh... wow... um... okay then, here's the first one..."

Qualeshia Marshall

_[Writer, I look forward to enjoying this fan-fiction. I am adding this favorites]_

_*takes in a deep breath then exhales* Okay then. Here I go. _

_*takes another deep breath* ORE-SAMA AND CANADA-KUN! PRUSSIA, I AM SO GLAD TO BE YOUR AWESOME FAN-GIRL! I SEE YOU CANADA-KUN YOU ARE SO CUTE!_

_..._

_ICAN'TWAITTOASKYOUSOMUCHSTUFFABOU TEVERYTHINGTHATICANTHINKOFOH WHEREDOIBEGINWELLFORSTARTERS CANADAIADMIREPANCAKESBUTIALS OLOVEFRENCHTOASTTOOBACONTAST ESOYUMMYASWELLWESHOULDHAVEBR EAKFASTTOGETHERBUTPRUSSIAIWA NTTOSPENDAWESOMETIMEWITHYOUA SWELLDUDEIHOPEI'MNOTBEINGWEIRDORANYTHINGBECA USEIREALLYDOLOVEYOUBOTHVERYM UCHANDJUSTWANTEDTOASKYOUSOMA NYTHINGITHINKIAMGOINGBACKTOO LDHABITSWHEREITALKTOFASTWHEN IAMREALLYEXCITEDBUTICAN'THELPITILOVEYOUPRUSSIAANDCAN ADASOMUCHTHATICAN'TSTANDBUTIREALLYNEEDTOSTOPYE TICAN'TSOMEHOWBECAUSEIENJOYYOUTWOS OMUCHISTARTINGTOLOSEOXYGENBU TIT'SJUSTAWESOMEPRUSSIAANDCUTECA NADAEVERYONEDOESN'TSEEMTONOTICEYOUBUTIDOINFACT ICAN'TSEEMTOSTOPTALKINGFASTITHINK I'MGOINGTODIEIFIDON'TSTOPSOMEONEHELPMEBECAUSEIDI DTHISBEFOREANDNOWINEEDTOSTOP BEFOREIDROPDEADOHNOI'MTALKINGTOOMUCHFORYOUTWOANDS OVERYLOUDHHHHEELLLPPPMMMEEES SSSTTTOOOPPPPNNNNOOOOWWWWW! *stops and starts breathing really hard at a fast pace* Oh dear god! I am so very sorry for that you two. *creates an awkward silence*...I don't know what to ask...I'M SO SORRY! *starts crying from embarrassment* FORGIVE ME PLEASE!_

_[Sorry about that, old habits, I forgotten how to control myself in front of Prussia. See you until next time.]_

"Fraulein, that was a hell of a lot of typing... you deserve to hang out with the awesome me just for that. And ja, we should have breakfast together! Birdie's cooking, kesesesese!"

"O-okay..."

"Wow... they really are alike"

"I know! It's totally awesome, right Snowflake?"

The older girl smiled and nodded. She grabbed the redhead's hand and squeezed it gently, making the other's face light up with a blush.

D.C.

_AWESOMENESS! *Hawaii! They love the idea!* We will have a luau for you when you get here guys! _

_I FREAKIN LOVE HALLOWEEN! I got such a haul! CANDY GALORE! Not to mention the annual Jones family Country, States, and Capitol Halloween party was soooo cool this year! I went as a candycorn. White tobogan cap, orange long-sleeved shirt, and a yellow skirt! And Dad helped me by painting candycorns on my face! It was awesome!_

_Hello Miss Snowflake! It's nice too meet you! And Dragongirl, here are your videos! And some for you Miss Pax, some for Uncle Prussia, and some for you Uncle Mattie! Remember with great power comes great responsibility. Idk why I say that. Hmmm, I think that's everything. Oh! Uncle Prussia? How do you say the words 'Hello' 'Happy Halloween' and 'cat' in German? _

_( just so ya know I'm about 16 in human years. I just don't really act it)_

"Kesese, Birdie! We should have a party like that! The Provinces, Territories and Capitols would go nuts!"

"Hah, I think w-we'll save that for Christmas... our annual Williams family Christmas party... th-this year we're holding it in Manitoba"

"And... the awesome me is invited, ja?"

"O-oui, of course! You're part o-of the family too, Gil"

Gilbert smirked and hugged Mattie just a little closer. Paxy sat up and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder while she typed.

"Kesesesese! I hope these videos of awesomeness are awesome!"

"U-um... I think they will, they're labeled 'When Dad Got Drunk'..."

"Hello is Hallo, Happy Halloween is Glückliches Halloween and cat is Katze. Awesomely, of course" (AN: thesse were google translated, I don't have German until next semester *headdesk*)

"Yes, with great power comes great responsibility... the biggest derp on this planet knows that"

"Fraulein, you don't seem that derpy"

Snowflake chucked and Paxy smirked, giving the Prussian all the answer he needed.

Dragongirl

_Oh thank you for not hating my idea Miss Pax. Hi Snowflake! That's a pretty name. Your guys costumes sound really cool. How did Gil convince you to go as Gilbird Canada? Wait, never mind, I can guess. *nosebleed* _

_I have QUESTIONS. *DUN Dun dun* No, not any weird or bad ones._

_Prussia, what was the best date you have had with Canada? Canada, you answer too. Canada, what is Prussia like when he is sick? My boy-who-is-a-friend-but-is-not-my-boyfriend is whiny as all get out. Even when it's a simple cold!(If you got that reference I give you hugs) Prussia, what is your opinion of Doctor Who? Do you know what that is? If not, LÉ GASP! How can you not know what Doctor Who is!? Canada, what is the sweetest, mushiest, most romantical thing Prussia has ever done for you? Miss Pax! I don't have a question for you, but I do have leftover Halloween candy! It's mostly Smarties and Nerds and other weird candy I don't really like. But there is chocolate too, because I can't eat anymore. THIS IS FOR MISS PAX GUYS! BECAUSE SHE IS AN AWESOME AUTHOR AND WRITES THIS AWESOME STORY! I got you some other stuff for you guys anyway, expect it in a while when I get it. It had to be shipped to me._

"Hello... um, Paxton came up with it... apparently she stole it from an rp with her best friend"

"Oh, by the way, said best friend said to give her credit for the last bit of the swearing rampage. So, I give credit to my Mexican best friend!"

"Hm... the most awesome date I had with Birdie was when we took a trip up north to check on Iqaluit and Nunavut... the awesome me will never forget that sunrise"

"I-I would have to agree, and Prusse... ah, he takes Nyquil then sleeps like a 200-pound baby"

"The awesome me doesn't weigh that much"

"Oui, you d-do. But it's all m-muscle"

"I don't really watch it that often, the awesome me's pretty busy! But what I can get from it, it's pretty awesome!"

"Th-the sweetest thing Gil's ever done for me... h-he stopped a World Meeting just to tell everyone who I was, a-and all the stuff about me... people s-saw me for the rest of the day"

"The candy is hidden with the Fun Dip, which is now under guard from the RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police)"

"Um... Paxton, do I even want to know what happened?"

"Kesesesese! Other fraulein, we can't even remember!"

"O-oh no..."

Essen and Ottawa

_Essen: *laughs* Ja...she did! You should have been there -_

_Ottawa: Shhhhhhh! D-don't say anything!_

_Essen: ok ok, anyway! Hey bruder I finally found those pictures that italy took of you wearing that pink dress to church! I'm so glad i burnt all your clothes and made you wear it *laughs* you stopped calling me a 'little girl' then -_

_Ottawa: *blushes* um...I don't know what she's talking about but um...trick or treating was fun. Thanks for talking us :D I met hawaii yesterday. She's america and japan's daughter. I_

_Essen: und bruder west stopped drinkin beer again. Except this time it's cause of ita-chan..._

_Ottawa: *nods*_

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND THEIR OBSESSION WITH SEEING THE AWESOME ME IN A DRESS!?"

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, Snowflake it's better for you not to know... again"

"WAS!? LAST TIME BRUDER- THE AWESOME ME HAS TO GO AND HELP MY BRUDER!"

"O-okay... sh-should we still answer questions, Gil?"

"Ja.. the awesome me will be back in a day or two, mein baby bruder needs help!"

Wit that the freaking-out albino left. This left the two Canadians and one British alone in the room. Paxy snuggled into Snowflake's warm body, because she was cold. She was almost asleep when she remembered to tell the people of the internet something.

"Okay guys, so after careful consideration and the fact that this format is becoming less annoying, I have decided that officially we are answering multiple questions per chapter. So, the title of the chapters will be something random"

"Paxton, could I please know what happened with the Fun Dip?"

With a chuckle and a nod from Canada, the rest of the morning was spent with a description of the night, and why Prussians and Paxtons should never be left alone together.


	65. THE AWESOME ME'S MORE AWESOME!

After story time of awesomeness was done, Paxy decided that she, her awesome girlfriend and Canada would play her favourite game. Which was probably overused a couple chapters back, and she appologises for that. Anyways! The redhead clapped and two more computers appeared in the living room, with the game already installed and all the same mods on it as the one the Canadian girl has on her copy. She helped Snowflake set the game up and taught her the controls. And in the process learned that the normally-quiet Brit was surprisingly violent... Kesesese! Paxy played her game, frowning because she still didn't have a good bow or good arrows... neeergh! The three played for about two hours, before Canada decided they should take a break and eat. In a typical Canadian fashion, Paxy drowned her pancakes and french toast in maple syrup, while her girlfriend of awesomeness put on a normal amount. Psht!

"P-Paxy, do you think we should do more questions? I-I know Prusse isn't here, b-but I can answer for him..."

The girl nodded and slid the laptop over to her country. He looked at the reviews and smiled.

London

_London: Ah ok. *laughs* I'll keep note of that. Also never go to americas when him and japan are 'playing video games'...afte all those video games are how hawaii came to be *shudders* Oh and I saw new york saying that we're twins. We're not. Absolutley not. Trust me when i say it. And anyway america is britain's brother, cousin...or whatever the hell. And just so you know, Britain is sorta planning to kidnap you prussia. Cause it'll get to germany. Thought i'd tell you. I don't get along with my brother too well..._

_Anyway I have to go. Valencia is coming to visit soon so bye_

_London_

_(Admin: Lol I live in london and trust me he would not be a girl. Ever. Not with the way the people act and the streets look XD)_

"O-oui... you have no idea h-how many times I've accidentally walked in on them... and hah, Britain can _try _to take Gil... s-something tells me his quest won't be successful"

"Hm... New york hasn't written in yet, so I'm guessing you meant D.C.?"

"Um... Paxton can you come help with this? The troll is kind of beating up the giant..."

"Just let them fight, and when one dies kill the other"

"Oh... okay"

Luxembourg

_Ok, first of all. Your not too old to trick or treat until you're 22. Second, tell snowflake I said hi! She seems nice... Maybe she can give me tips... Anyway, can I stay over at your guys' house? France won't leave me alone cuz I wanna date England! D: If it's ok with her, I can stay with New Prussia like a slumber party :3 I'm also open to help Canada and Prussia in any way:) like, I don't know, decorating a room or going grocery shopping or whatever. :) I'm at your service! I'll also help you Paxy if chu want :) Anything to get my mind off of everything France has done/attempted/said to me *shivers*_

"Tell that to my parents... and teachers... Snowflake, Luxembourg says hi!"

"Hello, Luxembourg!"

"Tips on what? How to get a date? I kinda just asked her out... not the most romantic way of doing it"

"I thought it was adorable"

Paxy kissed her girlfriend on the top of he head, not bothering to engage in the 'Who's more adorable' debate... which was ongoing...

"I'm s-sure New Prussia w-would be happy to have someone else to h-hang out with... and y-you don't have to do that stuff for us, and how w-would you like to get revenge o-on Papa? I have a blueprint of his house a-and scones, which are a Papa repellent... j-just throw them at him and he'll act like he's burning, then y-you can borrow Gil's sword or something... m-maple, that was pretty violent..."

"Kesese! I thought it was awesome!"

"O-oh... um, merci, Pax"

"De rien, Canada! And... if you could go grocery shopping that would be awesome! You can take one of the pets there, I'll even let you ride Maria! Just... make sure you hide her well, I don't want her to kill anyone"

"Who's Maria?"

"My unicorn"

"You... have a unicorn"

"Yeah! I'll show you after, Snowflake!"

"O-okay"

Luxembourg again

_DC, I know you love your dad hun, and I'll try to be nicer to him, but I still hate him. He made England cry. Plain and simple._

_Anyway, why is it that Im friends with people like Canada and Prussia? I have a friend, Amy, whose like Canada, and a friend named Grant who is like Prussia... WTH... It's creepy... Also, my BFF, Shasta, wants to know: How do you deal with heart break when you get rejected?_

_Thanks again!_

"U-um... Gil would say it's because we're awesome, but... eh, I don't know..."

"Neh, don't sweat it Lux. I'm basically a mix of Prusse and Canada... I have personality traits from both, which is kind of creepy but awesome at the same time. And... agh, everyone deals with pain differently, so there's no right way to go about healing... I would suggest eating icecream or chocolate, and hang out with your best friend. Best friends really help, especially if they're derpy! Like me... I have helped my best friend with heartbreak so many times... it's crazy"

Dragongirl

_YAY! I'm getting a dragon, I'm getting a dragon, I'm getting a dragon! Danke so much guys and Miss Pax! You are awesome! Hey did you know you can sometimes predict the element of the dragon by the color of their eggs? Eggs in the reds down through the oranges and yellows are most likely to be fire or heat related, while earth tones have a tendency to be, well, earth element. Water and air are a little harder to tell, but as a general rule of thumb, really pale blues and whites are air, and sometimes ice, while deeper blues are water. Unfortunately this isn't foolproof, sometimes the color can be a deep, firey red, and an ice dragon could pop out! Weird huh!_

_If you can I want a white egg with just the faintist hint of blue. Danke so much again and thank you Miss Riverclan!_

"You also have dragon eggs... any other animals I should know about, that I somehow missed last visit?"

"Ah, we have emus... and a kangaroo, and a prussian and a regular eagle, a flamingo, a fox, a monkey, a puppy, a chick, a polar bear, bunnies, horses, a unicorn, a llama, a Canadian goose... I think that's it. Anyways, we should probably go check the eggs!"

The nation and girls went to the incubator (which Prussia had hand-built) and checked on the eggs. Prussia's was a dark blue (Prussian blue.. this was rigged), Paxy's was a brownish-green and Canada's was white with a blue tint.

"We'll send o-over the other egg as soon as we get i-it... I think Riverclan23 g-got the one you're asking f-for..."

Snowflake and Canada both had the same question about the game, so Paxy had to help them. They wanted to get married to people in the game because they'd heard that you could do that. Paxy went over and helped Snowflake, because the maple-loving nation already fgiured it out.

"Kesese, trying to cheat on me?"

"Wha- no! Nooo, I would never cheat on you!"

"I'm just kidding sweetheart, don't worry~ "

"KESESESESESESESESE! AWESOMENESS IS BACK!"

Canada flew from his seat and into Gilbert's waiting arms... which was about a three-metre leap. How the blond accomplished that, the redhead didn't know. All she did know was that suddenly there was arms around her too, and it sort of turned into one big cuddle session on the two couches... which was completely awesome. After that, they went outside to go see the horses/unicorn. And Snowflake learned that when Paxy and Prussia have a contest... it's best to just stand back and watch.

"I'M MORE AWESOME!"

"THE AWESOME ME'S MORE AWESOME! I'M THE PERSONIFICATION OF AWESOME!"

"YEAH? WELL I'M FROM THE ONLY COUNTRY IN THE WORD EQUAL TO YOUR AWESOMENESS, THEREFORE HE IS ALSO THE PERSONIFICATION OF AWESOMENESS SO I AM EQUALLY AS AWESOME, AND SINCE I AM A MIX OF YOU AND SAID AWESOME NATION I AM MORE AWESOME!"

"How long are they going to go on like this?"

"U-um... probably for a while... w-we had better just sit down"

"Okay... Prussia-Paxton is really in Prussia mode.."

"Y-yes, yes she is... this cannot end w-well..."


	66. Awesomeness and headaches for Canada

Of course, the awesomely sexy Birdie was right for one certain fraulein, and the awesome Prussia won. Duh! He is the personification of awesomeness, and he doesn't see a fraulein being more awesome then the personification itself. She settled on being the personification of 'Derpiness', so the debate was won by ore-sama! Kesesesese! Awesome Snowflake went to hug her defeated fraulein, though it was only a partial defeat because the awesome Gilbert of Awesome Prussia let her be the personification of something. Anyways! They awesomely went inside, and seeing that the loss was hitting the fraulein pretty hard, the awesome Prussia decided to comfort her.

"Paxy, you are still awesome for all the reasons you listed, just not more awesome than the awesome me!"

"Ja... kesese! Can we awesomely listen to the anthem of awesomeness, Mein Gott?"

"U-um... won't that get you more into Prussia m-mode?"

"Ja, but like with the fun dip the awesome me doesn't care! PLAY IT LOUD, OH KING OF AWESOME!"

...While Gil and Paxy went insane over 'awesomeness', Canada and Snowflake decided to sit down on the couch and watch their respective lovers... even the fille had to agree, this was the worst either of them had ever been in 'awesome mode'. Well, second worst for Gil... or maybe third... ah, Canada didn't know. But, he decided that even though the two had lost their minds (way to go, Gil... you somehow broke Paxy) they would attempt to answer questions.

Red Squad

_Monica: Wassup, dudes? My name is Honda Monica (or Monica Honda)!_

_Martin: And I'm her male counterpart, Honda Martin (or Martin Honda)._

_Monica: Well...we got half of the Red Squad here, Ivan and Ivanna being late, so let's ask questions!_

_Monica's/Martin's Questions_

_-Somehow I heard from Nihon-san about you guys having a wedding. Can I come?_

_-Um...if you seen a dark haired girl with brown eyes (My sister, Perlita) and a dark haired boy with brown eyes (Martin's brother Peridot), could you tell them to NOT go to your closet? Since, of course we are not hiding there! (Yeah, if you see a brunette girl and boy in your closet, that's us.)_

_-Um...did you know that there is a LEGION of fangirls on your backyard, right?_

_-Monica and Martin Honda_

Prusse'e eyes went wide for a second, then he ran to the back door. He started counting and ran back in laughing.

"KESESESE! THERE IS A LEGION OF FANGIRLS AND TEN FANBOYS! KESESE, WE'RE SO AWESOME!"

"HELL JA, ORE-SAMA!"

"Oh mon dieu... o-of course you can come to the wedding, a-and... just bring earplugs for when Gil gets a little.. ah, f-frisky"

D.C.

_Your not being rude Uncle Mattie! You're clarifying. And Dad told me that Iggy forgot you way more than he did. Liar. Him not you. Imma go hold his videogames hostage 'til he tells you sorry for forgetting you! And thanks for helping with the not making fun, you're doing a good job. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go do that video games thing and then Uncle Mattie you are welcome to say two disparaging things about him per chapter for the next three chapters. That is because he lied to me and keeps forgetting you. He told me that Iggy forgot like a bazillion times and he only forgot you a couple! I'm so, so, SO sorry. I really don't see how people could forget about you. You are awesome, and it rubs off on your pancakes!_

"O-oh, that's good... if h-he doesn't remember, then... m-maybe get all the states to remember, s-so maybe he'll remember too? U-um... two bad things about him per chapter-"

"HE'S UNAWESOME! KESESE!"

"AWESOME ONE FRAULEIN!"

The insane two hi fived- er, awesome-fived, I guess... Canada and Snowflake sighed... the two were so far gone...

"Th-thank you, D.C.! Y-you are an amazing capitol, and A-Al should be glad to have you as his heart"

flyingmintbunnylol

_thank you for inviting me and my rabbit. question time._

_anybody can answer this_

_i'm getting a new bunny and i don't know what to call him_

"THE AWESOME ME THINKS YOU SHOULD NAME IT MATTIE, AFTER MEIN AWESOME BIRDIE!"

"SIR FRODO WILLIAMS THE FIRST!"

"...I-I think you should name it... hm. Spots? Or after your favourite f-food?"

Riverclan23

_Not a problem :D *sends another egg for Dragongirl* Just make sure you guys take care of them._

"W-we will, don't worry! I'll send this to Dragongirl as soon a-as these two fall asleep..."

"They're going to crash?"

"O-oui... this is a natural high for them, b-because-"

"WE'RE NATURALLY AWESOME! KESESESESESESESESE!"

"KESESESESESE!"

"Because th-they've both gone insane, a-apparently..."

...The two ended the song (for the sixth time) by falling asleep... on the floor. In the exact middle of the floor... honestly, what the maple happened to them?! (AN: I was listening to Mein Gott while writing this chapter, kesese!)


	67. Chapter 67

When the two on the floor woke up, the redhead found she was sleeping on Prussia. Again. She rolled off of him to the floor, landing with a thud. The albino woke up when he felt the thud.

"Prusse, why is it that whenever we go insanely crazy over something, I always end up falling asleep on top of you?"

"...The awesome me has no idea... huh"

Paxy went to check the reviews, and one made her kind of pissed.

"Alright guys, it appears that I have gotten a review from a member of the Eliminator... who is probably going to take my story down. So, I will try to post on Deviantart... if not, I shall try Tumblr. Check Deviantart first, but I am new to both sites, so it may take a little"

Prussia made a face and sat up.

"This is unawesome. This is a fanfiction, people are writing in to fictional characters (who are awesome) and the authoress is putting them into awesomely fictional situations! If you ask the awesome me, this is stupid"

"I know... but whatever... *sigh* we're going to restart (again)... I'm sorry guys"

"So, write in to us on awesome Deviantart!"


	68. Contact info :D

This will be the last time I will 'update' on this story. But rest assured, I will post something else here! My deviantArt is Canadaisgils, and if you don't have a deviantart and cant PM my email is birdiesliebling . Otherwise PM me questions (unless you have a deviantart, of course), and I hope to see at least some of you guys there :D

-Paxy


End file.
